Leafpool's Wish Rewritten
by Mellowix
Summary: Leafpool's Wish has the best concept of any Novella. So this rewrite aims to realise that full potential - Detailing how Leafpool's greatest mistake will affect her for the rest of her life, from her family to her mental state.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpectedly, Leafpool was awoken before the Dawn patrol even had time to get up themselves. Shuffling around the patchy bedding, she gazed around the Medicine den sleepily. The walls of cold grey and thick shadows gathered in the deepest corners. Outside, the rims of the horizons lit up with a pale glow, while the rest of the sky remained a murky blue of the night, not ready to give up on it's grip of the world just yet. There was a groan behind her, surprised her mentor was up already.

"Morning.", Leafpool instinctively mewed, turning in her nest to greet Cinderpelt, yet all she saw was her slumbering patients deeper in the cave. A stab of pain when she realized she was speaking to a ghost, who died defending Sorreltail's kits. Desperately needing to remember she was dead, for hers and everyone's sake. Instead, the only cats left in there now, was Ashfur and Rainwhisker. Both toms fighting more bravely than any other clan member, gaining the most serious of the wounds. Leafpool had thought there had been enough time for all the injuries to heal. Which they were. However, the Badgers must of had some nasty filth in their fangs or spit, meaning the worst affected cats' wounds were reopening and getting infected.

Realising Ashfur was twitching in pain and wide awake, Leafpool stretched her spine before hurrying over to him, letting off a gaping yawn as she did. The grey tom twisted and turned in his nest like a fidgeting kit, forcing Leafpool to place her paw on his flank, "Stop moving or you'll loosen the cobwebs.", she warned sternly. Luckily, he did as he was told with a huff, straining his muscles under the pain. "Now- Where does it hurt?", she asked. Clawing at the moss under him, Ashfur muttered up to her, "Somewhere around my head, I can't really tell, I'm not a Medicine cat.".

Ruffing through his hot fur with her muzzle, she checked the bite marks on his shoulder and neck, their scents seemly unchanged from yesterday. Yet when she made it the edge of his torn shoulder, she found the patch of herb pulp had become oily and waxy. It was stale, needing a new coating. Why hadn't she changed it the night before?

Still dazed, she waddled over the herb store, struggling not to lose her balance. Wedging herself into the large crack, she searched around the narrow space. Alarmed to see, herbs bundles uncompleted, the carrier leaves still untied at the tips. What had she been doing? First forgetting to add new dressings to her clanmates' wounds and now she'd left her work half-finished. Casting her mind back, all she found was a blur of vague memories. Was she sick herself?

Sitting still like a stone, Leafpool focused on all her senses inwards. First, on her breathing, rapid yet steady. Next, her heartbeat, ignoring it was quicken from her nerves, still a good natural rhyme. Finally, she studied for any pains or strange feeling within her organs. Which, is then she discovered something. Regretting it as she placed her paw on her belly, feeling the hard and solid lump again, that been growing for the previous days. It was close to where the womb would be, like a stone inside her stomach. Until now, she'd told herself it was probably a tumour. Yet there was a much more, simple option, that she could deny no longer.

Finally, Leafpool forced herself to admit, saying it aloud in her head._ I'm pregnant. _

Now having admitted it to herself, the world instantly became a blur, her head spinning with panic. No doubt the father being Crowfeather, after she'd just ran away with him. Why had she'd been so foolish? She was a Medicine cat and the father was a Windclan cat, no less!

Crowfeather's murky blue eyes flashing in her mind. Remembering their one night together, under the beech tree, firefiles filling the atmosphere with their warm amber flames, fluttering aimlessly around in the air. His grey fur tinted with pale gold as she pressed against him, seeking his protection. A purr forming in the Medicine cat's throat. Oh, Crowfeather- Should you know of the life we've created?

"Leafpool, hello?", Ashfur abruptly called, breaking into Leafpool's storm of thoughts. In her hast, Leafpool grabbed only the bare minimum to create a fresh herb dressing for infected wounds; Cobwebs, Chervil and Dried Oak leaves. Only one thing was racing through her mind as she rushed over to an impatient looking Ashfur; have to talk to Squirrelflight, have to talk to Squirrelflight- Her heart pounding and ears ringing.

Quickly, she'd steadied her breathing and swallowed down her nerves for the sake of her patient, not to mess this up. Placing the new herbs aside, Leafpool pressed hard into the shoulder graze, scoping the brown pulp out. Ashfur hissing in pain. Shoving the waste away, she placed two large oak leaves onto the wound as a solid base, chewing the Chervil to a pulp and smearing it on as the second layer. Finally, flexing the fresh cobweb between her paw, she weaved between the edges of the shoulder, until tugging and tightening it, sealing it shut. Done. Hopefully holding for the time being, before Leafpool could add the extra herbs needed later.

Huffing, Leafpool nodded behind her as she hurriedly padded away, "Get plenty of rest, Ashfur.", she instructed. Seemly picking up on Leafpool's strange anxiety, Ashfur gave her cold glare with his frosty blue eyes, though luckily said nothing, settling his head back into his paws and probably going back to sleep. Satisfied, Leafpool went out into the open crisp air, the rock hollow stretching out before her. The first birdsongs of the day were beginning to fill the distant forest as early dawn crept in. Very few of her Clanmates were active, even the dawn patrol just starting to steer.

The only two up, Thornclaw on guard duty, standing like an unmoving hawk at the entrance and then, Brambeclaw, pacing at the base of the highledge, clearly stressed. Not exactly who Leafpool wanted, but it was a good start. Ever since the foxtrap, her father had been bed-bound, with his massive deep neck wound, leaving the young deputy to deal with most of the duties. Before she was even a tree-length from him, Brambleclaw called out to her, "Ah Leafpool, great!", he exclaimed, "Just who I needed.".

"What is it?", Leafpool asked, joining her deputy's side. Subtly he glanced over the elder's den, before responding, "It's Goldenflower.", he muttered, "The Alder bark doesn't seem to be working. It's still too painful for her to eat.". Leafpool had been aware of this for awhile. Toothaches and decay in elders weren't uncommon, but Leafpool couldn't anticipate it would worsen so rapidly for the pale she-cat. Gazing into Brambleclaw's amber eyes, she saw a deep concern the son had for his mother. Thinking about for a heartbeat, Leafpool answered, "I'll see if I've got something slightly stronger.".

Brambleclaw nodded, as Leafool quickly popped into her den once again. Even in Leafbare, any type of bark would be plentiful, it took more then frost or snow to take down a tree. But with the specific herb Leafpool had in mind, was from a plant made of a tiny cluster of long leaves, any still around would be withered or dead. Just praying, that Cinderpelt and her had stocked piled enough from the previous seasons. In among the herb store, Leafpool speedily located the Alfalfa preserved in oak leaves. Tugging it open with her teeth, the oak leaves separated, but she only found a pitiful pile of the herb inside.

With a sigh, she returned to Brambeclaw with only three short stems. The brown tom's ear twitched as she placed the herb down at his paws, disappointed yet didn't complain. "I'm sorry it's so small. But there's little Alfalfa, so we must use it sparingly.", she explained, "I'll add this to Goldenflower's daily dose, along with the alder bark. Make sure she chews it for as long as possible.", she mewed, nudging it towards him. "Thank you.", he spoke, dipping his head.

Cautiously, he grasped the life-giving herb, veering off towards the Elder's den. Silently watching him as he climbed inside, pity gripped Leafpool's heart for the poor tom. With Goldenflower being his last kin within Thunderclan, everyone else either dead or scattered among the other Clans. The elderly Queen seemed to be growing stiffer and greyer every time Leafpool saw her, fearing her days were numbered. Lucky to see the first blossoms of flowers and sprouts of newborn trees.

Suddenly, the gory memories then came flooding back; as Brambleclaw was forced to plunge the fang-like stake into his brother's throat, endlessly amounts of blood gushing out, tainting the lake a fierce scarlet, as gentle waves lapped at Hawkfrost's lifeless body. The bile rising in her throat. Wondering if Brambleclaw even knew she'd claimed witness to that gruesome event. Only hoping that had allowed the brown tabby to put his dark past behind him. As her sister's new mate, he'd better. As if it ever came to it, Leafpool would not hesitate to defend Squirrelflight's life, against him or anyone. Not after she'd failed to protect Cinderpelt.

Forcing it down, Leafpool could finally get to her own business, ducking under the log of the Warrior's den. Pale dawn light filtered through the cracks in leaves, the whole den glowing with a dim gloom. Endless rows of sleeping bodies, overflowing the den like an ants' nest. Carefully, she picked her way through the sea of her slumbering clanmates, trying not to step on anyone's tail. Then, Leafpool noticed the Half-Clan cat Stormfur and his Tribe mate, Brook sleeping further away from the others, still just settling into Thunderclan.

For a heartbeat, Leafpool considered speaking to Stormfur instead, one of the few cats who truly understood from personal experience. However, she quickly decided against it. Afterall, he'd the innocent half-clan kit, not the Forbidden mate. He was a victim and Leafpool was the offender. He and his mate had already suffered enough without being dragged into a stranger's proublems. Instead, Leafpool went to the direct center, where Squirrelflight's and Brambleclaw's nest laid, a perfect size for two cats, though only the ginger she-cat lay within the plump moss.

Annoyingly, just as Leafpool thought she could reach her sister without interference, the nest beside her rustled. Raising his head from his mate, Cloudtail blinked at her sleepily, "Don't usually see you up this early.", he joked, "And here I was, thinking you were one of the dormice of the clan.". Unwanted amount of offence was taken from the white warrior's comment, "Yes, thank you for that.", she remarked dryly, almost aggressive. Her outburst woke up Brightheart, who face was tainted with concern, "Are you two alright?".

Forcing Brightheart to shuffle across to let Cloudtail up, he stretched and shrugged, "The bedbugs probably bit her one too many times.", he mewed, luckily taking it casually. An awkward silence hung over the two she-cats, as Cloudtailed made his way out of the den for Dawn patrol. Quickly, Leafpool ducked away before Brightheart could say any more.

Slightly on edge, Leafpool prodded Squirrelflight awake, trying to keep her fidgeting tail still.

Not even giving Squirrelflight time to properly react, Leafpool harshly whispered directly into her ear, "I need to talk to you.".

Let's just say, Squirrelflight had not been happy getting up earlier than most birds. Not even able to groom her nest fur now, still as fluffy as a kit's. Still grumbling as they entered the shelter of towering oaks, the branches reaching up above them. Fresh frost clung to every twig and leaf, making the atmosphere musty and nipply, Leafbare taking full effect. With most of the undergrowth too thin and withered - it took them a good long while to find a patch dense enough to avoid any chance of eavesdropping from passing clanmates. Settling down on a nest of dead leaves and brown ferns overhead, Leafpool sighed.

Squirrelflight lashed her tongue over her back, trying to lay the thick ginger fur flat as Leafpool remained silent. The Medicine cat had expected to be able to blurt it out easily. This was to her littermate, after all, having each other's back since their birth. Yet, now that the moment had come, the words were stuck in her throat. Then, Squirrelflight halted with her grooming, sensing Leafpool's unnatural quietness, her fiery green eyes directly meeting her clear amber ones. "Leafpool, if something's on your mind, you need to tell me.", Squirrelflight mewed encouragingly, "It's not like you drag me out here for nothing.".

Shuffling nervously and placing her paw on her belly, Leafpool tried forcing her muscles to move and form the words, yet still nothing. Warily, Squirrelflight's eyes widen as she noticed Leafpool's paw pressing against her stomach, "You're pregnant, aren't you?", she whispered. Instantly, Leafpool froze on the spot. Even if Squirrelflight was her sister, Leafpool was shocked that she was able to guess her situation so quickly and effortlessly. Yet the ginger she-cat still wasn't done, "Crowfeather being the father, of course!"

"Ho-how do you know?", was all that Leafpool could utter as she stared dumbstruck at Squirrelflight, who's fur now bristled with tension.

"Even someone like me could tell that.", she exclaimed with an edge in her voice, "With you two acting so soppy together, for so long- It was only a matter of time.".

"When do you think they'll realise?", Leafpool whispered, desperately needing to hear her sister's advice. Squirrelflight shrugged, "Once you start getting fat, they'd have be mousebrained not to put two and two together.", pointing out a very painful yet very true fact. It wouldn't be long before Leafpool's cover was up if she didn't do something. As a Medicine cat and the actual one who was pregnant, she got a head start. Though it wouldn't take long for the Queens like Ferncloud to follow suit and figure out the truth.

"So how long you've got until the belly start swelling?", Squirrelflight questioned, sniffing the air, trying to pick up a milk scent. Swallowing with guilt, Leafpool clawed at the musty leaves underpaw, "It's not until a half-moon into the pregnancy, the first visible signs show. Right now, I'd say I'm about a quarter of a moon in.", she confirmed, trying to keep her word steady without cracking up with emotion. Leaning back, Squirrelflight rested on a thick tangle of stems like a tree trunk, thoughtful.

Despite needing to, Leafpool just couldn't read the emotions going over Squirrelflight's blank face. What was she thinking of all of this? Should have Leafpool really dragged her poor littermate into this whole mess? Before Squirrelflight could say another word, Leafpool quickly blurted out her suggestion, "Do you think I should just be honest?".

Suddenly, Squirrelflight become alert, jerked her head forward, "You can't do that!", she begged, "You've heard the stories from Stormfur and Feathertail. They were almost executed as apprentices for being half-clan. Stonefur even lost his life.". A horrid dread rippled through Leafpool, releasing the terrible danger she had put her kits in by allowing them to be half-clan. Great Starclan, what had she done?

Sadly, Squirrelflight wasn't finished, her fiery temper draining from her, to something more fearful, "If it got out those kits were not only half-clan but the kits of a Medicine cat too- Their very lives could be at risk.". At first, Leafpool didn't know how to reply. Just then, memories slipping into her mind of Daisy being first found on their territory, with three precious kits. Serval clanmates had always been shifty around the former loners, but nothing to suggest they'd be exiled or killed. Half-clan cats had always been more widely hated than outsiders who joined the Clans later on.

"We'll just have to say we found them abandoned.", Leafpool mewed pleased, thinking this simple excuse would chase away any complications. Somehow Squirrelflight was still able to find a flaw within it, shaking her head, "You know what father's like. He'd never allow Thunderclan to take kits without the mother's or father's permission. He'd search the edges of the earth for those supposed 'parents'.". She was right. Claiming they'd just found her kits, would bring up too many questions in itself.

"T-Then what else can I do?", Leafpool asked, her heartbeat quickening with panic, " I'm rapidly running out of options here.".

"What else?", Squirrelflight huffed sternly, a spark of raw determination lighting up inside her, "I'll just say they're mine.".

In the moment, Leafpool felt like a branch being violently snapped by a powerful gale. "What?!", the brown tabby cried. Squirrelflight began to nervously pace up and down the narrow space between the fern bushes. Flinging herself directly into Squirrelflight's path, Leafpool thrashed her head side to side, "Squirrelflight- don't be ridiculous. This is my mistake, not yours. I'm only asking for your advice, not for you to sacrifice your entire life!".

Squirrelflight's held her chin up proudly, not taking any of Leafpool's nonsense, "Even if you were being the silliest furball, you're still my sister.", she muttered, "What kind of littermate would I be, to leave you alone at a time like this?". Then, her squirrel-like tail wrapped around Leafpool's drooping shoulders as she helplessly stared down at the forest floor.

Squirrelflight carried on, "But I'm not just doing this for you, I'm also doing this for the kits. They deserve the best possible life and I'll make sure they get it.".

Leafpool lifted her head, meeting her sister's gaze, "Don't you want your own kits, with Brambleclaw?", she asked. This was her fault! Now she gotten her sister involved in a mess of her own making. And once Squirrelflight decided something, it was impossible to change her mind. It was easier to move a boulder.

Squirrelflight only sighed, "Since he's deputy, he can't afford to dragged into the lie now. Our Clanmates need someone they can trust. I'll tell him when the time is right and we can have our own litter, slightly later on. No big deal...".

Leafpool was speechless but then grew the courage to ask one final question, "...How are you so strong?"

With a pause, Squirrelflight answered, "Because I'm the only one who can be.".

By the time, They'd returned to camp, it was already sunhigh. Brambleclaw had been the first to greet them, barking like to dog to know where they'd been. Of course, Squirrelflight not hesitating to argue back. Despite the pain the conversation had caused, they'd come up with a plan. Using her Medicine training, Leafpool was going to attempt to fake Squirrelflight's pregnant belly, while trying to keep her swollen one down. How exactly they were going to do it, was still impossible to say. The details still not ironed out yet. But they needed to do it quickly. All it would take was another 9 sunrises for the signs of pregnancy to begin.

For the entire day, Leafpool's head was devoid of any proper thoughts. Only a numb guiltiness. Now wishing she'd concealed the truth from her littermate. Dragging herself around as she performed her daily duties, literally needing to force every movement like a slug. Worryingly, the Clanmates around her starting to take notice. Making her wonder, how long would it take one of them to notice the kits in her belly?

While Squirrelflight was the complete opposite, being in the foulest of moods. Though it wasn't all that different from her usual self in all honesty. Bounding around camp, sticking her unwanted muzzle into everyone's business and throwing insults left and right with that sharp tongue of hers. Getting into numerous bickers with her mate, who already had enough to deal with, while Firestar remained struck in his den after the foxtrap. Though, Brambleclaw did start several of them.

Eventually, this caught the attention of their mother. Just as Leafpool had finished dealing Mousefur's whitecough, a very stern-looking Sandstorm signalled her over to a rocky corner of the Highledge's base, Squirrelflight already there. The creamy she-cat puffed up her chest as she stared at her two daughters, like they were kits all over again.

"Now you're going to tell me what's going on.", she scolded, "Your father already has enough to deal with in his current state, without you two worrying him.". The sisters shared a glance, slightly at a lose for what to do. Could they really come up with a convincing excuse in this very heartbeat? Yet, Squirrelflight was cool and confident, her shoulders held straight and steady. Giving Leafpool a subtle nod. Of course, they'd already decided. Maybe a little earlier then she'd expected, but it was as good a time as any.

"My apologies, if we've been acting a little distracted.", Leafpool lied, "We just don't know what to do with ourselves, after- we discovered Squirrelflight pregnant.", forcing a purr out. It like Leafpool was being stung by a hive of hornets. How could she do this? First, her sister and now her mother. What was worse, once her kits were safe against Squirrelflight's belly, they'd be just more blind victims of Leafpool's crime. Starclan, help them!

The words took awhile to set in, but then Sandstorm's jaw dropped wide open, in utter astonishment. "That's my girl!", Sandstorm exclaimed. Instantly, she bounded up to Squirrelflight's side, giving her loving licks between the ears, a loud rumble in her throat. Quickly, the ginger she-cat swatted her mother away with her white paw, embarrassed. "Yap.", Squirrelflight grinned, "Got lots of mini-mes growing inside me right now.".

"Let's hope not. One of you was tough enough, but a whole litter?!", Sandstorm joked. "Hey!", Squirrelflight exclaimed, playfully prodding Sandstorm's pink nose like she did when she was young. Silently, Leafpool watched the mother and daughter laughing together, strangely feeling like those cats in front of her, weren't kin but strangers, for a heartbeat. Though needing to remember, even if she was the one pregnant with the kits, it would Squirrelflight sleeping and nursing them every day for six moons. Only she deserved to be called their mother.

Giving Squirrelflight another lick on the cheek, Sandstorm blinked, pride in her green leaf eyes, "May I ask who the father is?", she quietly mewed. For a moment, Leafpool thought Squirrelflight couldn't force an answer, but hurriedly responded, "Who else but Brambleclaw?", she cheered.

Nodding, Sandstorm pointed to the Brown tabby in the distance, as he was surrounded by a small crowd, organizing the last of the patrols, "Then go and tell him.", their mother whispered, "Trust me, in my experience, the sooner you tell them, the quicker they'll stop acting like headless foxes. Don't worry, I'll deal with Firestar.". With that, Sandstorm bounded up the boulders, heading towards the Leader's den. Guilt threatening to crush Leafpool. Meanwhile, Squirrelflight had little choice but nervously edging towards the mate that trusted her, to give him the false news. All Leafpool could do was press against her sister, trying to be any source of confronting.

They hooved back until the last of the Thunderclan warriors disbanded to perform their duties. Before finally, Squirrelflight bulked up the courage to approach him, leaving Leafpool lagging behind. Brambleclaw's mood lighting up as his mate arrived, dumping heads in greetings. At least, his temper seemed to have gone down from earlier. "And what can I do for the fire sisters?", he teased, overly proud of himself for that little nickname.

Struggling not to let the fur on her neck fur spike, Squirrelflight puffed up her chest proudly, "Well there is one thing you can do for me, my friend. Act like a headless fox.". To this obviously, Brambleclaw's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Sorry but I really don't have time for your mind games, Squirrelflight.", he mewed.

"Don't have time to be a father then? Alrighty then.", she shrugged, pretending to wander off.

"Wait-wait-wait", Brambleclaw gasped, eyes snapping wide as if he just woken up from a dream, rushing in front of her, "You're kidding, right? Why didn't you just say that in the first place?", he questioned desperately. "Because it's fun messing with you.", Squirrelflight mewed, pressing her nose against his while he still seemed completely dumbstruck.

"Great Starclan, this is so weird.", he mumbled to himself, shaking his head, trying to make sense of it all. Then turning back to his mate ,"Are you sure? How do you know?", he asked, worriedly looking for the Medicine cat's guidance, "Leafpool?".

Now the moment of truth. Yet the pressure was overwhelming like a raging current, causing her to avoid Brambleclaw's hopeful gaze and staring at her paws, catching her panicked breath. No, don't give it away now. Not after Squirrelfight was sacrificed so much for her. Finally, she managed to force another lie, "I've seen a lot of pregnant cats, Brambleclaw.", she confirmed in a still shaky voice, "There's no mistaking it.".

Making Brambleclaw yowl in pure excitement. Unable to contain themselves, the mates celebrated in the only way only they knew how, acting like overgrown apprentices. Together, Brambleclaw and Squirrelfight reared up, beginning to play fight, tugging at each other's ears, the air racketing with their purrs. "Maybe Our kits will be able to help their good old dad with his Deputy's duties!", Brambleclaw joked, now on his backside, with Squirrelfight practically sitting on him like a moss nest, winning.

From across the clearing, a familiar voice yowled out across the clearing, "Squirrelflight!", Firestar called out from on top of the boulders, supported on their mother's shoulder. Hurriedly, Sandstorm gilded her injured mate down the steep rocks, to meet up with the rest of the kin. By now, their fellow Thunderclan cats had managed to pick up on the excitement, curious heads popping out of dens.

Despite the deep raw wound snaking around his neck, the pride Firestar felt allowed him to fill himself with a new energy as he approached. Leafpool resisting the urge to check the foxtrap injury again, around stuffed silly with Goldenrod, not risking her father losing another life, lucky to have only lost the one so far. Unable to imagine if Firestar wasn't here to hear the announcement of his new kin. However, He was standing here right now, that's what important.

"Have I heard that right from Sandstorm?", Firestar mewed hopefully yet strangely warily, "You're having kits?". Mixed emotions flashing over his green eyes. Was Leafpool catching that right, or did her father seem genuinely scared?

Though Squirrelflight ignored it, simply confirming it with a nod and a purr. Taking the moment to dip his head towards Brambleclaw, weakly, Firestar placed his muzzle to his daughter's forehead, their ginger fur identical, "I know you'll be an excellent mother.". For a heartbeat, the warm sunlight caught both their pelts, turning them a fierce fiery orange, like a glowing sunset.

Suddenly, Sorreltail's excited yowl made it feel like Leafpool's ears would burst, "Everyone, Squirrelflight and Brambeclaw are having kits!".

Before she knew it, Leafpool was forced to take a step back, letting the excited Clanmates swarm around the two mates, sending endless questions at them. Shoved and pulled from side to side, eventually, Leafpool was spat out onto the lonely outside. Now within the outer rims of the crowd, Leafpool felt strangely isolated. An outsider no longer in the inside. The racket of kit-like squeaks and sight of shoving pelts soon blurred out as the world around her become more of a distant memory.

By now, even the elders had emerged from their cranky slumber, Mousefur slying whispering to her blind friend, Longtail, "I'd never thought I'd see the day. Firestar's and Tigerstar's kin united as one.". Neither can I, Leafpool silently responded, unsure if she should be offended or not. In reaction, Longtail shifted on his paws uncomfortably, remaining quiet. Remembering that he had been one of Tigerstar's close allies before his violent methods had been exposed. Though that was all behind them.

Even if Leafpool had heard the stories, she could never truly hate Tigerstar, not knowing him personally. Yet older generations did, remembering him with a deep-rooted grudge. Leafpool just preying her kits were freed from the burden of Tigerstar's blood, as Brambleclaw's so-called kits. They were just as much Firestar's kin as they were the dark tyrant himself. Like it was fate, Tigerstar's ultimate victim finally appeared, gradually weaving her scrawny pale frame through the crowd, Goldenflower meeting up with Leafpool's patents, now united through the kits. Letting off a weak smile, the widest she could mange, "Those kits are blessings from Starclan.", she mewed.

This was the path Leafpool chose for her and her kits, no going back now. At least Brambleclaw seemed over the stars. Though Leafpool couldn't say same about her littermate. Even if Squirrelflight was putting on a brave face, at the end of the day it was a false one. What did she think of all of this? And what would happen once Brambleclaw found out? And that's to say, If he ever did. Leafpool would of loved nothing more to tell the world her secret, to take the burden off of everyone, so only she would pay for her foolishness. However, it wasn't her place to tell the deputy, not anymore. It was Squirrelflight's.

How would it affect their relationship? For now, all Leafpool could hope for, is that the brown tabby would be understanding. To know that Squirrelflight's only crime was trying to protect the lives of those she loved. Especially after Brambleclaw dabbled with the Dark Forest, he had no room to judge. Ironically, it put the two on equal footing, maybe even somehow bringing them closer together as fellow liars.

Yet, Leafpool wasn't the only forgotten shadow lurking. At the very edge of the clearing, Ashfur separated himself from everyone else, silently stalking away to the camp entrance, lowered so close to the floor like a snake, bitterness tainting his ice blue eyes. The coldness creeping off of him made the Medicine cat shiver, quickly turning away before he noticed her staring. Just hoping he didn't loosen his cobwebs while he was out moping in the forest.

Spotting her brother, Ferncloud was forced to leave her friends' side, hurriedly padding after him. Pricking her ears, as Leafpool's overheard the Queen's desperate pleads from an isolated corner of camp, "We're been over this- Squirrelflight has always been willing to reconnect with you and this perfect opportunity. Please, don't ruin this. She's your friend, you should be happy for her.".

Suddenly, he abruptly halted, "I don't care.", Ashfur quietly hissed, standing against his littermate like an enemy warrior, fur spiked, "Being my friend isn't good enough. Not anymore. You know, that she-cat always belonged to me, _no one else._". At the back, the painful scene seemly going unnoticed. After a moment of shock from Ferncloud, Ashfur returned to his sulking, speeding his pace until he was literally running out of camp. Leaving Ferncloud standing there, sighing. Spiderleg padded over to his mother, scowling in the direction where Ashfur had once stood, "Give up, Mother.", he urged, "He's not going to change, he's no better than a stropping kit.".

Giving him a harsh glance, Ferncloud clearly didn't want to believe his words yet was forced reluctantly turn back. The entire time, Squirrelflight spying, guilt and frustration pricking her fur.

The whole Clan's patience had been wearing thin for Ashfur, who was meant to be one of the senior warriors. Even a gentle Medicine cat's pity like Leafpool had it limits. Like Birds, clanmates had been flocking into help the once respected warrior, including his own siblings, Cloudtail and Ferncloud. Yet every time, he violently snapped at every single one, forcing them away. It'd been over a moon since Squirrelflight had been honest with her feelings, but he refused to move on, falling deeper and deeper into this self-pitying stroop. Despite there being plenty of other she-cats.

Eventually, more and more picked up on tensing atomosphere Ashfur had brought, until an awkward silence hang, souring the mood like crow-food over the tongue.

Biting down hard, the last of the crushed Chervil trickled from the moss ball into Rainwhisker's infected leg wound. As if she could feel the pain herself, Sorreltail winced from the sidelines. Grabbing him by the scruff, Leafpool aided the grey tom as he got onto shaky legs, guiding him towards his sister's shoulder. As Rainwhisker settled on his paws, Sorreltail glanced towards the Medicine cat, "So what do you need him do then?", she asked, blinking.

Needing to pause to gather her scattered thoughts, Leafpool finally nodded, "Nothing, really. It won't be at least until next sunset he can get back to Warrior duties.", she explained "So take it easy and don't undo the herbs. I'll check on you tomorrow.".

Hearing this, Rainwhisker let off a grumble, "I'd rather eat a spider, then spending another wretched day of acting like a kittypet.". The two she-cat let off a playful sigh together. Leafpool flicked her tail towards the entrance, signalling their leave, "Just make sure he does as he's told.", she insisted. Sorreltail agreed, "Don't worry, I will.". Padding away with Rainwhisker leaning against her flank. Pricking her ears, Leafpool caught Rainwhisker's annoyed comment, "I'm not a kit.", he insisted, Sorreltail letting off an amused purr.

Before they fully exited the den, Sorreltail glanced over her shoulder, "Congrats again on Squirrelflight's kits, Leafpool! Hopefully one of them willl look like you.". The sudden stab of grief made Leafpool turn away, glaring at the cold stone floor. Though luckily, going unnoticed by Sorreltail and Rainwhisker, their pelt washed over by the warm orange sunlight.

Alone, Leafpool watched them go, she couldn't help but expecting their light grey brother, Sootfur to appear and greet his littermates. Yet of course, there was nothing but thin air. Leafpool couldn't imagine what that was like, to lose kin. The young warrrior's life cut short when he was cruelly slain by badgers. Even the cat forbidden from love had been blessed with kits and mate, but he got none at all. Honestly, Leafpool still couldn't believe the sight of that friendly Badger, Midnight. Why would she choose to fight for cats instead of her own kind? How could she even speak to cats and be so knowledgeable about their ancestors? Even if Squirrelflight insisted she could be trusted, Leafpool found that hard to believe.

Peering beyond the pair of siblings, from outside the Nursery, Leafpool spotted Brackenfur engulfed by a storm of kittens, scrambling all over him. Trying to keep his large litter busy while his mate dealt with her injured brother. Purposefully being overdramatic, Brackenfur tumbled into the dust, pretending to be beaten, "I could never hope to defeat such mighty warriors. I yield, I yield!", he playfully yelled. Three kits were piled on his chest, tinting with pride. Yet the fourth wasn't satisfied, Honeykit landing on his head, "Thunderclan shows no mercy!", she yowled, tugging at his ear, hard. Sweeping the three off him with his tail, Brackenfur attempted to get up, "Ok, Honeykit, that's enough.". Despite that, she still clung on, her legs now in mid-air.

Looking surprisingly painful, Brackenfur winced, as his daughter refused to let go. Below, Cinderkit yowled up to her littermate, "Thunderclan does show mercy, silly! It says so in the code!". To this, Honeykit finally lets go of her father's ear, heavily landing on the camp floor. Brackenfur blinked down at Cinderkit gratefully, "You certainly know a lot about the code already.", he acknowledged with a purr. Though, Cinderkit just put her head to the side, "I'm only copying you from all those boring Clan meetings.", she admitted.

However, Honeykit thumped her paws on the ground like an angry badger, "That's no fun!", she exclaimed. Molekit quickly shook his head, "But Firestar said we need spare everyone to be the best Clan and he knows everything. Does that mean we should spare our prey too?".

"Then we'd starve to death, mousebrain.", Cinderkit pointed out, prodding at her brother's nose. "That's not right! Mice have feelings too!", Poppykit snapped back, going up to her sister's face. Speedily, Brackenfur stepped in between, dividing the littermates before anything to start. "Alright, you four. Bet you're all super whacked out, so who wants a nap? Sound nice?", he mewed hopefully, clearly exhausted. "We never have naps at Sunhigh.", Cinderkit announced, "Check with Daisy.". Then once again, Cinderkit had come up with logical counters to everything, even to her fully grown father.

The brown tom must've been relieved, to have a daughter so similar to his sister, Cinderpelt, as if she'd never died at all. Apart from her leg, Cinderkit stood and breathed like Leafpool's old mentor. Almost eerily similar. Though Leafpool put it at the back of her mind. Cinderpelt was dead. Nothing could change that. Even if her kin had the same pelt colour and personality, it was a consequence.

Unable to stop herself, Leafpool let off a soft purr as Brackenfur gently wrapped his tail around his precious kits, leading them to the safety of the Nursery. Would Crowfeather care for their kits like that? A haunting question had been hovering the brown she-cat for too long. Should she tell him or keep him in the dark?

The answer was obvious, they agreed to stay loyal to their Clans, that meant letting go of their love and their kits. For the greater good of everyone, Crowfeather needed to be free from the burden of blood ties to Thunderclan. There could be no chance of the truth coming out. Besides from Squirrelflight, no cat could know. Even if she once loved him, she couldn't afford to put native faith in any old cat. Knowing him, the chance of the truth slipping was just too great.

If the truth came out and Leafpool lost her rank as Medicine cat, Thunderclan would be left defenceless. Many cats, including kits and elders, would die before their time. Any of replacement of hers, would most likely be forced into a role they never wanted. To be a Medicine cat, it must be entered willingly. There are many sacrifices one must take to be able to heal, including the simple luxury of kin. Leafpool couldn't do that to anyone, to deny them the basic right to a mate and kits.

Leafpool let off a massive sigh of relief. Glancing about the gloomy cave, all the nests laying empty. Left in peace at last. Though just as she thought she could close her eyes and let blackness consume her vision, a shift in the dim light caught her attention. A dark shadow was cast over the stone as a cat stood at the entrance, blocking the sunlight. Steadily, Brightheart wondered in, her whiskers twitching cautiously. Leafpool's breath was cut short, when she saw the uneasy expression the she-cat's face as she approached. Had Brightheart suspected something?

Dipping her head in greeting, Leafpool rose from her sitting position, "Do you need help with anything, Brightheart?". Surprisingly, she shook her head, instead of flicking her tail at Leafpool, "I actually come here to help you.", she stated. "Me?", Leafpool mumbled, slightly stunned. Leafpool strained her muscles, so not a whisker or ear could twitch, making it obvious how nervous she was. Logically, the chances of Brightheart being here because of kits were much slimmer, over it being something else. Luckily, she was right.

"It's just that ever since Cinderpelt's death, I've noticed you've been really stressed. So I'm here to offer my assistance.", Brightheart mewed calmly. Swearing she was speaking with Squirrelflight for a slit heartbeat, Leafpool rapidly shook her head, "You don't need to do this to yourself.", Leafpool pleaded, "Even if you have an injury, doesn't mean you need to end up like Cinderpelt, you've worked too hard to be a warrior.".

Yet, sadly, Brightheart didn't seem convinced, glancing at the herb stock as if thoughtful, "This isn't to do with my face. It's the fact I've already got some basic Medicine training.". Hearing this, Leafpool's ears pricked, stunned at the white and ginger she-cat. She'd never heard of this before. Seeing the look of Leafpool's face alone was enough to hear the unspoken question, smiling, "I haven't told anyone this before- but when me and Cinderpelt were apprentices, we'd actually had secret training sessions. My sister taught me herbs while I taught her battle moves. Even in her last moments, she went down fighting like a true warrior.", she purred with amusement.

Whiskers twitching, Leafpool blinked at her, "So what exactly are you proposing then?".

Brightheart shrugged, "I'm not asking to become your apprentice, if that's what you thinking. Only an extra set of paws to help while you adjust to being a lone Medicine cat. Not permanent of course.".

Sitting down, Leafpool considered her options carefully, giving a few nervous licks to the flank. Having a constant presence of a former Queen with basic Medicine training, would make it all the more likely of her kits were discovered. Yet, she couldn't afford to be so selfish, with the whole of Thunderclan replying on her. If she refused Brightheart offer, and failed later down the line to balance all her duties, it could cause unnecessary death. Even if she had her own young life to consider, it could be another's kit paying to price for her negligence.

Turning to Brightheart, Leafpool accepted, "Alright.".


	2. Chapter 2

Soft ferns brushed against her sleek pelt as Leafpool padded up the bank of the gentle stream, lapping against the smooth pebbles like a cat's tongue. Cracks in the canopy allowed the layer of dim shade to be broken up by ripples of light. Birdsong filling the high branches allowed Leafpool's mind to wander as she sniffed around for a patch of nettles. Had she done the right thing to employ Brightheart's help? To take the risk of exposure, when it could endanger a litter of innocent kits. Even if she had been unfocused recently, Leafpool was still confident that her mentor had finished her training before her untimely demise. Well, if it meant the difference between someone losing their life or not, then so be it. There was no going back now, she just had to make sure to keep her plan even concealed.

And the first step to that plan was the common plant, Stinging nettles. To most cats, they weren't worth a second glance. However, despite being a hassle to collect without being stung from nose to tail, the prickly leaves did their jobs in keeping down wounds from swelling. The only question was, would it do the same for a pregnant belly? All the more effective alternatives, were only available during the greener seasons and there wasn't enough in her store for herself and any patients that may need them later. Nettles was her only option.

Yet annoyingly, even something as pesty as this weed wasn't safe from the frosty bite of Leaf-bare, all the patches she'd found too rotten to use. So her journey had taken her deeper and deeper into the forest, until she began to find herself at every edge. Crunching lower to the leafy floor, Leafpool tasted the air, yet no fresh scent meet her glands. Thinning out, the stocky trees made way for long stretching moorland of Windclan, dotted with scrawny heather and scrubs. The grasses made from a wide range of pale, dark and dull greens. Being this close to the border, brought back painful memories.

Licking her lips, Leafpool slid through the undergrowth, forcing herself onwards. If she was lucky, she could stay out of trouble with any Windclan patrols. At the bottom of the slippery slope of loose pebbles, run a curving stream of bubbling foam. Hopefully, the frosty water granting serval plants life against it's bank, in this lifeless season. Finding a flattened path within the scrawny grass, Leafool followed it, studying each patch of undergrowth as she pasted: Ferns, Thorns, Brambles, Gorse- Nettles!

Amongst a tangle of other bushes, stuck out a bunch of the stinging leaves. A decent size too. Probably enough to last her the moon. Rearing up onto her hind legs, Leafpool balanced herself on thin brown vines, stretching up. Wrapping her teeth around the base of the stem, she bit it clean off with a snap. Going down on all fours again, Leafpool careful to keep the leaves away from her face, in an effort not to get stung.

"Think I wouldn't notice you, Leafpool?", a familiar and calm voice suddenly sounded from behind her, making Leafpool's fur spike. "I'd know your scent anywhere.", Crowfeather greeted, sitting neatly on the stream's bank, his sleek tail laid over his paws. In the shade, his thin grey build appeared like a slender shadow, passing the scent marks without a sound. How had he found her?

For a moment, she was breathless. Yet, quickly gained poseur. Dropping the herbs to her paws, Leafpool stared at her old mate, "Crowfeather?", she gasped, "Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?". The kits growing inside her now more apparent than ever, a large strain on her stomach, as if they could sense their father's presence, squirming. The dreading question making her mind boil with terror. Should Leafpool tell him? Barely noticing, he was still speaking.

"I am. I've been asking to patrol the Thunderclan border as often as possible.", he mewed softly, a loving spark in his eyes, trying to take a step towards her, "See how you were settling back into your Clan. Everything alright, isn't it?". As he continued to try and approach her, Leafpool backed away and rapidly shook her head to make him halt in place with a disappointed expression.

"Crowfeather- please. You need to stay away.", she insisted, "It's too dangerous, you know what we agreed.". To this, Crowfeather becomes thoughtful, glancing at his shimmering reflection in the rippling water. As if he was reminiscing about an impossible future. One where they could raise those kits as truly their own, never forced to give them up. Yet duty and responsibility called them elsewhere. I'm sorry, Leafpool silently thought, but It could never happen my love.

"Then I'll get to the point.", he mewed in a steady tone, "Was staying really what you want? It's never too late to change your mind, Leafpool. Do what's best for you.". The smokey tom watching her silently as she tried to gather her thoughts. It was too late now. The plan had been made and truth sealed. Thunderclan needed her to survive and Brambleclaw needed her kits to keep focused under the weight of his mother's upcoming death.

.

"I'd love nothing more than to be with you, truly.", Leafpool muttered, piling up the scattered nettles before turning to him again, "But this isn't just about us, it's what best for our Clans. They need us. I'll always love you, but for the sake of everyone, please, just go home.".

Ear twitching, Crowfeather's dark obnoxious blue eyes dulled over, "Is this really your decision?", he murmured. With great sorrow, Leafpool had to force out the simple answer, "It is.", guilt making her voice crack.

Quietly, Crowfeather slipped closer to the Windclan border, his long tail sliding against the dew covered grass. Bowing his head as he went, "Then so be it. If this what you want, I won't try to stop you. Good luck.".

Her head scrambled, Leafpool clang onto the only words she could find, echoing the dark tom's words like a lost kit, "Good luck.". Silence settled amongst the former lovers, as they just stared at each other for what felt like the endless amount of time, heartbeats dragging on painfully slow. Despite being alone, it felt like many pairs of eyes was burrowing into their skin from impossible places. Was Starclan watching this?

Yet the looming atmosphere was shattered when a ringing voice sounded from the direction of Windclan, "Crowfeather!". Both turned to spot a lean black she-cat standing tall on the hillside. With the grace of any Windclan cat, she cleared the frosty slope in only a few bounds, leaping the stream like a deer and nimbly landing next to them without a step out of place. Leafpool flinched with the nerves. Was Nightcloud on Crowfeather's patrol? How much had she seen?

"Where did you run off to?", she scolded, glancing over curiously to the Medicine cat, "Care to explain?".

Without a heartbeat to lose, Crowfeather shifted his posture before his clanmate could get suspicious, tense muscles, straightened legs and puffed out chest. Switching from a love-sick tom to a serious warrior defending his borders. The rapid switch between personas, alarmed Leafpool. In a purposefully deeper and gruffer voice, Crowfeather informed Nightcloud, "Simply making sure the Thunderclan Medicine cat doesn't accidentally steal our herbs.".

Luckily, Nightcloud didn't seem nearly as on edge, smoothing his dusky fur down with her tail, trying to calm him, a purr caught in her throat. Nightcloud seemed to do it with a gentleness and pleasure that Leafpool knew all too well. Their inactions beyond the realms of simple clanmates.

"What are you, an apprentice?", she mused, "The rights of a Medicine cat must be respected.". Shaking her head, Nightcloud turned her attention elsewhere, dipping her head in greeting to Leafpool, "Forgive him, he's not always like this.". Knowing Crowfeather strangely well.

Shifting around uncountably, Leafpool returned the friendly nod, "It's all alright.", she mewed, trying to play along. Her eyes constantly flickering back to Crowfeather's. Well, she supposed it made sense. Even if Leafpool couldn't gain a new mate within her clan, there was no reason why Crowfeather couldn't in Windclan. If it made moving on easier, so be it. Yet Leafpool would be lying if she denied the pricks of jealousy on her fur. Ignoring it, Leafpool learned the hard way not to blindly follow your emotions.

Then, she noticed Nightcloud's subtle confusion, unaware of the hidden history between the two other cats. Continuing on anyway, "But what Crowfeather says still holds some truth.", Nightcloud warned, "Windclan must have first pickings to our territory's herbs if we are to survive. Your late mentor knew that better than most, Leafpool.".

Leafpool's flattened her ears at the attempt to use her mentor against her, voice stern, "I ensure you, Cinderpelt taught me everything I need to know.", she explained, "No herb will be taken without Barkface's or Onestar's permission.".

Nightcloud shrugged, "I never doubted that.".

Sensing Crowfeather's distraction contained in his wordlessness, Nightcloud nudged him to reality with her shoulder, "Come on, Windclan cats don't belong in the forest.", she joked with a purr, pressing into his flank. "Could you imagine?", Crowfeather awkwardly added. With clear hesitation, joined her side, allowing their tail to twin together like two flowers growing around each other. Together, they returned to their side of the border, ascending up the grassy moors.

Even after they were far out of sight, Leafpool still continued to watch them, unmoving. Pressing her paw to her belly, Leafpool felt the slightest of movements. Would they ever forgive her for sending their father away? For sending them away? Just hoping, it didn't bring them too much pain. At least, recognize she's only trying to protect them.

Maybe, they could get some loving half-siblings from Nightcloud, even if they didn't know it. With some luck, Nightcloud would be a good mate to Crowfeather. After the loss of his first love and the rejection of the other, he deserved it.

Wasting enough time, Leafpool gathered up her herbs, setting off for camp. There was a lot of work to be done.

Passing the last corner of undergrowth, Leafpool spotted the cliff tops of camps peaking above branches. Yet, just before Leafpool could reach the thorn tunnel, she found Whitepaw scraping her claws at the base of an Oak, tearing off large clumps of moss. "Is that moss diffcult to catch?", Leafpool teased, glad to see her friend.

"Glad to see your hunting trip went well. I'm sure our clanmates would love dinning down on Stinging nettles.", Whitepaw countered, licking scraps of bark from her paws and stuffing the moss supply in her mouth, plodding along with the heavy load. Falling into step, Leafpool relieved to get the brief chance to just chat after so much stress, "How do you manage to talk with all that in your mouth?", Leafpool exclaimed, a roof of leaves coming over them.

Whitepaw just shrugged, "Like hurting or fighting, there's an art to it.", she purred, voice still muffed yet somehow clear.

While padding beside her, Leafpool had to admit it was strange. The bulky white she-cat was larger than Leafpool and had reached her full height quite a while ago. Remembering how she had been so protective of Leafpool in the nursery, acting more like a Queen then a kit. Whitepaw was older than her. Yet here she was, still cleaning ticks and dragging moss round as an apprentice. And nothing was holding her back. As skilful as any warrior and twice as driven.

"Thinking of getting your warrior name soon? I know you're holding out for Birchpaw. But he won't be alone anymore if you leave.", Leafpool asked, hoping she wasn't going into anything too personal. Seemly taking no offence, Whitepaw held her head slightly higher, "It's who he'll be alone with, that's problem now. So I'll hold out until Sorreltail's litter-"

Right on queue, the forest itself began to rumble as a stampede erupted through the Thorn tunnel like stags during the rutting session. The latest additions to the Apprentice's den came charging through, almost knocking Whitepaw and Leafpool off their paws. And of course, Berrypaw in the lead. Behind them, three exhausted mentors fought to catch their breath, barely keeping up.

Emerging into the rock hollow of camp, Whitepaw went to deliver the moss in the Elder's den while Leafpool stayed behind to see what the fuss was, "What happened with you lot?", she asked. Gulping down mouthfuls of air, Spiderleg straightened up, "We barely stopped those mousebrains from being eaten. I was almost tempted to let it happen.", he scoffed, strolling off. Leafpool glanced over, nobody seemed badly injured, with no visible blood or scent of it.

Brightheart and Dustpelt were gathered around the littermates, giving them stern words. Though Leafpool wasn't concerned, it was still early days in their training. And If Dustpelt managed to deal with Squirrelflight as an apprentice, he could definitely handle Mousepaw

Berrypaw on the other paw - He was something else entirely.

With Brambleclaw overrun trying to lead a Clan while Firestar recovered, he'd assigned Brightheart as his apprentice's temporary mentor. Extremely glad, her father had been wise enough not to let Spiderleg teach the cream tom. Nothing good could come out of it, only bloating their egos to insufferable levels.

"But it was Berrypaw's idea!", Hazelpaw's squealed behind Leafpool. However, Berrypaw was having none of it, defending himself against his sister, "It could have destroyed the whole Clan!", he exaggerated. Dustpelt lashed his tail, trying to calm the overhyped young cats, "Hush! None of you is ready to take on a fox. And because of your foolishness, you're on camp duties for all of today and tomorrow.". They all hang their heads in shame.

On her return, Whitepaw overheard the mention of a fox, pricking her ears in alarm, "What about a fox?". Dustpelt explained, "We found a fox near the southern border, a pregnant one. But we scared it off in the direction of the Horse place before anyone got badly hurt. Only ruffled up a bit.".

Whitepaw's ears twitched nervously, at the presence of the red beast lurking round. Especially one which was pregnant in leaf-bare. The more desperate they were, the more dangerous they become. With Sorreltail's litter ready to become apprentices soon as well, there would be many young cats in the forest, ready to be snatched up. "You better report this to Firestar." Leafpool warned. Nodding, Dustpelt bounded up the boulders without another words, ducking into the Leader's den.

Hearing all the commotion, the Queens and kits wandered across the clearing, eyes wide in worry. "You're not hurt, are you?", Daisy exclaimed, circling her tail around them protected like they were still in the Nursery. As if proud, Berrypaw pointed to each littermate in turn, "Hazelpaw grazed her shoulder. Mousepaw lost a claw. And I got a thorn in my pad.", he mewed, puffing up his chest.

Sorreltail's litter, crowded their old nursery mates with a glint in their eyes. "Wow!", Honeykit exclaimed, "Real battle wounds!". Pretending to be a warrior, Poppykit lunged at a nearby twig, tearing it into splitters in her claws. Rolling back onto her paws, she shouted out, "See that? We're good enough to apprentices now. I want to join Hazelpaw!". With delight, the old friends reared up, trying to reach each other with flailing forepaws.

Whitepaw stepped in, nudging them away, "You'll join us soon, I promise. But you just have to wait a bit longer.", she mewed. Suddenly, Molekit came crashing between them, springing like a mad hare, "I've got an idea!", he announced, "Why don't we have a double ceremony? We become apprentices while Whitepaw becomes a warrior.".

Whitepaw chucked with amusement, "Well, ain't you the little genius?". Molekit tried making himself look like a Lionclan warrior, puffing up his chest and ruffing his black fur.

Coming into back up the senior apprentice, Sorreltail stood over her kits, "I'll have to see with Firestar. Now let's leave everyone in peace, Leafpool needs to check on your friends.". Groaning in disappointment, the litter obeyed her mother, stomping back to the Nursery.

Reminded of what she needed to do, Leafpool approached the three apprentices to treat their minor wounds. Despite loving being a Medicine cat, this was not one of those moments. Yet Brightheart stepped in, shaking her head, "This is the whole reason I here, Remember? You're got more important things to dealing with.". Hesitantly, Leafpool nodded, quickly passing a single nettle leaf over to her, "Use this.".

From afar, Cinderkit watched curiously as Brightheart got to work, tearing the leaf in half and pressing the pieces into Mousepaw's toe and Hazelpaw's shoulder. Daisy paced around them, like a fox in a fit, "Thank you.", she quietly muttered.

Everything settled down now, Leafpool and Whitepaw separated from the small crowd. Yet she was surprised to see Daisy following her, "Leafpool, I need to talk to you!".

Halting just beside the fresh-kill pile, Leafpool laid her tail on the seemly confused she-cat, "I'm listening.".

"It's just that, since my kits are now apprentices- I don't know what to do with myself.", she breathed, "I don't have any training. And Spiderleg even suggested I should go back to the Horse Place.". Overhearing them as he grabbed a fresh sparrow, Leafpool shot him a narrowed glare, the Black and brown warrior scoffed, "And I meant every word.", before hurriedly moving away. Spiderleg was always a nasty piece of work.

"I'm really not sure.", Leafpool mumbled, trying to gather her thoughts, "It should really Brambleclaw or Firestar you should be discussing this with. Or- actually, you should go to Goldenflower.". Blinking, Daisy questioned her, "The elder?".

"Before she was that, she was a full-time Queen.", Leafpool remarked, remembering stories told by Sandstorm in the Nursery. Daisy's darker mood seems to brighten up like sunset creeping over the horizon, "That's really possible?".

"We haven't had for a while but yes. She-cats don't have to leave when their kits do, some choose to stay and help other Queens.", Leafpool mewed. Thoughtful for a moment, Daisy licked Leafpool's shoulder out of respect, rushing off towards the Elder's den with a hopeful sparkle in her eye. Hoping Goldenflower was in a well enough condition to deal with Daisy's rapid questions.

Then, Leafpool glanced around nervously at her Clanmates gathered around camp, making sure no one was watching - Either lazing around or deep within their own conversations. Quickly, the Medicine cat snatched two plump mice from the fresh-kill pile, double her fair share. Making sure it was her sister's favourite meals. Even one of them wasn't fully for Leafpool, having to make do with only half her usual share. Yet this all had its purpose.

At last, Leafpool slid the poppy seeds in between the leaves, pressed down with her paw and closed the seal shut. Too exhausted to care anymore, she chucked the leaf seal randomly into the herb store, putting it in its proper place tomorrow. Leaning against the stone wall, Leafpool allowed herself only a few heartbeats of rest. Alone, in her little grey borrow, her own cut off world, just left with her thoughts. Outside, dusk had finally settled in, after a day that seemed to drag on and on. Before Cinderpelt's death, Leafpool wasn't aware just how much alone Medicine cat had to do. Her own apprentice would be welcomed any day now.

Her regular duties had taken her this long, yet still had to cover up her pregnancy on top of that. It was almost overwhelming. Unsure if she could actually go through with this. Yet a soft voice gave the motive she needed, "Leafpool? You ready?", Squirrelflight muttered in the entrance.

Inviting her in with a tail flick, Leafpool groggily forced herself to stand. Oddly patient, her sister took her place in the centre of the den, without complaining Leafpool had nothing set up yet. Trying to catch up, at the back of the cave, Leafpool upturned a pile of smooth pebbles, containing her secret supplies. Lining them up neatly in front of a Squirrelflight: Borage Leaves, Parsley, Stinging Nettles and Preserved mice.

Without waiting for her to ask, Leafpool pointed to each herb, doing her best to explain, "You'll take the borage leaves, which should start you're milk production. And you have to need put on weight, in order to fake a pregnant belly. While I'll do the opposite: Parsley to halt my milk while Nettles to keep my belly from swelling.".

Leaning forward, the ginger-she sniffed at the four pieces of fresh-kill warily. Leafpool had spent all day trying to snatch extra fresh-kill whenever she could, including her own meals and Clanmates' leftovers. What made it worse was the fact Leafpool knew, that food could be going to clanmates who needed it during leaf-bare. The prey's fur was greased with a thin layer of pale honey, having to admit it didn't look like the most appetizing. Squirrelflight sat back up, "Are you sure it's safe? How old is it?", she questioned. Probably painfully aware as well, they were making others go hungry to protect themselves.

Beginning to shuffle her own herbs towards herself, Leafpool couldn't face her sister's green gaze, "The honey should prevent it from rotting. Also just to make it easier to swallow. You have a lot to get through. It's safe, I'm sure of it.".

"Then I trust you. Let's save those kits.", she mewed, crouching beside the herbs. Leafpool taking her place as well. Nothing else needing to be said, they gulped down the supplies that would kick-start this life-long lie.

Wanting to get it over with, Leafpool rolled the Parsley and Nettles into a tight ball, stuffing it down her throat in one go. The odd mix of Minty and Salty tastes whirling round her tongue, made her gag slightly. Despite taking so many herbs in her life-time, she still never got use to it. If herbs weren't one thing, it was tasty. Lacking the experience of the Medicine cat, Squirrelflight had to awkwardly grasp each invisible leaf, taking even longer to chew at their rubbery textures. Yet the worst was yet to come, as Squirrelflight still needed to scoff through all that grimy fresh-kill.

Trying to be useful, Leafpool crammed herself into the Herb store, in search of Burdock Root, putting the Poppy seeds in their right spot while she was at it. By the time she returned with the root, she shocked to see, that half the fresh-kill was already gone and Squirrelflight choking! Her Medicine cat training taking over, Leafpool sent heavy blows onto her sister's shoulder blades, making her head jerk violently. After a few more heartbeats of shivering, she seemed to get a grip of the fresh-kill, finally swallowing.

Leafpool scolded her foolish littermate, "Slow down!", rubbing Squirrelflight's back as she coughed some more, "I understand you want to get it out the way, but don't kill yourself in the process.". Squirrelfight straightened up, the fur around her mouth now grimy with honey, "I'm acting like a kit, ain't I?", she grinned.

"Yes- you are.", Leafpool half purred and half sighed.

Maybe it was best they did this some other time, Leafpool beginning to drag the leftovers away. Yet Squirrelflight still wanted more, despite looking like she could be sick at any moment, grabbing it back, "I can finish it off, trust me.", she insisted.

"Alright then.", Leafpool hesitantly agreed, "I suppose it's best to get it out the way. You need to put on a lot of weight to be convincing.", she admitted.

Taking clear effect to ignore that statement, Squirrelflight gulped down the last of mouse chucks with more care this time. A worn out Squirrelflight let herself flop onto the stone floor, legs dangling and groaning, looking like the dead mice she'd just eaten. Rolling onto her stomach, Squirrelflight faced Leafpool with an unpleasant look, "How often will we have to do this?".

Leafpool wished she didn't need to answer, it certainly wasn't going to a pleasant process, but the last thing the two sisters needed between them was dishonesty. "About every 2 nights, maybe more." , the brown she-cat muttered.

Annoyed, Squirrelfight gridded her claws into the smooth surface of the den, "I swear, I'd be more bloated than a kittypet by the end of this.", she grumbled.

Leafpool shrugged, "Real Pregnancy isn't much better.", putting the Borage root away, her fiery sister clearly not suffering from a bellyache, even after downing the entire lake's worth of prey. "As long it means the kits will be safe, We'll do it.", Squirrelflight purred, pressing her head into Leafpool's check, regretful for her warmth. Leafpool couldn't have asked for a better sister, very few would be willing to sacrifice so much. Honestly, Leafpool didn't know if she really deserved it.

Then flinching as they both noticed the smokey grey figure blocking the entrance, with an obvious strain on his muscles. The moonlight sweeping over his pelt, giving him the same shine as Silverpelt. Eyes flashing over with a blue fire, Ashfur spat at Squirrelfight with frustration, "You have dawn patrol, mousebrain! Get to your nest.", he ordered, swiping his tail towards the Warrior's den with such force, it was like slashing claws.

"Remember, you're not the leader, Ashfur.", Squirrelflight retorted, barging past both cats and eventing the night. Strangely, instead of moving on, Ashfur remained in place like a rooted tree, staring Squirrelflight with a immense intensity, for her whole trip between the two dens. Making Leafpool's neck fur rise, unnerved.

Noticing the still healing wounds scattered across his body, Leafpool decided to check Ashfur now that he was here anyway. Flicking her tail for him to join her, Ashfur obeyed with distaste. While Leafpool sniffed every spot with her small pink nose, Ashfur just remained stiff and silent the whole time. Well, if he wasn't going to speak up, Leafpool would. "Any new she-cats caught your eye?", Leafpool mewed, trying to sound pleasant.

Alarmingly, Ashfur drew his lips back into a hateful snarl, "How can I trust any she-cat? After that one betrayed me like the ungrateful brat she is.", he hissed bitterly.

Head snapping up in offence, Leafpool just decided to get to the point, "That she-cat has a name and she's my sister! I saw the way you just looked at Squirrelflight. This has gone too far, Ashfur. It's been over a moon, you need to move on already. It's not healthy.".

Yet the words didn't seem to crack his spikey defence, just snorting with amusement, "You think you're the first to tell me that?", he growled, creating distance between them, "You're all the same.".

Leafpool inhaled, trying to keep herself calm, "If so many cats are telling you the same thing, shouldn't you be taking it seriously? Especially from a Medicine cat?", she questioned.

"Some lying excuse of a Medicine cat you are.", he spoke with distaste. Leafpool froze. Could he know? No- this was different. Was this seriously about the time he suggested Leafpool had faked the dream about Brambleclaw's deputyship? Yet, staring into Ashfur's eyes, Leafpool could tell he didn't even believe his own words, making it up only to get to Squirrelflight.

"You're a respected warrior, Ashfur.", Leafpool advised, "Don't ruin that for yourself. There are plenty of Clanmates willing to see if you're the right one. You're not alone, many cats have gone through rejection and willing to help you.".

"No cat has gone through what I have. Like you know anything about rejection anyway.", he mocked. The irony of his statement, making Leafpool's heart shrivel at the thought of Crowfeather. Ashfur carried on, "Spare me your pity. If you really want to be any use to me, go to that she-cat and return her to her rightful place.".

Disgusted, Leafpool had lost patience, "Enough.", she stated, "Squirrelflight is her own person and you have to respect. Our Clanmates have gone out their way to help but if you can't accept it, that's your own problem.". Infuriatingly, Ashfur didn't seem to be fazed by her stinging words at all, a bored expression. He didn't even care.

Switching back from protective sister to Medicine cat, Leafpool turned away, "You can restart your Warrior duties tomorrow. Just avoid anything too dangerous.", she informed, flicking her tail, signalling him to leave. His echoing pawsteps fading into silence.

Knowing Squirrelflight could probably handle the grey tom herself, Leafpool just decided to head towards her nest, burying herself deep within the moss. All the while trying to falling asleep, Leafpool was eerily aware that Ashfur had never properly left, still looming outside the entrance. Yet she was too exhausted to do anything more, sleep gripping her.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly, Leafpool was rudely awoken by sharp jabs into her flank, forcing her from slumber. Feeling hot breath blowing against her whiskers. Yet just as her senses separated from a blurred fog, releasing those were Brightheart's words droning in her ears, "Leafpool? It's Sunhigh already.", she informed in a stern tone. Sunhigh? That one word snapped Leafpool out of sleep, rapidly sitting up in her nest. How could she allow herself to sleep so long and- Why? She never did this before.

"Sorry- Sorry. I didn't mean to oversleep.", Leafpool gasped, rubbing her paw against her eyes, "Did I miss anything?". Outside, fierce daylight made the stone itself seem to glow with a yellow brightness, clanmates busy warming themselves in large sun patches. Certainly rare kind of weather for this season, so Thunderclan had to make use of every passing moment.

"Luckily, no.", Brightheart mewed, "Slept any longer though and you could've missed the ceremony.". Reminded that Firestar had agreed to Molekit's idea of a double ceremony two sunrises ago, the day finally arrives. At this rate, the apprentice den will be overflowing, even with Whitepaw leaving. Brightheart carried herself with a clear pride like any mother welcoming their kit into the Warriors' den. Sandstorm certainly had been.

Stepping out of her bedding, Leafpool stretched while carrying on the conversation, "Whitepaw more than deserves it by this point.", Leafpool purred. Brightheart helped get scraps of moss out of her tabby fur, her motherly instincts kicking in on her daughter's special day.

"She's been too selfless, staying behind all this time just for poor Birchpaw.", Brightheart agreed, "Though this isn't why I'm here. It's that, I really think you should be doing something about the greencough soon.". To this, Leafpool's ears pricked in alarm, staring directly at Brightheart, "Who has it? I thought I cured Mousefur's whitecough.", she admitted.

Brightheart shrugged, "I don't really know, my knowledge only covers the basics. It's just that serval Cats reported Sandstorm been constantly coughing." Her mother was sick? How could a simple helper notice this before her? She's supposed to be the trained Medicine cat. Letting Brightheart do more of the work then she was, it was unfair.

Even if was expected for the illness to be creeping in around this time, it didn't make it any less of a threat, especially since it's Leafpool first time tackling it by herself. Doing anything to avoid an outbreak, with so many promising young youths around. Leafpool was determined not to lose anyone.

"Alright.", Leafpool huffed, "I'll warn everyone at Today's Clan meeting. Thank you.", giving her chest a few nervous licks. Up until this point, she'd failed to realise the scrawny shrew at Brightheart's paws, nudging it towards the Medicine cat, Brightheart chuffed, "There's still a little bit of time before the ceremony, so eat up. You can't celebrate on an empty stomach.".

Leafpool purred, taking the fresh-kill in her mouth just as a fluffy cloud seemed to drift across the entrance, "There you are, Brightheart! We need to practice our embarrassing speeches, remember?", Cloudtail purred, Brightheart meeting up with him twinning their tails as they padded off. Suddenly, Leafpool felt very sorry for Whitepaw. Her overgrown kit of a father knew whatever he was planning was embarrassing, yet of course, that's the whole reason Cloudtail did it.

With the two mates now gone, Leafpool briskly crouched down, scoffing only a few mouthfuls before burying the half-eaten shrew amongst the pebbles of her secret stash. The half meal far from satisfying the hunger. Tonight would be second-time Squirrelflight would need to down a mountain of prey to gain the rapid weight she needed to fake her pregnancy. Speaking of that, Leafpool sniffed at her belly, to see if the Stinging nettles and Parsley had done their jobs. At the very least, she couldn't pick up any scent of milk, having stopped it production.

Yet to her dismay, her stomach had gotten notably more solid and plump since she last checked. Nothing large enough to suspect kits, but definitely edging towards it. The days where somebody would finally notice were rapidly approaching. As she feared, Stinging nettles only halted swelling of wounds, not bellies. Desperately, she needed to find alternative and fast.

Originally, she didn't want to resort to it, but it had to be done. Later, was the night of the Half-moon, so during the meeting, Leafpool could slip in a question on how to stop swelling stomachs. Making sure to keep it subtle.

Catching herself pacing and breath becoming panicked, Leafpool shook her pelt down, head spinning. She could figure this out later in the night, but during the day, her Clan needed her to do her duties as usual.

While heading to the Herb store, Leafpool gathered all her mental notes for the day ahead: After Ashfur was dismissed back into his duties, no signs of weakness had shown, so she didn't think she needed to worry about his physical health, even if she did for his mental. Rainwhisker's injuries weren't healing as quickly as expected, yet weren't getting any worse, so didn't need any herbs. All he needed was more time to recover, despite how much he complained.

The condition of Goldenflower's teeth had remained stable recently, but Leafpool was already sparing so many herbs for her, the Medicine cat couldn't offer any further treatment, only hoping the good times lasted for the ageing Elder. Finally, there was her Father. Since, she needed to ask him to do the Greencough announcement anyway, she could check on him then.

Alright. Everything softened, she just needed to follow what she plans for the day, business as usual. Nothing major. Searching through the long rows of preserved herbs, Leafpool taking Goldenrod and Burnet off their narrow ledges, for Firestar. And while she was here, prepare the Catmint for the Greencough. However as she scanned for its usual place, all she found was a patch of bare stone. Mouse-dang! Where could it possibly be? This was one of the most important herbs out there, she always kept a close eye on it.

If it had somehow run out, this was the worst time possible. Having others tasks to deal with, all Leafpool could do was remind herself to retrieve more at the Abandoned Twoleg Nest later on.

Carrying her supplies from her den to her father's, Leafpool passed many excited groups chattering among themselves like sparrows. Even catching brief mentions of Squirrelflight among the sea of noise.

It was a prosperous time for Thunderclan, especially unusual for Leafbare. Two large litters apprenticed back to back and the supposed Deputy's was along the way. It's proved to many that the Lake was a worthy place for the Clans Afterall, many even more rich and lush than the Old forest. It was hard to grasp, but those litters were the first of countless generations who would live beside the Lake. They were making history and they didn't even know it.

All this and Leafpool couldn't share it with anyone. Reminded besides from business talk Squirrelflight or Brightheart, it seemed ages since Leafpool had any time to simply gossip. Well, that was the penalty she had to pay for running away with the dark grey tom. She scaled the large boulders leaning against the steep cliff, heading to her Father's Den.

On top of the high ledge, it was an entirely different world. A vicious gale ruffed Leafpool's pelt as she took a brief moment to glance back into camp, her clanmates scattering around like ants up here. This was the vast view Firestar saw every day, knowing so many cats depended on him. Yet it was same for her too. Thunderclan needed their Medicine cat, just as they did their leader.

Finding the narrow crevice within the cliff, Leafpool crawled in the gloom of the Leader's den. As usual, her parents were inside, curled around each other. A weak Firestar had his head nestled in his mate's paws as she cleaned his fiery pelt. With their daughter's entrance, they raised their heads in greeting.

"You're up late.", Sandstorm commented, concerned, "Are you giving yourself enough time to relax?". Laying down the medicine, Leafpool tried switching the attention elsewhere, "I'm the one who should be worrying, not you.", she mewed, "Is it true you've been coughing?.

Sandstorm shifted her paws over the moss, "Do you think it's really Greencough?", she muttered.

Leafpool swallowed back a gasp, "Why didn't you come to me earlier?", she asked. The pale she-cat mumbled, "I didn't realise it was so serious. But at least we know now, so that's the important thing.".

"Make sure to come over after the ceremony, then. Speaking of that-", Leafpool began, turning to Firestar, "Can I warn the Clan during the meeting? The sooner awareness is spread, the less likely there will be an outbreak.".

"I hate to put a downer on the Ceremony but if it's for the safety of everyone, then of course.", Firestar agreed without hesitation, his voice more steady then expected. With that pulse in the flow of conversation, the family knew instinctively, it was best to let Leafpool proform what she came here to do already. Sitting away from the nest, Sandstorm made space for them as Leafpool's muzzle sniffed at Firestar's deep wound.

Despite it still being raw red, a new layer of skin has settled in, sealing away any bare muscle. Leafpool had added so much Goldenrod over the past few days, now there no opening for infection to slip in anymore. Honestly, no matter what herb she used, the wound had been so deep, it was impossible not to leave a scar. Right now, the best Leafpool could do was let the air get to it and trust the body to finish the last of the healing process.

With a loose mossball, Leafpool dabbed out the rotting Goldenrod paste. To Firestar's surprise, she didn't add a fresh coating, only pushing a new herb towards him. "There's nothing more I can do for the wound.", she explained, "So your only focus is getting your strength back, which is what this Burnet for.". Even the wise leader couldn't help but make a face at the herb, knowing its reputation as one of the foulest tasting.

The mother and daughter tried to distract themselves while Firestar had fun with the bitter leaves, "So how's Squirrelflight's pregnancy going?", Sandstorm asked cheerfully. The question took Leafpool completely off guard, like a snake had bitten her tongue. Strangely, her father seemed to react too, his tail tip twitching nervously. Quickly shaking it off, Leafpool attempted to give the generic Medicine cat response, "The kits are developing as they should. A good healthy litter I suspect.".

"That's good.", Sandstorm quietly muttered, "One less thing for Brambleclaw to be worried about. Has Squirrelflight told you about him yet?", finishing the question with a rasping cough. Leafpool was aware that Brambleclaw had been overworking himself to the bone, trying to run the Clan in Firestar's absence while still needing to look after Goldenflower. Yet she hadn't found the time amongst all the physical injuries and concealing her kits. So Leafpool just shook her head, hoping her mother could fill her in with the details.

"He hasn't slept in his own nest for days now. He's always with besides Goldenflower's, not even giving himself proper bedding.", Sandstorm sighed.

"Then he's a mousebrain!", Leafpool exclaimed. This was Squirrelflight's mate they were talking about. How had her sister failed to knock any sense into him yet? Sandstorm nodded thoughtfully, "It is. But I hardly blame him amongst his kits, mother and the Clan. It's too much for a young cat like him.". For a heartbeat, the eerily similarities, Leafpool almost thought Sandstorm was referring to her yet knew better.

"Then it wouldn't hurt him to get some help.", Leafpool admitted, "Father, maybe you could appoint a warrior to temporary share the Deputy duties, to take off the load off Brambleclaw.". The suggestion made Firestar freeze in place, his eyes darkening over with green blazing suns. Clearing having flashbacks to the gruesome days when he himself was a mere warrior. Witnessing the amount of death, conflict for the deputy position had brought. Unknownst to either of her parents, even death wasn't a barrier for Tigerstar, still lurking within the dreams of the living.

Firestar knowing if he gave the wrong cat, a taste of power or the slightest entitlement to the deputyship, the whole cycle could restart. The Clans always had those bloody tragedies running across its history. Just hoping she wouldn't have one in her lifetime, as her parents did.

Hurriedly, Sandstorm pressed herself into Firestar's hot flank, flattening her ears, "Oh, don't silly.", she scolded into his ear, "It will only be for a moon at most. Those days are long past. No warrior of the modern generation is capable of that kind of treachery.". Her words rang true as even the questionable Brambleclaw had failed to give into ambition when given the perfect opportunity.

Finally, Firestar's paranoia faded, shaking his head, "Sorry, I'm being mousebrained.", he apologised, sitting up and straightening up. "Even if he wasn't my first choice, I know Brackenfur be more then willing to be a temporary deputy. Graystripe would want it.". The two she-cats shared a worried glance, yet said nothing. First Tigerstar and now his old friend? Unsure what could be putting Firestar on edge. And it had started ever since Squirrelflight's pregnancy was brought up. As if her father was pining to the past, to escape the future. To make the fearless leader, fearful. Did he know something about her kits?

Before she could ask further, Firestar had already gotten to all fours, "We shouldn't keep Whitepaw or Sorreltail's kits waiting any longer.". The Burnet seemed to be taking effect, as the ginger tom was able to stand without his mate's support. Taking a moment to loosen his stiff muscles, stretching his legs and shaking himself down, being stuck in a nest for too long. Hints of the old Firestar were starting to show, as he was the first out of the cave. With his tail and head held high, even if his paws still trembled under his weight.

The sudden switch between dim light to blinding sun made Leafpool's eyes water as if bees were stinging them. Usually, Leafpool would stand under the High ledge for meetings, but this time, she'd been on top, standing above it all. Reluctantly, settling down next to Firestar on the flat platform, while Sandstorm slid down the smooth boulders into the rock hollow below. Feeling very out of place up here, with all her friends and kin seeming more further away and smaller than ever.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting.", Firestar repeated the ancient words, spoken by countless leaders before him.

Without delay, Clanmates scrambled out of the dens, filling out the clearing in waves of colourful pelts, like a flood. They crammed themselves into the edges, leaving a large open space in the centre for the selected cats. Amongst the sea of faces, Leafpool managed to spot Squirrelflight, who gave her reassuring nod, giving her a rush of confidence.

"Before we foreseen, Leafpool has an announcement.", Firestar mewed calmly, inviting her up with a flick of his tail. Trying to relax, Leafpool decided to make it short and simple, making sure not to directly stare into the many judging eyes, "As expected of this time, Greencough has settled in again. And we need to work together to avoid an outbreak. So if you suspect yourself or any other Clanmate to have it, don't hesitate to come to my den. Not just for your sake, but everyone else's.", Leafpool uttered.

Not in the mood to see their reactions, Leafpool hurriedly ducked away, plunging back into the common crowd, where she belonged. Disorientating to be back on the even ground again. Veering around the rim of the crowd, until she at the very back, wedging herself between Daisy and Squirrelflight. Her sister wrapped her long bushy tail round Leafpool while they watched the rest of the meeting in silence. Serval fox-lengths away, their old friend, Sorreltail was busy giving her kits a quick wash, literally needing to pin Molekit down as he wriggled like to a warm, to get away his mother's rasping tongue.

"Today, we'll be doing something never done before in Thunderclan history, as we not only welcome new apprentices but a new warrior as well.", Firestar rang, his condition still forcing him to bend over slightly. Molekit gave Sorreltail one last scowl, even though his sleek pelt glinted like water. Despite this, the Tortoiseshell, along the other proud parents' beamed with delight. In the sky, the thick overcast cleared to allow sunlight to flood the Clearing, making it glow gold.

All the kits scrambled over each other, in a desperate attempt to be first. While Whitepaw calmly padded in last, everyone now neatly lining up. The snowy apprentice likes giant within the row of kits.

Holding his head towards the sun, Firestar began, "Whitepaw, you've trained harder than most to understand the ways of the Clans and the Warrior code. So, I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, appoint you as a Warrior in the name of Starclan. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect your Clan, even at cost of your life?".

Without flinching, Whitepaw's promise came out loud and clear, "I do.".

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your Warrior name. From this moment on, you'll be known as Whitewing. Starclan honours your Patience and Sacrifice and we welcome you as a full Warrior of Thunderclan.". Normally, Thunderclan would have broken out into a chant, but there were still four more cats to name. Pulsing for breath, Firestar started again with the four kits. 

"Whitewing! Molepaw! Cinderpaw! Honeypaw!-"

Heartbeats seemed to drag on after her father had listed out separate five names and four mentors, yet it was finally done. The stand out Mentor for this ceremony must of been Brook. A surprise to the dark tabby as much as for the rest of Thunderclan. But it made sense. As a former kittypet himself, Firestar prided himself on making sure every Thunderclan member welcomed. The chanting over, they could personally welcome the new additions to the Warrior's den and Apprentice's den. Waiting for Whitewing to stop being smothered by Cloudtail and Brightheart, the sisters stepped towards their old friend.

"It finally happened.", Squirrelflight cheered, "Does it feel weird?". Whitewing shrugged, unable to stop herself having a massive droopy grin, "A little. But it's been so long, I'm more than ready for a change.".

The ginger she-cat playfully nudged Whitewing in the shoulder with her nose, "That's an understatement. I still remember you use babysit us for Sandstorm, because you were basically already an apprentice.". Their pelts brushed as they bonded over their nursery memories, purring with amusement.

"Come along my minions!", Birchpaw's yappy voice sounded, a trail of tiny cats bounding behind him, squealing uncontrollably, "Birchstar will introduce you to your new Clan, Apprenticeclan!". Leading them in between two boulders, straight into the Apprentice's den.

"Now Birchpaw the oldest of nine apprentices. Certainly a major upgrade from his time with you.", Leafpool commented, twitching her whiskers. Though Whitewing waved her tail dismissively, "I spent my last few moons making sure he can put those kits in their place. He's tougher than a nutshell now. Not even Berrypaw can get him.", she boasted.

Leafpool stared at her, blinking, "That would be mighty impressive if he could.", she mewed. Being caught in her smoke of lies, Whitewing gave a sigh of defeat, "Can anyone deal with that overgrown furball?".

After chatting away with Sorreltail, Daisy overheard them, "Give him some time.", his mother's pleaded, "Warrior Training should humble him a bit.". Quickly, Whitewing dipped her head apologetic. Before long, Whitewing and Daisy quickly got on friendly terms, trading hints and tips on how to deal with pesty cream tom. Her friend's attention elsewhere now, Leafpool decided to move on herself. Weaving through her Clanmates, the crowd was beginning to break apart now, as they separated to either congratulated individuals or retreated back to their dens.

While most were still gathered, Leafpool should use this time to snuff out where greencough lurked. Scanning the longs rows for any coughing. However, instead of her finding it, it came right to her, as Sorreltail marched an embarrassed Molepaw over to the Medicine cat.

"I heard your announcement and this little troublemaker apparently doesn't want to get better.", she mewed down at her son. Yet Molepaw attempted to protest, "But there's nothing wron-", however before he could finish, he interrupted by a nasty coughing fit, which he sealed his jaw shut in effect to hide it. There was so much rasping, it appeared to be the later stages. And when Leafpool placed her muzzle to his forehead, his body was radiating fierce heat, running a high fever.

Now closer to him, Leafpool even saw the subtle shivers of weakness running down his legs, as he struggled to hold his own weight. Great Starclan, he must have the stubbornness of a Shadowclan warrior to be able to hide his illness this long.

"How long have you had this?", Leafpool gasped, backing away. Unable to meet the Medicine cat gaze, Sorreltail spoke on his behalf, "Apparently he's hidden it for at least four days.", Sorreltail sighed, clearly worried. To this, Molepaw grumbled, "I wasn't hiding anything. Real warriors don't get sick.".

"All cats get sick, Molepaw.", Leafpool gently explained to the naive apprentice, "Including warriors. Now if you want to help your Clan, you need to let me help you first.". Taking aback by her words, Molepaw glanced down at his black paws, before reluctantly nodded, going to Leafpool's side.

"Will it take long?", Sorreltail asked, "It'll be a shame if he couldn't explore the territory with his littermates.". Seeing her old friend like this, made Leafpool's heartache. But she knew better than to rush anything when it came to the health of her Clanmates. "I'll do my best.", Leafpool promised, "But I can't say how long it will take. Molepaw will need to stay in my den until I have the Greencough under control.".

Seemingly understanding, Sorreltail dipped her head gratefully, "I have no doubt you will.". Licking her kit's ears, the Queen crouched beside him, "You'll just to have to stay in the Medicine den for a little while but it won't be long.", she mewed.

"But that'll be so boring!", Molepaw exclaimed. Sorreltail blinked at him, "But if you do this, you'll make sure no one else will get sick?" When Molepaw opened his mouth to protest further, a brown shadow appeared from behind them. A stern-looking Brook staring down at her apprentice, her firm gaze enough to silence the black tom in an instant, "Do as your mother tells you, Kit. Or you won't start your training on time.", Brook scolded.

Sorreltail blinked at Brook, laying her tail her shoulder, "Brook, Clan cats ain't kits anymore at six moons.", she softly reminded the former Tribe cat. Brook nodded, repeating it under her breath, still struggling to learn the new way of life. Afterwards, Brook attempted to be more gentle with her new apprentice, "If you do this, you'll be closer to becoming a warrior then any of your littermates.", she encouraged.

"Really?", Molepaw exclaimed, puffing out his chest. After a pulse, the young cat slowly dipped his head towards the two she-cats, going to Leafpool's side. With it agreed, Leafpool glided the restless youth towards at her den, Sandstorm not needing an escort there. On there way over, they pasted Firestar, Brambleclaw and Brackenfur bundled together in deep conversation. Molepaw watching the deputy and leader in awe. Yet all Leafpool saw was her father and sister's mate. A heartbeat later, they scattered, Brambleclaw surprisingly fine with Brackenfur taking some of his duties, almost pleased. "Brambleclaw!", Leafpool called out, "My den.". Still bewildered from her sudden order, Brambleclaw nodded, though confused, heading over.

Dropping Molepaw to her den, Leafpool searched last remnants of the scattering meeting. Thank Starclan, no more sick cats to be found. She'd caught it early with only two Clanmates infected. Now the main thing was to get them cured quickly. Which would be tricky, considering the Catmint store had somehow either run out or disappeared. Soon, Brightheart had sensed the commotion within the Medicine den, joining to lend an extra set of paws.

Priorities needed else where, Leafpool quickly did Brambleclaw, while Brightheart smoothed Sandstorm's and Molepaw's throats down with honey. His deep eyes were deep sunk into his head, dark rims surrounding them. Not even able to find the time, to flatten his scrappy brown coat.

"How much sleep did you get last night?", Leafpool mewed, circling and sniffing him to find any other symptoms. Flexing his claws his against the gritty floor, he was reluctant to answer but couldn't ignore a question from a Medicine cat. "I've been up doing extra hurting.", he admitted, "Most prey's fur or feathers are too tough for Goldenflower now. Only plump mice and pigeons have enough soft meat to spare."

Consisting it was Leafbare, it would be tricky to find the certain fresh-kill Brambleclaw soft. Yet the foolish part, was his delusional he needed to do it alone. Even her lying pelt still had Squirrelflight. "But that doesn't need solely fall on you, Brambleclaw.", Leafpool replied, "Elders are the whole Clan's reasonability. Just give out the order, if any hurter finds those fresh-kill, it'll go straight to Goldenflower. Alright?".

Swallowing down his pride, Brambleclaw agreed with a snort, "If you think it's best.".

"I do.", Leafpool nodded, "Now onto you- Looking after your mother isn't excuse to start neglecting your own health. So either return to your own nest for a while or at least set a new one in the Elder's den. Actually-". Before the deputy could do anything, the Medicine cat called out to a passing apprentice from across the clearing, "Hazelpaw!".

Stunned for a heartbeat, the grey and white she-cat trotted over to the Rim of the cave, nosing twitching like a mouse's, curiously watching the busy den.

Grabbing one of the unused nests within her own den, Leafpool shoved the large green clump into Hazelpaw's forepaws. "Lay this down in the Elder's den. Next to Goldenflower's, as soft as you can make it. A nest fit for your deputy.", Leafpool instructed, tail pointing to an embarrassed Brambleclaw. Seemly deeply honoured being chosen for the job, Hazelpaw eagerly flew like the wind to get it done.

Reaching into the shadowy corner of the den, Leafpool slid of out dried oak leaf, curving upwards, to cleanly nestle the shiny blacks shells of poppy seeds in its centre. "No matter what you choose though before you go to sleep tonight, I need you to take those.", Leafpool mewed.

"Do I really deserve those?", Brambleclaw whispered in such a quiet voice, it was more of a question to himself then Leafpool. Sensing his uneasiness with the herbs, Leafpool tried being rescuing, "Longtail or Mousefur can look out for Goldenflower. I know your mother doesn't want to see you doing this to yourself."

Finally, giving in, Brambleclaw accepted the seeds with a twitch of the ears, grasping the leaf's stem between his teeth. As he delivered the poppy seeds to the Warrior's den, at last joining Squirrelflight again, guilt pricked over his pelt like ripples on a puddle when a raindrop struck it.

This had to be deeper than Goldenflower. Was this the aftermath of being forced to kill his own brother for refusing cold-blooded murder?

"Leafpool!", Brightheart's alarmed call made Leafpool almost leap out of her pelt. Rushing over, Brightheart was bent over a violently shivering Molepaw, who had sunk down onto his side while Sandstorm remained crouched in her nest, fur spiked. The black apprentice's pelt had an unnatural shine to it as the burning fever forced the water from his body.

Reacting quickly, Leafpool tore a mossball from Molepaw's nest and flung it towards her mother, "Soak it in water and keep him hydrated.". As Sandstorm dealt with that, Leafpool tested Molepaw's strength, nudging him to his paws with her muzzle. Yet he remained too limp to get up, only able to groan. Sorreltail had been right about the time frame. Being untreated for so many days, Molepaw's greencough was in the final stages, his condition declining rapidly.

"Mousedang!", Leafpool cursed aloud. She couldn't let an apprentice slip away on his first day of training. It was too unfair, he hadn't even seen the lake yet. Heart pounding, she ignored a lost Brightheart, heading to the Herb Store. Debating in her head whether to use Hawkweed or Coltsfoot. The first was specifically a cure for greencough, even if was a weak one. However, due to Molepaw's age, still a kit only a day ago, it was too tough. Forcing her to get the softer Coltsfoot, which was only for general use.

Having decided, she grabbed the ragged leaves of Ragwort for strength and shrivelled flowers of Coltsfoot for a cough. Using her claws, Leafpool hurriedly gridded the herbs into a mixture of fine strips. Exiting the store, Leafpool stumbled over her words as she was hastily explaining to Brightheart, "This is a mix of Ragwort and Coltsfoot- Try to get Molepaw to eat it while I get more Catmint.", she uttered, quickening her pace.

Yet Brightheart sidestepped to block her path, eye widen to the same size as an owl's, "You mean you've run out of Catmint?", she gasped.

Forcing herself to nod, Leafpool clawed the ground, frustrated with herself, "I don't what happened to it. Whether it ran out or went missing, it's doesn't matter. It's gone. I have to go out for more.", she growled, going past the white and ginger she-cat, seriously pressed for time.

"Be quick!", Brightheart's words echoed as Leafpool left the den far behind, breaking off into a run. Bounding across the rock hollow like deer trying to escape death, Leafpool was about to tear through the thorn entrance, when a grey wall of fur blocked her. Crouched down, Rainwhisker blinked sleepily up at her, patches of his fur still thinned from his healing wounds. Rising to his paws, he casually padded over, "You're not scouting for herbs, are you? I've sent so long recovering, I'd do anything to get out the camp.", he mewed.

Crushing loose grit under her paws, Leafpool made her answer snappy, "I am.", failing to hide her impatience. Yet Rainwhisker didn't seem to care, eagerly joining her side, "Oh, that's great. Care if I join you-".

"This is serious, Rainwhisker.", Leafpool interrupted the happy-go-lucky tom, "Molepaw has collapsed from greencough. So if you want to help me- We'll have to run the whole time.". Admittedly, Leafpool desperately needed a warrior's speed right now. With the mention his sister's kit in danger, his face became shocked, "Sorreltail...", he muttered. With a sudden tone shift, Rainwhisker swang his broad head towards the entrance, "Let's not wait then!".

Before Leafpool could react, the grey warrior sprang out of camp with powerful hind legs like a hare, unturning earth as he went, disappearing to the forest in less than a heartbeat. Already lagging behind, Leafpool was left to catch up in Rainwhisker's dust. A returning patrol staring at the two cats in shock as they darted past like hawks.

In the distance, Rainwhisker was nothing but a grey speck flickering in and out of existence on the green horizon. Yet Leafpool didn't dare call for him to slow down. Every heartbeat counted. And they both knew the final destination anyway. Knowing this forest for half their lives. Knowing it like their own pelts.

Out in the open territory, they had to carefully pick their way through the endless sea of undergrowth. Sticking to the flatten paths, their clanmates constantly tread each day. Driving under overhanging bracken and leaping over rotting logs. Stems constantly threatening to trip them up or claw-like branch swiping at their faces.

Building speed, Leafpool's paws barely skimmed the ground, almost like she was flying. Energy surging through her veins faster and faster. Her mind and eyes strictly fixed on the journey ahead. Never before had there been such raw determination pulsing through her. Determined, not to let this day, become the first time she lost a patient as a lone medicine cat. Not a young cat who was no more than a kit.

Soon, her muscle began aching, crying for her to rest. Yet she didn't dare slow her pace, not for a heartbeat. The swallow ditches and rising slopes pasted under her so fast, the ground flowed into a current, like waves of a gushing river. Eventually, the looming dark shape of the abandoned Twoleg nest came into view between the oak trunks. Falling just short of the towering pines of Shadowclan territory. Smooth cut stone walls rose from the ground, supported by nothing but rotting wooden beams. Ready to crumble down with the slightest breeze. Large square holes on all of its sides, only thick gloom laying inside.

Finding a dip in the earth, Leafpool slipped under the massive tangle of thorns, acting as a spiky barrier, protecting what lay beyond. The canopy opened up, letting the sun stream the whole clearing. Unique colourful flowers and plants lined the Nest's stained walls, overflowing with the scent of sweet herbs. Thunderclan was lucky to have this isolated clearing.

Rainwhisker rounded the corner, already searching the rows of plants, his muzzle down to the gritty yet soft floor. "I've already checked half the nest itself, so I'll carry on with that.", he sternly reported, "You check the edges of the Clearing.", continuing on his way with full focus. Completely skipping over the actual catmint itself, not giving it a second glance. Not waiting for him to figure it on his own, Leafpool instantly rushed to the right spot.

"Those are nettles, Mousebrain! You'll hurt yourself.", Rainwhisker snapped, stressed. Confidently, Leafpool plucked the greyish leaves from its fuzzy stems. Releasing she wasn't getting stung, Rainwhisker turned away in a huff, "Nevermind.". Then he turned away, signalling for her to follow, "There's something you need to see.", he mewed. Curiously, the grey tom led the way to the other side of the dull Twoleg nest, a small leaf pile neatly placed on the sandy soil for all to see.

Those leaves were tightly woven together in an unnatural way, exactly like the leaf bundles Leafpool used to store herbs back in camp. It even had that knot at the top. It couldn't be, could it? Giving her freshly picked herb to Rainwhisker, she cautiously circled the strange object. Approaching it, Leafpool opened it with her teeth, the dried leaves splitting apart. The two cats gasped together. The original catmint store.

"I don't get it. What are stored herbs doing all the way in this dump?", Rainwhisker blurted, gritting his teeth. "I don't know.", Leafpool admitted. Even for a Medicine cat, it was baffling. It couldn't be some animal. There were no recent attacks from any creatures on camp. Meat eaters like Badger and Foxes would have no reason to steal, what to them, would be a useless plant.

It had to be a cat. However, the herb store had remained completely untouched in the last battle on camp. So the only option- was a Clanmate. But who and why? What purpose would anyone have for taking the whole Catmint supply without her permission and place it here? It seemed too random, so pointless. Yet again. There was a third option. A more supernatural explanation. Is this an omen from Starclan?

Rainwhisker took a step forward, ears flattened, "It probably some tasteless joke from an apprentice.", he scoffed, "But Firestar can deal with them later. We have a life to save.". Just as Leafpool leaned forward to grab the stored catmint, there was a rustle of leaves in canopy bordering the clearing. Strangely, Rainwhisker had his blue gaze fixed directly at a nearby rotting tree, flickers of movement among the frail branches.

Yet just before Leafpool could get a clear view herself, there was a thunderous crack splitting the air itself! A long thin shadow fell over them, as the huge shape of a broken branch, rapidly speeding towards them, spinning out of control. It consumed more and more of Leafpool's vision, as it approached, nearer and nearer.

Not even having time to gasp as Rainwhisker's deafening words rang painful close to her ears, "Get out the way!", the warrior yowled on the top of his lungs, driving his powerful forepaws into her flank at full force. Forcing her to stumble and drop the catmint, scattering them in an explosion of leaves.

Yet it wasn't enough.

The branch met it's target, slamming into the ground and Rainwhisker, with the sick snap of bone. A heartbeat later, it somehow managed to bounce, still spinning, the end part landing squarely on the side of Leafpool's skull. No pain. Just instant blackness.

Soon the fog darkness started to clear from Leafpool's vision, becoming conscious again. It wasn't obvious what yet, but all she knew, was that imminent danger was lurking. Blindly flailing forward, she tried to reach for something, anything. Yet she wasn't stumbling on all fours, she on the floor, crawling on her belly like a snake. No longer surrounded by the greens and browns of the Forest but dull greys all around. Under her pads, it was smooth stone instead of crusty sand.

Rapidly shaking her head, Leafpool's senses finally sparked to life. Finding herself in her overly familiar cave, just as gloomy and bare as she remembered. The Numbness faded as a sharp pain struck her head, the spinning world and bile silvering up her throat. The raw reek of blood making her nostrils burn. Not to make it any worse, Leafpool retreated back into the safety of the nest, pressing her face against the moss, in an effort to make the numbness return again. Between her ear and jaw, a large chunk of fur and skin had been ripped clean off, an unpleasant dip left in its place. Though, it's seemed to be the only wound.

Running her paw over it, not only small drops of scarlet, but cobwebs and chewed herbs lay on her small pink pads. Once herbs were in this crushed state, it was impossible to tell what they once were. So she couldn't be sure if Brightheart had used the right herb. Making Leafpool wander, what exactly had happened? All she remembered was a falling branch, and then nothing- She must have been knocked out and taken back by some passing patrol.

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back in an instant. The Bone crack! Abruptly, new energy struck through her like a lightning bolt, "Rainwhisker!", Leafpool gasped, forcing herself upwards. Ignoring the fresh swelling of blood in her wound, she threw her head side to side, frantically searching around the cave. However, the Grey warrior was nowhere to be found, neither was Molepaw.

The place was eerily deserted besides from a small bundle of creamy fur, Sandstorm tucked away in the corner nest. Beyond the rocky archway, twilight had settled in, as everything was bathed in purple light, the many dark outlines of her clanmates scattered across the blue tinted clearing. How much time has passed since she was knocked out? The atmosphere lay heavy with the scent and murmuring of pure grief.

Limping over to the only cat there, Leafpool prodded her mother awake, surprised to that her eyelids flew open instantly, only resting her head. As Sandstorm rose her head, her expression was as cold and dead as a stone. Making freezing chills of terror rip down Leafpool's tail.

"How's your greencough?", Leafpool whispered weakly, "And where's Molepaw and Rainwhisker?", utterly dreading the answer. Not able to meet her daughter's pleading gaze, Sandstorm anxiously tore at her moss bedding, "I'm fine.", Sandstorm assured her, "Ashfur's patrol remembered to retrieve the Catmint, when they brought back you and Rainwhisker-",

However, the Pale she-cat trailed off her words. Silence formed like frost, creating a barrier between them. Already knowing Leafpool's unasked question, Sandstorm finally answered, "I'm sorry- Neither of them survived: Rainwhisker's spine was crushed, already dead by the time the patrol found him. And Molepaw slipped away shortly afterwards, not getting the catmint in time.".

Fangs of solid ice crunched down deep into Leafpool's ribs, the sheer shock physically painful, stumbling back. Alarmed to see her daughter like this, Sandstorm stood over Leafpool, burying her head into her neck fur.

"None of this is your fault, Leafpool.", Sandstorm softly mewed, "You were in unconscious the whole time, you couldn't have done anything. Even the greatest Medicine cats can't save everyone, including Cinderpelt. All you can do is try your best, and that's what you've done today.".

Truly, Leafpool wished her Mother's heartfelt words could be meaningful to her. But Sandstorm just didn't understand: The Catmint store went missing while greencough was present and her friend's brother and son die in the same night. This couldn't be a coincidence. Imagining endless pairs of blue blazing eyes staring at her.

Inside her, tiny legs and paws battered at their fleshy confinement, forcing Leafpool to clutch her stomach, hunching over. Were those the consequences Thunderclan had to suffer because of her crimes? Was this Starclan punishment? The wrath of her Warrior ancestors was never to be underestimated.

The former Deputy of Windclan, Mudclaw had made this mistake. Thinking he knew Starclan's will over Onestar. For his arrogance, a bolt of lightning and a massive tree had been sent to crush him. That's just didn't happen by accident. Never able to imagine it, but maybe now it was Leafpool's turn.

Wails of anguish broke the unmoving air, cracking like thunder. Swishing Sandstorm away with her tail, Leafpool nervously crouched at the entrance, spying outwards. Each cat having their own unique way of dealing with the tragedy. Brambleclaw pressed himself hard against Squirrelflight, his supposed pregnant mate. As if an unseen danger would snatch up the unborn kits up at any moment. Normally, her independent sister would of swatted him away, not liking being fused over. But this time, she was too distant in a confused haze to care.

While Daisy had rounded up the older apprentices along with Whitewing, trying to keep them calm. However the creamy Queen wasn't handling well herself, more fearful then grieving. Making Leafpool to wonder if she'd try to return to the Horse place again, like she had done when Berrypaw lost half his tail.

Rows of shadows fell over the Medicine den, as a band of warriors stalked past, their heads bowed. Amongst them, Ferncloud and Ashfur were lowered to the ground, side by side. At least someone seemed to be reconnecting. Ashfur searched around suspiciously like he was being hunted like helpless prey. Catching Leafpool's eye around the stony corner, Ashfur snorted with annoyance, tightening his grip on Ferncloud with his tail, leading her away into a crowd before his littermate could asky why.

Respectful, Clanmates kept their distance while the grieving family and friends surround the limp bodies in the center, side by side. Standing over Rainwhisker's body, was his former mentor, Cloudtail, touching noses with him, the exact way when he became a paw all those seasons ago. Unfortunately, Rainwhisker wasn't able to live long enough to receive an apprentice of his own.

A foxlength from Molepaw's body, his mentor, Brook lay crouched down, frustration burning off of her. She hadn't known Molepaw enough to properly grieve, but that didn't stop her deep disappointment. The young cat she'd had been expected to develop a life-long bond with, snatched away in a blur.

On Top of Molepaw, his littermates lay stacked like a fresh-kill pile, motionless. Grief draining the life out of them like a weed. It appeared they were asleep like they would have been every night next to their mother's belly in the Nursery. Almost as if Molepaw wasn't dead at all.

Then between both her son and brother, Sorreltail was crumbled to the floor, shaking violently, completely destroyed. In vain, Brackenfur attempted to confront his mate, forgetting to grieve himself.

Originally, Leafpool had thought she could help Sorreltail herself, but if Brackenfur couldn't, she'd be hopeless. Considering she may be the reason which caused this, did she even have the right? To intrude on this deeply personal time, it would just be rude. For now, like everyone else, all Leafpool could do was give them space.

Sighing with deep regret, Leafpool edged back into her nest in shame. Unable to stop it, Leafpool's muscles jerked and twitched. Understanding her kit, Sandstorm simply left her alone to think. Expecting her thoughts to be rampaging, in a wild scramble to make sense of those overwhelming events. Instead, however, there was nothing, her head hollow of any logic.

A fresh stream of thick and hot blood dripped down her face. Whatever herb Brightheart had used, it didn't prevent bleeding. Then soft pawsteps bounced off the stone, echoing. Firestar and Brightheart entered. Awkwardly, Brightheart's movements were stiff and slow, sympathetic towards the fellow mother. Unlike Firestar, remained the powerful leader his Clan needed, calm and controlled.

"At least Starclan spared a few.", Firestar quietly signed, dipping his head to his surviving kin. Clear guilt sparkling in his green eyes, that both his loved ones lived, when Sorreltail's didn't.

Kneeling down, Brightheart lapped away the blood from Leafpool's eye, "I did my best to patch you up, but I can't be certain I got everything.", she mewed.

"What was the herb you used?", Leafpool asked, sounding distant.

"Those yellow flowers you used for Firestar's wound.", Brightheart blinked. Getting onto shaky paws, Leafpool nodded, "Goldenrod.", she corrected, "Well remembered and not far off. But it's meant to be used later in the healing process. It's Marigold you need to stop imminent infection and bleeding.".

After fetching it, Leafpool treated herself, chewing it and spearing the pulp onto her head injury. While Brightheart repeated Leafpool's words to herself, Firestar stepped forward, tail held up, wanting to get to business, "Sorreltail and the apprentices are in no fit state to perform their duties, so I was thinking to give them next few days off. But I need to a Medicine cat's advise.".

His chilling words made Leafpool freeze in place, only able to stare down at her paws. "You're right about that. But I also think they should be allowed to stay in the Nursery for a while. It won't harm them to act like a Queen and kits again.", she agreed.

From the back of the den, Sandstorm overheard Brackenfur's pleading words into his mate's ears, pointing the brown tom with her nose, "Offer the time off to Brackenfur as well. He'll say he's fine, but you can never be sure.", she added.

"That's good point.", Firestar nodded, "Being with his kin is the most important thing now. The only question is, who will take the temporary deputy position? Should we have it at all?".

Leafpool glanced at Firestar's neck wound, still a challenge to just leave camp, let doing patrols or fighting. While Brambleclaw had remained to catch up on his sleep. She shook her head, "Neither you or Brambleclaw has fully recovered yet, so we still need it.", she advised.

"I'll ask Thornclaw to fill out for his brother then.", Firestar shrugged, "At least he doesn't have any kits or mates to worry about.". The young warrior was hard-working and head strong, if not slightly obsessive of perfection. Certainly wouldn't make a bad leader.

At this, Firestar seemed satisfied. Yet instead of leaving to get the arrangements sorted, he carried on speaking, "Now onto the matter of the Moonpool meeting- Leafpool, are you your fit enough to attend? It's already quite late anyway.".

This reminder hit Leafpool like a rockslide. She hadn't even thought of that. The night of crescent moon was starting to creep in. However, there was no way she could miss this opportunity. Answers were desperately needed on both today's tragedy and her kits. And if she waited for the next half-moon, the kits may have already arrived.

"I can manage.", Leafpool hesitantly assured him, "It's my head that injured, not my legs after all.". Yet everyone else remained to be convinced, including herself. Head injuries could still affect travelling, able to make the most graceful of cats lose their sense of balance.

Brightheart's twitched her whiskers, "I may not be a Medicine cat, but I could accompany you for the journey.", she offered, "I'll just wait somewhere else while you share tongues with Starclan.". At first, it seemed harmless. Unusual yes, but understandable given Leafpool's injuries. However, given two lives were already taken, Leafpool couldn't take the slightest risk in angering Starclan further.

"I'm fine, trust me.", Leafpool almost pleaded, waving her tail dismissively, awkwardly slipping past a confused Brightheart and Firestar, "I'll be back by next sunhigh at the latest."

"Be careful.", Firestar reminded her sternly. Before she forgot, Leafpool grabbed a short stem of Thyme as she entered the darkening light. The first star of silverpelt was peeking through the purple fog of the dusky sky, streaking with sharp lines of soft pinks and dull blues. Most of who were sitting vigil, were now locked away in deep slumber, knowing not even death halted the cycle of the seasons, so neither did the Clans. Despite how wrong it felt, it was back to usual duties tomorrow.

Even Molepaw's littermates couldn't be allowed to stay sleeping on top of their dead brother, overwhelming for their young minds. Now, only four living cats remained: The two mentors laying to the sidelines and the mates tightly circled together in one great shivering mass. Taking a deep breath, Leafpool was the only thing that dared to move in the unmoving deserted hollow. The dread growing with each step closer to lifeless husks of Molepaw and Rainwhisker. Were they some kind of sick sacrifice to punish someone else?

Nothing like a joyful and calm cat she was before, Sorreltail lay flat on her flank, pressed against the cold bare stone, staring into nothingness. Almost as lifeless as his mate, Brackenfur barely had enough energy to raise his head with Leafpool's wary approach. Keeping her distance, she gently placed her offering for the grieving pair. "For the shock.", she silently mouthed at the golden -brown tabby. Not even able to nod, Brackenfur's blinked painfully slowly in thanks for the herbs. A little way off, Brook crawled slowly towards Leafpool, whispering up to her, "I'll keep an eye on them.", she promised.

Unable to stand the sight of clanmates being defeated like this, Leafpool directly focused on the thorn tunnel ahead. Blood rushing in her ears, Leafpool sped towards the Entrance, doing anything to get out of here and seek the answers she soft. Half-way through the spikey cover, a dark ginger shadow stalked into her path, "I knew that branch wouldn't stop you.", Squirrelflight muttered, a striking lime glow to her eyes. Under her words, was a freshly formed layer of fury, affected like everyone else by the injustices that took place today.

Usually, Leafpool would be relieved to see her littermate. This time though, the high stress burrowed its way into unwelcomed places, a strange intensity between the two sisters. Leafpool hated those kinds of moments, when loved ones felt like your enemies. Knowing the feeling too well everytime she stood face to face with Crowfeather.

"We'll talk later- I need to get going.", Leafpool urged, trying to move past. Stubborn like a boulder, Squirrelflight wouldn't move, lowering her head with a narrowed gaze, "Should I take the Borage and extra prey while you're gone?", she quietly questioned.

The tips of her gleaming fangs threatening to show, Leafpool standing directly over the crouched she-cat, "Don't.", Leafpool ordered, "Today's deaths- They have to be an omen. The path we're going down is a cursed one, Squirrelflight. We have to call everything off.".

"An omen?", Squirrelflight echoed, her bright pelt bristling, "You seriously think Starclan think did this Thunderclan? All for one litter?", her shocked questions quickly washed down to plain disbelief, unconvinced their warrior ancestors were capable of such a vile act. But this couldn't have been an accident, Leafpool refused to believe.

Her panic threatening to boil over, she couldn't face her sister anymore, barging past, "This is my fault- It has to be. Just let me do this!", she screeched like a bat. Springing past her sister, thorns tore through her pelts like slashing claws, like enraged Starclan warriors. Stumbling into the black stained forest, she ran at full speed, never glancing back.

"Leafpool!", Squirrelflight cried out. Yet it quickly faded into the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Night lay silent and still. Everything drowned in the sheet of the darkest shadows. Not the smallest creature dare steer in the dense shrubby, bordering her narrow path, blocking Leafpool in. The air dead of chattering birdsong, only a groaning wind nipping at her ears like needle fangs. Travelling up a shallow ditch, vastly different territories on either side, the rolling hills of Windclan and dense forest of Thunderclan. Even scents of sweet heather and crisp leaves collided in a never-ending struggle, merging to make an overpowering odour.

At one point, not so long ago, a foolish Medicine cat and a Lost Warrior thought they were above it all. Thinking they could forever escape those mighty landscapes, accidentally creating new life in the process. Yet was this forbidden act capable of not only giving life, but taking it as well? Was this the painful lesson Starclan was trying to teach Leafpool?

Fear pulsing through her of a possibility of meeting Rainwhisker or Molepaw on the other side of the Moonpool. Would they blame her for their deaths? Leafpool had never known of Starclan cats taking revenge but it could never be ruled out. They couldn't though. Even if Leafpool thought she deserved some kind of punishment, they couldn't physically harm her. She had kits. They weren't guilty of the crimes their parents committed. They had the right to be born just as any other kit.

Progression had been slow, taking every other heartbeat to steady herself on shaky paws, the nasty gash like a giant tick, draining the energy out of her. Thick clouds suffocated the black sky, constantly threatening to cover the hooked talon of the moon. A trail of twinkling stars floated high above, luring Leafpool with mischievous blinks, mockingly daring her on.

Underfoot, the stubby dull grass was overturned by loose gravel of mottled browns and greys. Abruptly, the ground arched into steer drop, bare stone rapidly sloping downwards into a steep Cliffside. Worn trails coiled down into the stone hollow, wrapping around its edges like sandy-coloured snakes. A split in the curved walls, opened up like a gaping mouth, vomiting out an endless torrent of gushing water. The constant splashing and rippling creating a vortex of noise.

Standing on its lip, Leafpool peered through the darkness, into what lurked far below. The half moon hung directly above now, flooding the ragged cliffs with freezing Silverlight. Glowing outlines of her fellow Medicine cats, the Moon's gaze setting them alight with cold white flames. Crowding round what lay at the centre, a calm pond reflecting with a thousand shimmering stars, the moonpool.

Pawpads tingling with nerves, Leafpool unable to describe the feeling. Somehow, at the same time, the place she's visited countless times and named in honour of discovering, still felt so unfamiliar, like she was a stranger stumbling onto it by accident. Resultantly, Leafpool joined the twin paths, spiralling down to the bottom. The muddy tracks covered with the pawprints of ancient cats, a stab of shame with each misstep treading over a dead cat's mark.

The surface smoothed out, creating a steady stone beach, tiny waves of the moon-lit water whirling against it. At the Moonpool's edge, lay the peaceful slumbering bodies of the Medicine cats, eyes tight shut. She was late, the ceremony had already begun.

Veering to an unused spot, Leafpool settled down next to Littlecloud, his piny Shadowclan scent pinching her nose. Pressing her muzzle onto the frosty rippling surface, Leafpool drank up a few previous drops. Spinning around on the spot, she tucked her paws under, her head flat against the stone, leaving the injured side exposed to a musty breeze. Sleeping taking awhile to claim her.

Stars like blossoming white petals, exploded into her vision, consuming it. Her surroundings shifting around her, until she no longer stood on bare stone but a strange new surface, like smooth ice with no temperature. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a vast empty star-lit void, standing in the sky itself. Her paws flattened on seemly nothingness, limitless stars below her as well as limitless stars above, never-ending. There was no wind or scent anywhere.

"Was it you?", Leafpool called out loudly into the void, her echoing off of invisible barriers, "Were Molepaw's and Rainwhisker's deaths punishments from Starclan?". In an instant, a violent gale came from nowhere, battering against her fur, as if the dream itself were furiously hissing at her for insulting Starclan. Carrying thick mist with it, it covered the whole dark empty space, burying it in layers of massive clouds.

Swirling round like grasping branches in the breeze, Leafpool shuddered as she sensed a looming presence, a clear and wise voice ringing in her ear, "You overestimate our cruelty and power. The deaths of the young cats you speak are not Starclan's doing. And Neither will you be judged for it.".

Really, Leafpool should of been relieved and even grateful, but all she felt was numbness. This only made the disappearing Catmint make even less sense. Before Leafpool opened her mouth to press further, the mist continued to twist and turn, eventually forming the vague online of a cat. A blue glow and shining stars glittered into existence as Bluestar formed in front of her.

The mighty leader remained unnaturally still as the Medicine cat continued to protest, "Even if wasn't Starclan- Thunderclan can't go through any more suffering than it already has. I have to tell the secret.".

Still standing creepily motionless, the only part of the spirit that moved was her jaw, "Leafpool, listen to me. This is not your secret to tell.", Bluestar mewed with no emotion.

Fur now bristling, Leafpool stared at the Starclan leader in disbelief, "Those are my kits and my secret. Of course, it is!".

Life seemed to slip into Bluestar, going from an eerily still spirit to as if she still inhabited a breathing body, sighing and tail swaying slightly, "As long as Squirrelflight remains the loving she-cat those kits call their mother, then it's only hers.", she assured her, "Your sister is willing to sacrifice everything for you. The least you could do is trust her.". Like a thorn, guilt struck Leafpool. Bluestar was right. Squirrelflight had done so much, yet Leafpool still had the audacity to yell at her earlier.

Becoming more sympathetic, Bluestar gazed out into the blue-tinted floor, with the texture of unmoving water, thoughtful, "I understand.", she nodded, "I know that pain better than anyone. But I could never dare to replace Graypool's spot in the hearts of my kits. Only the one who raises them can be called a true parent.".

Vague memories nagged her as they tried to reach the surface. Graypool, she'd heard that name before. If she remembered correctly from the many stories from Firestar, she'd been the Queen to raise Stonefur and Mistyfoot after Bluestar had taken them to Riverclan. Only to become one of the many victims of Tigerstar, just like the son she called her own.

A sudden new gruff voice made Leafpool flinch, yet did nothing to surprise Bluestar, "And this just isn't about you.", it corrected, the whirlwind of fog creating a new shape beside the fellow Starclan cat. A large grey paw stepped out from thin air, as the rest of Yellowfang's sturdy build formed.

The snub-nosed she-cat carried on, " Those kits' destinies are greater than any one cat. They hold the fate of the Four Clans and Starclan alike in their paws. Not even we can foresee their future. It's vital they grow up like any other kits.".

The haunting words surged through Leafpool's head, attempting to make sense of it all.

"My kits will really be this powerful?", she stammered, "H-how is it possible for a single litter to hold so much power?".

For the longest time, Bluestar hesitated to give an answer, until finally shaking her head, "Unfortunately, we don't know.", she admitted.

Starclan didn't know? All of Leafpool's life, she thought the Clans could depend on Starclan's foresight of the future. How they had chosen cats to lead them to the Lake and warned her personally of Hawkfrost's wrath. Maybe Medicine cats could misjudge the omens or visions Starclan provided, but surely they couldn't be wrong themselves. Could they?

Seeing Leafpool's dumbfounded expression, Yellowfang snorted impatiently, beginning to explain, "Starclan isn't the only afterlife out there, Leafpool. There are ones much more ancient and mysterious then us. The three comes from one of those forces.".

Her chilling words made Leafpool shudder. It had always been Starclan the living cats could look up to, the ones with all the answers. To be the motherly figure when Warriors had grown out of their real mothers. Only realise, maybe the living and the dead weren't so different after all.

Then a board white head with black stripes striking across it came to mind. "Like Midnight?", Leafpool spoke her deepest thoughts aloud.

Lowering her head, Bluestar seemed equally as baffled by the strange creature.

"Yes, exactly like her.", the frosty blue cat confirmed, "Even Starclan was shocked when we needed to reply on a talking badger to led us to the lake. Honestly, we don't know how she can talk or even if she's dead or alive. It was her who spoke that your kits' chosen paths will decide everything.".

Her breathing stopped, her throat tightened like an invisible jaw was clamped around her windpipe. What did this Badger know about her dear kits that she didn't? When Midnight had convinced her and Crowfeather to return home, she could of said something, yet she didn't. "What do you mean paths?", Leafpool asked slowly and suspiciously.

The fog around them seemed to jerk with jagged movements, as it wanting to answer itself. Instead, Yellowfang spoke, with purpose and wisdom to her voice that came beyond the knowledge of only one cat, "Whether they choose to walk a path of the stars or no stars.", she stated, "I'm sure you're painfully aware of what happened to the misguided soul of Hawkfrost?".

Searching in the deep amber lake of Yellowfang's glowing eyes, Leafpool couldn't find the slightest hint of deception. "You're talking about Tigerstar, ain't you?", the brown tabby guessed, her white chest spiked with stress.

Bluestar nodded, "We are. For generations, the Dark Forest has fulfilled its purpose, keeping it's residents isolated and powerless. Yet somehow, serval individuals have managed to overcome it's trickery. Now those cats, including Tigerstar, have dragged more and more innocent cats down the path of evil. And if they managed to do this to one of your kits-".

"Wait-", Leafpool interrupted, "You know about the Dark Forest training?".

"We're known for a long time.", Yellowfang remarked.

In disbelief, Leafpool could only stare at them for a few heartbeats. Before letting it all out, Leafpool exclaimed, "Innocent cats, including my precious kits, are being targeted by the most dangerous spirits in Clan history and yet you do nothing? Hawkfrost could still be alive!".

However, Yellowfang's lashed her ragged tail, jumping to her own defence, "You don't understand!", she argued, "Just as much the Dark Forest cats can't harm us, we can't harm them. Going into that shadowy realm is suicide. The Dark Forest doesn't care if you're a killer or a kit, it'll do anything to grip your mind and trap you for all entity. We don't know what's happening behind that fog border. We can't do anything.".

After Yellowfang's passionate speech, all Leafpool could do was step back, speechless. Out of nowhere, massive cracks formed over the icy floor, growing like ivy, spreading with no end. Yowling in shock as it suddenly shattered in endless shards, sending Leafpool tumbling into blackness, leaving the distant stars far behind.

Yet, in the corner of her eye, Leafpool saw Yellowfang and Bluestar in the form of blue and grey streaks, swirling by her side no matter how fast she fell. Inside the cave of her head, she heard's Yellowfang's ominous warning, "This threat requires a small evil to prevent a much greater one.", she informed, "With each new breath you take, you must tell another lie.".

Then, Leafpool was faintly aware that Starclan cats had left her alone, now at the mercy of the dream. From the night, came a thunderous crashing, threatening to turn Leafpool deaf. As a wall of solid water slammed over her, cold tendrils dragging her under. Instantly, dirty water burrowed into her nose and ears, attempting to make her lungs burst. Thrashing against the tower of bubbles, Leafpool could barely see anything in the dark murk. Somehow, Leafpool's still managed to pick up a soft mewling over the exploding wave. The terror-filled screams of kits.

Far away, the outlines of three tiny bodies drifted, as they were mercilessly hurled around by the mighty current. Above them, a pair of flailing cats desperately reached out for the kits, a cream tom and tortoiseshell she-cat - Calling out their names, too muffled to make out.

Yet Leafpool was helpless to do anything, as the fierce flood drained out from under her, sending her spinning through nothing again. Next, steer cold blasted Leafpool in a howling wind, as she found herself on a bed of packed snow. Everything was white, besides from the bare patches of black trees trunks. Flakes almost blinding her, the silhouette of small kits and one cat formed on the horizon.

A limp body dangled from the warrior's jaw like freshly slain prey. Yet that wasn't the one to die. Unlike the dark coats of their family, one kit with a white and grey pelt, crumbled to the floor at their mother's paws. Clutching the lifeless bundle of fur, the she-cat let out a horrid cry of agony. Alarmingly, another one of the litter left their mother side, scripting straight towards Leafpool with the speed that belonged to a warrior.

With each stride, the kit grew larger and larger, seasons were passing in only a few heartbeats.

Now closer, Leafpool could see it was a tom with a stony grey pelt - His kit fluff bloomed like a flower, growing out into long sleek fur. His soft round features narrowing out to become a determined face, strong muscles rippling under a lean build. Gasping, Leafpool finally recognized Mistyfoot's brother, Stonefur. Yet the former deputy didn't acknowledge her as she invisible in those world of memories, no more than a whisper in this storm of dreams.

Around them, the snowstorm blew itself out of existence. Instead, it melted into a new landscape, now standing in boggy flatlands with the distant sound of running streams. Briefly, the field of reeds opened out to a large clearing, nameless shadowy figures filling it's edges, trapping them instead.

The once powerful strength of Stonefur's body was now gone, only a boney pile of fur left, every rib showing. A massive mountain of sharp prey bones rose high above them, making her feel like an ant. Leafpool's throat went dry, as she finally realized this was the scene of Stonefur's execution, that means- Staggering back, the Medicine cat almost tripped over a pair of apprentices, clutching together for dear life. The younger versions of Feathertail and Stormfur.

Powerless, Leafpool could only watch as a shadowy storm of claws and teeth devoured Stonefur instantly, bright red shotting in all directions. Unable to stand it, Leafpool clutched her head in paws, trying to drown out the sounds of pure pain and scent of raw blood. She understood now - Those are the repeating fates of the half-clan cats throughout history, who had their deepest secrets exposed - All ending in death.

Then, in Leafpool's darkest moment a sense of hope sparked to life, as soft mewling and the silky scent of milk filled the atmosphere. Now Leafpool laid in dense undergrowth, but with a cosy amount of room underneath it, like a den. Each wall it's own shade of green as it made up of a different plant, the left side, reeds and the right, brambles. Curled up on a nest of soft feathers and moss, laid a dark grey she-cat, nestling Mistykit and Stonekit against her belly. The distinctive traits of her plump belly and sleek pelt, told Leafpool that must of been the Riverclan mother of the two deputies, Graypool.

Despite not sharing a blood bond, the Queen still gazed longingly at the pair of littermates like any other mother. Even their birth was a crime against Warrior code, Starclan had still allowed them to grow up safe and warm. So they could grow into loyal warriors who would be honoured by the living and dead alike for seasons to come. The air was thick with purring as the family of three enjoyed each other company. Contagious like greencough, Leafpool couldn't help but feel a purr of her own form in her throat.

A new sound grabbed Leafpool's attention, so high-pitch it could only be the mewing of newborns. The cry of creatures that had never needed to cry out before. On the other side of the cave made of greenery, next to the bramble wall, lay a familiar dark ginger pelt. Gasping, as she saw her littermate, who held a special bond since they were only kits themselves. "Squirrelflight!", Leafpool called out.

Unable to hear her, Squirrelflight kept her back to her, instead, her loving gaze firmly fixed downwards, at to her belly. Despite having a wall of ginger between them, Leafpool could barely make out flickers of wriggling movement, impossible to make out any details. Glancing at her stomach, Leafpool's heart ached and soared at the same time. Those were her- No, Squirrelflight's precious kits. Only they happened to be inside Leafpool for now. It was Squirrelflight going through the effort, joy and pain of raising this new life. She was their mother.

Even if it was a future without her or Crowfeather, it was still a future nonetheless. Still welcomed within Thunderclan walls and without the shame brought by their true parents. One where they still attention they deserved, from a she-cat and tom Leafpool trusted above all else. Blood or birth didn't matter. They needed to be prepared for a danger beyond the pitiful wishes of a single Medicine cat. This was Starclan's will.

Between the cracks within the leaf walls, three fierce lights broke through, brighter than any Star Leafpool had seen before. Glowing with beautiful colours: The Luxurious Blue of a jay's wing, the Glinting green of a Holly bush and the Stunning Gold of a Lion's mane. The Stars' sharp arms expanded until it consumed Leafpool's vision.

Her eyes lids flying open, Leafpool found herself back at the Moonpool as if nothing had happened at all. The sky had turned from a solid black to lightning dark blue, as sunrise wasn't far off. Violently, her fear-filled heartbeat and breath bounced against her skull, unable to hear anything for serval moments. Taking a while for her body to recover from the overwhelming dream. Having barely noticed, the other Medicine cats chattering away casually on the other side of the pool.

Noticing she'd finally woken up, the small band went to greet her. At the head, Littlecloud dipped his head politely, "Glad you've managed to join us in the end, Leafpool. My apologies we couldn't wait for you, but we were pressed for time.", he mewed. Leafpool shook her head, still laying down, "Don't apologize, it's my fault I was late.".

While Littlecloud only nodded, the Riverclan cat, Mothwing hurried past, crouching beside her, sniffing at her head wound, "Don't blame yourself- Not with a wound like that. Are you alright?", the golden she-cat asked, worry in her deep amber eyes. Calmer, the experienced Littlecloud gazed at it from above, "Once you get back to Thunderclan, you should do a new herb dressing yourself. Whoever did it, forgot the Comfrey root.".

"I know Brightheart didn't do it perfectly, but she saved my life.", Leafpool insisted, getting onto shaky paws. Being careful to tighten her stomach muscles at all times, heaving her flanks in. If any cats were to be the first to notice her pregnancy, it would be the other Medicine cats. Despite how intense she felt, Leafpool couldn't let it show or they'd only grow suspicious.

Then, veering from out behind the crowd of older cats, the young Willowpaw bounded up to Leafpool eagerly, her thick tabby tail raised to the sky, "What did you dream of Leafpool?", she asked curiously, "Anything exciting?". The question made Leafpool's ear twitch uncontrollably. Rarely, like the one she just had, when Starclan needed to send an urgent message, one that couldn't be ignored, they were simply sent nightmares. However, usually, Starclan dreams were quite tame, only getting advice from an ancestor. Even still, they were only to spoken of when necessary.

The other Medicine cats waited for Mothwing to scold her apprentice for asking the inappropriate question. Yet Mothwing only responded with confusion, seemly unaware of the problem. Leafpool's heart lunged for the golden she-cat. Don't give away your disbelief!

Luckily, Barkface approached the silver apprentice, reminding her gently, "Just remember, Moonpool dreams ain't gossip, Willowpaw. They can hold serious information only meant for specific cats. Omens that may have nothing to do with us.".

Willowpaw sat back, blinking. Then Barkface's words seemed to click with her as she shrugged and shook her head, "Of course, silly me. Sorry, Leafpool!", she mewed, still as joyful as before.

After that outburst, The Medicine cats quickly slipped in usual small talk of the Moonpool meetings, as they started to descend up the cliff side. The narrow path only enough for two cats side by side. Hopefully, if Leafpool played it right, she could slip her question of preventing swelling bellies in a natural way.

For now, all Leafpool did was listen at the rear of the group, sticking close to Mothwing. "How are your clans fairing with Leafbare?", Barkface asked. Mothwing and Littlecloud gave decent reports; with no one starving yet, shelter remaining thick enough for the cold and illnesses being kept at bay. This Leafbare proving to be merciful one for the other Clans at least. The only main point of interest was Littlecloud being unable to treat Boulder's stubborn joints due to running out of Juniper berries.

Though Barkface offered help to Littecloud, "I could spare you some Heather Blossom from Windclan territory.", he mewed, "It quite the nifty little herb, doesn't even need to be mixed with anything. I'll leave you some on the border.", Barkface mewed. Littlecloud purred in reply, gratefully dipping his head. Now silent, Leafpool knew it was her turn to give the news. It had been so chaotic within Thunderclan, unsure if she wanted to share it all.

Sighing, Leafpool just decided to be honest, "Thunderclan basically fully recovered from the Badger attack now. But greencough slipped in recently- And Molepaw and Rainwhisker died last night.".

There was a murmur of sympathy from the other Medicine cats, just as the rocky trail came to end, now the ground flattening out. Mothwing pressed closer to Leafpool, now determined, "Do you have enough Catmint? Because I can-".

Though Leafpool laid her tail against Mothwing's shoulder to calm her, shaking her head, "It's under control, I've got all the Catmint I need now. Rainwhisker didn't actually die of Greencough, he got hit by a falling branch when he was helping me. That's where I got this head wound from.", she explained, bitterly. Even if she knew it wasn't her fault any more thanks to Starclan, that didn't make the guilt disappear completely.

Usually, the whole meeting would of separated by now, as they needed to travel their separate ways. However now that it was clear the conversation wasn't finishing any time soon, they settled down in a circle on the cliff top.

Littlecloud sighed, "The first time is always the hardest. I still remember my first loss as an independent Medicine cat. A tom called Wildfur. But looking back at it now, I know there's nothing I could of done.". That must of been before Leafpool was born, just after Littecloud's old mentor, Runningnose had just retired.

Trying to move on, Leafpool decided to focus on the living Clanmates, ones she could still save.

"I need advise a few things, actually." Leafpool began again uneasily, "First, It's that Goldenflower's teeth decay isn't stopping. Even Parsley can only slow it down.".

"It's still her eating, isn't it?", Littlecloud remembered, "Now- I know it's quite unusual for you Thunderclan cats - But it's the softest prey I know. Frogs.". Everyone winced slightly, knowing Shadowclan's reputation for loving all things scaly and slimy. Littlecloud carrier on, "Near the Abandoned Twoleg nest, there's bit of marsh which crosses into your territory. There might be a few Frogs there if Hunting patrols look hard enough. Just be mindful of the Border.".

Noting in down in her head, Leafpool decided to move onto the dreaded question. Having recapped it all the way to the Moonpool meeting, "One last thing, about Squirrelflight. She's recently gotten pregnant but her belly bloated more than it should have at this time.", she repeating her planned words, "Do you know any herbs that stop swelling stomachs?".

Barkface and Littlecloud glanced at each other. "It's unusual, but not unheard of. Though I haven't personally dealt with it.", the small tabby tom confirmed.

"It was a long time ago, so I could be remembering this wrong but- When I was still a paw, we once had that problem.", Barkface added, "I think Hawkheart tried using Fennel seeds, though it was unclear if that's what actually stopped the swelling.". Leafpool could see the logic behind it. Fennel stalks were used to ease hip pain. So maybe a separate part of the plant could be used to have a different effect on that same area. Barkface's uncertainty didn't help but it was better than nothing.

Fortunately, Mothwing came in with a whole lot more confidence, "There a herb we recently discovered in Riverclan territory that I think exactly what you're looking for Leafpool.", she assured. Willowpaw nodded beside her mentor, beaming with pride, clear she was one to discover it, "It's this bluish moss you find underwater.", she described, "Gets rid of any extra fat. Works wonders for Leopardstar.".

Leafpool held back a huff, as she reminded of Leopardstar's weight issues, unable to stop herself gorging on too much fish. Sometimes in Newleaf, she even looked like a kittypet.

"My mother, Sasha called it algae.", Mothwing explained, "If you really need it, we could go get it on the way to Riverclan camp.".

Leafpool pricked her ears, "You'd do that?", she exclaimed. Mothwing shrugged with a purr, "Of course, we've got plenty of the stuff. ".

Soon, they had left the long moors of Windclan territory, the earth turning marshy underpaw as they approached Riverclan's domain. Within a narrow strip of woodland, Leafpool could see the vast open Lake between the spindly trunks like overgrown grass blades. Often, Mothwing had to call her apprentice back as she ran on ahead, eager to get back to Riverclan camp. However, they were forced to stick to a slower pace so the injured Leafpool could keep up. Though Mothwing didn't seem to mind, content on looking at the scenery.

By now, the tip of the sun had crept over the horizon, it's warm light catching on the Lake's calm surface, glinting like stars. The clouds streaking over the dim sky, still soft pinks and pale oranges. The peaceful atmosphere only heightened by the first birdsongs of the day and gentle breeze rippling through the crispy brown leaves. Dawn had finally arrived. After such a long night, Leafpool almost thought she'd never see daylight again. Had the Dawn patrol left Thunderclan camp already?

It could just be her, but Leafpool seemed to notice something different about Mothwing. She didn't hold her shoulders so tightly, letting her muscles hang loose. Then her tail slides smoothly across the grassy floor, not constantly twitching. More relaxed then Leafpool had ever seen her. For a while, Leafpool had considered sharing her pregnancy with Mothwing. Letting another cat know decides from Squirrelflight, might of take away some of the burdens.

Afterall, she had shared the darkest secret of her disbelief in Starclan. However, Yellowfang's warning echoed in her mind. This was more then just Leafpool and her emotional needs. Despite how much she trusted Mothwing, she just couldn't risk it. For the sake of her poor kits.

As the group of three headed down a wet sloop, like always, Willowpaw was the first to go down, tumbling with heavy paws, impressive she'd didn't trip. When Mothwing and Leafpool meet her at the bottom, Mothwing chuckled at her apprentice, "You're really itchy to get back, ain't you?".

"Of course!", Willowpaw exclaimed, "I want to be the one to tell Blackclaw he can leave the Medicine den. He'll be so pleased, it'll be hilarious.". Facing in the direction of the distant Riverclan camp, Willowpaw lashed her tail with impatience.

Mothwing flicked her tail approvingly, "You know the rest of the way, so you can go on ahead. I'll deal with Leafpool quickly, and meet you back at camp.". With a single nod, the grey she-cat abruptly broke off into a run, bursting with energy, reduced to a distant speck in no time.

"Blackclaw?", Leafpool asked, curious about what the fierce warrior could have been up to.

Mothwing answered while she led the way down to the Lakeshore, their paws scuffing against a sandy bank, "Ever since Hawkfrost was killed, Blackclaw been desperate to find who did it. So much, he got into a fight with local kittypets. They can be a lot tougher than they look.".

It seems Brambleclaw wasn't the only affected by Hawkfrost's death. Knowing Blackclaw had always been close allies with the traitorous cat, unknowing of his true nature. Reminded of her own clanmates like Longtail and Dustpelt. Would Blackclaw be so eager to avenge his old friend if his crimes had been exposed like Tigerstar's were? Than, Leafpool realised she hadn't considered the most obvious victim yet.

Leafpool blinked sympathetically towards Mothwing. Since she was born as a rogue, her friend had no kin within Riverclan other than her brother. Then even her own littermate turned against her, using her as a pawn in his schemes. As if Mothwing had overheard Leafpool's thoughts, she turned a guilty face at her, "How are Brook and Stormfur doing?", she asked nervously about her former Clanmates.

Having flashbacks to that Gathering several moons ago, as Mothwing told of her supposed dream while Hawkfrost breathed down her neck, ultimately leading to Stormfur's and Brook's exile from Riverclan. Did she still blame herself for that? Carefully, Leafpool picked her answer, "There still adjusting but they'll fine with a little more time.". Silence hung as Mothwing didn't reply, instead focusing on getting to the spot with the Algae.

While Leafpool remained on the sandy bank, Mothwing leapt down into the swallows, her legs submerged as she splashed among the tiny waves. This corner of the lake suddenly jutted out into an outcrop of jagged rocks, piled up in a circle. Keeping to dry land, Leafpool had to play catch up, veering around the edge as Mothwing had already scrambled over the rocky wall and disappeared over it.

It was like an open mouth, the rocks as it's fangs, trapping a large body of water from the main lake. Gazing down from the grey ledge, Leafpool could see it didn't hold the usual fresh and clean water of the Lake. Instead, there was only dirty murk. The bottom was so deep, it was completely out of sight.

Floating on the surface, was disgusting green slime, like nothing Leafpool had seen before, even having a bluish tint. It appeared as if a cat had dumped tons of moss into this rock pool, being left to rot, now clumped together and thinned this must be what Mothwing called Algae.

Then she spotted a golden head bobbing among the lime green, "It is safe?", Leafpool called down. Using her front paws to paddle, Mothwing gracefully swivelled round on the spot to face a worried Leafpool, "My mother taught me about it when I was a kit. Some Algae it dangerous while others can be beneficial.", she explained. Before Leafpool could answer, Mothwing twisted her neck downwards like a snake, diving under the layer of Algae.

Emerging again, Mothwing's jaw now overflowed with the strange plant, drooping down like a willow's leaves. Outstretching her claws, Mothwing gripped the rock and heaved herself out of the lagoon. Leaning forward, Leafpool gripped her by the scruff, helping her the last of the way.

A dripping wet Mothwing dropped the Algae at Leafpool's paws like a green slug, "I've been using this blueish type for the past moon and there's been no negative side effects as far I can see. You use it by eating it raw.", she assured her.

It should of been easy, take the herb, say farewell and she'd been on her way. But something held Leafpool back, like the strangling invisible vines. The words she wanted to say lodged in her throat like a stone. Quickly picking up the brown she-cat hesitation, Mothwing blinked down at her, "Leafpool- do you need to say something?".

Sighing, Leafpool expected to defeat and admitted it, "I know you don't believe in Starclan. But in my dream today- I think know Hawkfrost's afterlife. I can tell you if you're interested.".

For a moment, Mothwing didn't reply, only thoughtful. Bracing herself for a worse reaction, Leafpool was shocked to see the other Medicine cat just shrug, "I already know that if Starclan did exist, my brother wouldn't be going there. He's done too many awful things.". Standing up, Mothwing followed the lip of the lagoon and halted, staring down into the murky water.

Then she turned towards Leafpool again, new regret in her voice, "The only thing I wish for him now, is that Hawkfrost gets to know whether our littermate, Tadpole, is safe or not.", she mewed, "But no more than that. Tadpole or my mother wouldn't want to see what he's become.".

Unable to stop herself, a deeply personal question slipped from Leafpool's lips, "D-do you know how he died?".

To this, Mothwing tightened up into a ball, her muscles tense and fur spiking on end. Instantly, Leafpool regretted asking. However, Mothwing pulled through, her amber gaze flickering over the oaks of Thunderclan in the far distance, "You think I don't know? We may not seem the closet but Brambleclaw still told everything. And to imagine, if Hawkfrost was willing to kill Bramblelcaw, he could probably kill me too.", her bitter words trailing off into an uneasy silence.

"I'm sorry.", was all Leafpool could say, frozen to the spot like frost had formed over her. With one final huff, Mothwing began stalking in the direction of Riverclan camp, "Don't be.", she uttered, "He brought it on himself. At least now, he can't hurt me or anyone else." .

Sadly, what Mothwing said couldn't be further from the truth. Even if his physical body was dead, Hawkfrost's spirit still lurked somewhere out there. Despite it only being in dreams, as long as him or his father had contact to living cats, they'd always be a threat - Among the other residents of the Dark Forest, Leafpool wasn't aware of yet. Which to her terror, somehow involved her kits. Starclan better do their part to protect them.

Halting briefly, Mothwing forced herself to become more calm, guilty at acting towards her friend like. "Whenever you need anymore Algae, just came to me.", she mewed awkwardly, "Do you need help getting back to your territory?".

Hurriedly, Leafpool snatched up the herb and shook her head, "I'll fine.", she sounded in a muffled voice. Not wanting to make anything worse, Leafpool leapt down from the stones, starting the long journey back home, leaving Mothwing behind.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a bizarre concept to grasp. Starclan didn't have all the answers. Forces greater than them in both scale and power. How many afterlives were out there and how far did it go? But in truth, the tales taught to all Clanmates only explained what happened after death. It still didn't tell them how the earth they walked on formed. What drove the seasons in an endless cycle. Not even knowing what the moon and sun were, as they hung in the sky, constantly staring at the living creatures far before. Were they even living thing themselves?

Personally, Leafpool had even encountered similar starry spirits herself like Brook's ancestors, the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Feathertail able to walk both skies due to her ultimate sacrifice. Beginning to wonder, if she'd hadn't died to save Crowfeather, would she be the mother of Leafpool's destined kits? Well, there was no points of ifs, only the now.

Just like the disappearing catmint stock that had eventually led to Rainwhisker and Molepaw's deaths through a long road of coincidences. But Leafpool could only accept it as such. Since it hadn't been an omen from Starclan, Leafpool could only put it up to the mysterious forces of nature.

It would of been pointless to come up with the possibly endless strange ideas on how catmint could have switched locations. But there was not a scrap of evidence to confirm anything. When she had other pressing matters that needed her attention. So Leafpool was forced to leave it as just that, a mystery.

By the time Leafpool was within Thunderclan's borders, the Sun had already risen high into the sky, almost midday. Despite this though, the sun remained barely visible, only a pale dot behind the thick overcast that had been dragged in from the building wind. They floated down through the almost bare canopy, only a few rotten leaves clinging on life, latching onto the shrivelled branches like leeches. Before Leafpool knew it, small white flakes were fluttering down in sheets. Like flies, a few flakes found their way into her nose, threatening to make her sneeze.

The first snow of the season. For now, it was only a light fall, the pure white snowflakes quickly reduced to water as it touched the forest floor, turning the earth damp. A new sharp cold digging through Leafpool's pelt to the skin. As soon as she was in camp, the better. Doing anything to get a decent fresh-kill and a nap.

"Leafpool!", Firestar's voice cracked through the branches. The ginger tom leads the way out of nearby bracken, a patrol of cats streaming out behind him, Stormfur, Mousepaw and Dustpelt.

"Did you make it to the Moonpool fine?", Firestar mewed, briefly touching noses as he reunited with his daughter. Leafpool dropped the Algae, curling her tail as she settled down, "Just made it in time to have the full dream.", she confirmed, "But did I say you could go on patrol yet?", she scolded.

Even if the skin had grown back where the foxtrap had dug in, no fur had yet, still red and sore. If he sagged it on a plant or got attacked, it could easily reopen the wound. At least, Firestar seemed to improved from last night, able to carry his head and tail up high. "I know my limits.", he insisted, "It's a simple border check. And if any fight breaks out, I'll be used to fetch backup.".

"Alright- that's fine.", Leafpool accepted, "But come down to my den afterwards for some more Burnet.". After finishing, she grabbed the algae again, padding between two trees and out of the small clearing, in the direction of camp. Behind her, she overheard Mousepaw sniggering, fully aware of the herb's reputation. "I'm sure that's the last dose you need to take, Firestar.", Stormfur commented, trying to be supportive than the apprentice.

Leafpool silently purred herself, wondering what was truly the most disgusting herbs. Began the world began blur out as her trip home wore on, noticing the ground getting sandier and undergrowth scrawnier, allowing for wider spaces as the trees grew further apart. Cutting straight through a clump of brambles, Leafpool emerged into the Training grounds, moss clinging to everything, from the ground to the trees.

At the centre of the clearing, was Birchpaw and Ferncloud locked together in a tight tussle. At the sidelines, Ashfur watched intently, claws flexing in frustration. Maybe Ashfur was helping to refine his littermate's warrior skills after such a long absence as a Queen? Remaining to the shade of the bushes, Leafpool decided to observe the grey tom, in order to see if he had finally improved after Squirrelflight's rejection.

Keeping his claws in, Birchpaw shoved away his mother with his hind legs, giving himself space. As she stumbled back, the apprentice reacted quickly, rolling into her blind spot. Purposefully, Birchpaw missed the front swipe, skimming the tips of Ferncloud's ears. Giving the former Queen the chance to corner attack, rearing up.

Outstretching both paws, Birchpaw flailed them wildly trying to defend himself. However, the wall of flying paws wasn't enough as Ferncloud came down and wrapping her front paws around him. After being slammed him to the ground, with flimsy effect, Birchpaw weakly scrapped his four legs against Ferncloud's chest and belly, no way enough force to knock her off. Was he going easy on her?

Thinking the same thing, Ashfur's eyes flashed with anger, "Brichpaw, fight properly!", he snapped. Head lunging forward like a fox, Ashfur roughly yanked his apprentice away from Ferncloud by the scruff, teeth digging in so deep, it drew blood. Having Birchpw violently pulled out from under her like that, Ferncloud collapsed as well.

Standing over his apprentice as he shook the moss from his fur, Ashfur lashed his tail, "What do you call that? Are you incapable of doing the most basic task?". Birchpaw got to his paws, struggling to keep his brown pelt flat. "I don't want to go rough on my mother!", he argued.

Though Ashfur didn't seem convinced, his nostrils flaring in a snort, "Ferncloud isn't a kit. Don't you want to help her get stronger?", he questioned, shoving his muzzle into Birchpaw's face. Hurriedly, the Queen put herself between her quarrelling son and brother, "Ashfur, please, enough. If you want, I can train with someone who isn't kin. Maybe that's best.", she mewed calmly.

However, Ashfur took an unnecessary amount of offence from the simple suggestion. His fiery blue stare burnt into Ferncloud, flattening his ears against his head, "You were the one who wanted to train in the first place! Is that suddenly not good enough for you now?", he retorted bitterly. As Ferncloud staggered back in shock, Leafpool finally decided to act, sliding out of the green cover, "Everyone, calm down!", she called.

After marching up, Leafpool halted in front of them, addressing to each cat in turn, "Birchpaw- Ferncloud is as capable as any warrior, so just treat this as any training session. And Ashfur, don't be so hard on your apprentice. Especially don't pull him like that, you could injure him.".

However, still Ashfur wouldn't back down, curling up his lips in a revengeful snarl as if she were the enemy, "Says the she-cat who's never trained an apprentice in her life. So don't tell me how it's done. It's you who should be taking advice from me.", he growled.

"Don't bare your teeth at a Medicine cat, Ashfur. She's only trying to help.", Ferncloud scolded her brother as if he was one of her kits. For the longest time, Leafpool expected Ashfur to angrily snap back again, opening his mouth to actually do so. For a heartbeat though, he paused. Searching among the alarmed cats in deep thought. Sometimes seemed to click, as he finally realized his crumbling reputation and growing suspicion if he kept up this behaviour. Ashfur snapped his jaw shut.

Do you finally understand? Leafpool silently questioned him, staring directly into him. With a snort, Ashfur twisted round, signalling for Birchpaw to join him, "Let's just forget about it. We'll pick it up some other time.", he muttered, "Birchpaw- hunting.".

Unreadable annoyed words came from Birchpaw's lips before the brown apprentice hurried after his mentor. For the briefest heartbeat, Birchpaw seemed to be limping as he went deeper into the forest but disappeared before Leafpool could confirm it. Only leaving the two she-cats in the Training hollow, Ferncloud sighing, "Thanks for doing that. At least that's a step in the right direction. Last time it ended in Ashfur refusing to train Birchpaw at all.".

"You need to go to Brambleclaw or Firestar with this. He can't get away with training Birchpaw like this anymore.", Leafpool advised, "I'll contain to keep an eye on Ashfur.". She felt a stinging pity for all of Ashfur's kin, needing to put up with the troublesome tom. "I'll do that.", Ferncloud murmured, unfocused and staring down at the floor. "What's been happening?", a gruff voice sounded from the brush. Stepping out from the tendrils, Dustpelt strolled into the Training hollow. A patrol consisting of Hazelpaw, Mousepaw and Spiderleg behind him.

"Ashfur been getting aggressive with Birchpaw again.", Ferncloud mewed, ashamed. Flatten his ears, Dustpelt signalled to the patrol, "Spiderleg, could you take the apprentices hunting instead? I need to speak to your mother.". The brown and black tom's bitterly hissed at the whole situation, briskly rounding up the confused young cats. Alone, Dustpelt pressed his flank protectively into his mate. Dipping her head, Leafpool mewed before leaving, "I'll be in my den if you need anything.". Then she ascended up a slope without another word.

That restrained reaction was a step in the right direction, but there was still a long way to go for Ashfur. Medicine cats had generations worth of knowledge for physical healing, but they'd barely scratched the surface for mental. There were dandelion leaves, however, they could only soften the most extreme of shock, usually, grief from a loved one's death.

But Ashfur wasn't in shock, he could still function perfectly fine, patrolling and hunting like any warrior. This was long-term, slowly allowing the bitter emotions to boil up. No one herb could cure the poisons of the mind. Yet even still, many Clanmates had offered help through their sympathies or listening to his problems. However, Ashfur spat at every single one with disgust, acting as he knew better. Feeling entitled to those emotions, as if Squirrelflight deserved the hatred.

All Leafpool could think to do was put Ashfur on the same treatment as Brambleclaw, giving him a decent sleep each night with poppy seeds. While completely lost in her thoughts, Leafpool had failed to see she was already in front of the camp, the thorn tunnel enclosing around her.

It was like Leafpool had never left camp at all, as it was bursting with life. Apprentices rushing past with moss to replace old nesting. And warrior crowding round at the base of Highledge to be assigned their daily duties. Fully fitting into his temporary role, Thornclaw stood proudly beside Brambleclaw, aiding to sort everything out.

While his brother took a break from it all, as Brackenfur laid beside his mate, Sorreltail outside the nursery as they watched their kits crunched their paws curiously against the thin layer of fresh snow. Rainwhisker or Molepaw not among them. They seemed to be coping better than last night at least. The sight of an emotionally drained, almost dead Sorreltail, making Leafpool flinched. The rocky surroundings allowed the snow to stick to the floo==r without melting away, creating a pattern of browns and whites like a mottled cat pelt.

The only thing Leafpool wanted now was the familiar sight of Squirrelflight, the overwhelming secrets threatening to erupt from her. However, an unexpected visitor approached the Medicine cat, the bright pelted elder, Goldenflower, a small leaf bundle in her jaws. Carefully, she had to put it on the rim of her lips, away from her painful rotting teeth. The ribs sticking through her flanks like branches, thinner than most of her Clanmates for the leafbare season like a twig against a pile of logs.

Dropping the herbs at Leafpool's paws, Goldenflower began to explain, "This was left by Brambleclaw's nest. He hadn't even touched the poppy seeds. He insists he has to look after me, but maybe he'll listen to a Medicine cat".

"Again?", Leafpool huffed, dragging the poppy seeds besides the Algae herb, "I'll talk to him again and if that doesn't work...We'll need to get Squirrelflight involved.". Her sister's tongue was sharper than claws and more painful than a bee sting, surprised she wasn't able to win her battles with her words alone.

The Elder nodded, pleased, sweeping her tail over Leafpool's flank, "It'll be good to see him start focusing on his precious kits rather than worrying on his dying mother.", she purred. Leafpool's eyes widen in horror but Goldenflower padded away before she could respond. Goldenflower seemed oddly peaceful as blissfully stared off into the pale sky. How could Goldenflower be so calm about her own death?

Though admittedly, Leafpool wasn't anywhere close to becoming an elder, both her parents still warriors themselves. Goldenflower was the oldest cat in Thunderclan, alive before even Bluestar's leadership, having a long time to prepare herself. The golden she-cat had led a long and honourable life and no one could live forever. Goldenflower wished Leafpool to take care of her son first and she would respect that.

By now, the warriors circled round Brambleclaw and Thornclaw began settling into smaller groups as they were about to set off as either patrols or chores around camp. Without others needing his help, Brambleclaw slowly stalked towards the Thorn tunnel alone like a defeated warrior fleeing the battle. Lifting her tail tip for Brambleclaw halt, Leafpool gilded him towards a hidden corner where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Where are you heading?", Leafpool asked sternly. Half-heartedly Brambleclaw shrugged his sagging shoulders, "I need to hunt for Goldenflower again. So if you excuse me-". However, Leafpool remained stubborn, sidestepping to completely block Brambleclaw's path, making him snort with annoyance. "You didn't eat the poppy seeds, did you?", she accused, pushing the seeds toward him as proof.

When it was clear he wasn't going to answer, Leafpool decided to bring in the good news, "I've got good news from the Moonpool meeting.", she mewed, "Littlecloud suggested a good supply of prey Goldenflower can eat. There are frogs in a small swamp between Twoleg nest and Shadowclan border. All it will take is a single hunting patrol to focus on that area and she'll be fed. You don't need to do this by yourself anymore. You can allow yourself to rest, Brambleclaw. So go your nest now and take the poppy seeds, please.".

Annoyingly, Brambleclaw's eyes only lightened up by a single shade of amber, still as dull as dying embers. Was Goldenflower not the only problem? "I will- I will, I promise.", he staggered over his words, "I just need this time, to think.".

Finally, Leafpool decided to put her paw down and to let all the bitter yet true words come out, " I know we've struggled to trust each other over the moons but- I'm still your Medicine cat. And it's my duty to heal you meant, not only physically. So what is it? Goldenflower? Your kits?".

Brambleclaw struck down in his pelt like a snail retreating into its shell, unable to meet Leafpool's gaze, "I don't know, it's a lot of things. It's a mix.". Carefully, Leafpool studied the tom, hunched over, anxiously licking at his neck fur. His neck. "Is it Hawkfrost?", Leafpool stated, the image flashing in her mind of the blood waterfall streaming from Hawkfrost's neck as the stake embedded itself.

With the mention of his traitorous brother, Brambleclaw flinched, his eyes suddenly lighting up a furious blazing fire, burning into Leafpool's pelt. "You don't think I'm loyal? Even after I had to kill him?", Brambleclaw whispered sharply, in an effort for their passing clanmates not to overhear.

Though Leafpool refused to be afraid, sitting up a little straighter. This wasn't going to be another moment of her usual tolerance. The future father of her kits was being tortured by his memories and she was going to heal him, whether he liked it or not, through tough love if she had to.

"I think you're too loyal.", Leafpool said in a calm yet firm voice, "What happened to Hawkfrost, wasn't your fault. He made his chooses when he could fight against your father. You're the evidence of that. Hawkfrost tried to kill a Leader. Then you, his own brother. Only he's reasonable for his own death. I talked to Mothwing before about this. She's had to live with him her entire life. And with Hawkfrost gone, she's happier than ever."

The fur running down Brambleclaw's spine bristled as razor as fangs, "You expect me to be happy about my brother's death?", he growled, the raw emotions boiling to the surface. The usually strong-willed tom cracking.

Swift Leafpool reassured him, "No. But you have to realise, Hawkfrost abused his own sister and then tried to murder you.", she forced herself to brutally honest, " He never cared about his kin and he never will.". This hit Brambleclaw like a falling branch, stressfully curling his claws into the frosty snow. Further up the cliff wall, Squirrelflight had realised the tensions between her two kin, for now keeping her distance, deciding whether to get involved or not.

Flickering her head, Leafpool pointed out Squirrelflight in the distance, she quietly muttered, "But luckily, there are cats who do.". His anger rapidly shifted to anxiety as he stared at the daughter of the leader he'd been tempted to kill. Leafpool would be lying if Brambleclaw's heartbeats long hesitation to save his own mentor still didn't disgust her.

"What would she do if she ever found out?", he gasped, unable to draw his gaze away from his mate.

Feeling like the wisdom of Starclan itself pulsing through her veins, Leafpool nodded, "Pretending the past never happened, doesn't help anyone, Brambleclaw. At least you could do it for the mother of your kits.".

After a moment where time itself seemed to freeze in ice, Brambleclaw finally uttered his answer, "You're right.", he said in a weakly, his throat dry. Reluctantly, he grasped the poppy seeds, padding away to drop the seeds at the Warriors den, Leafpool adding on, "Tell Ashfur he needs to take a few as well.". Brambleclaw's twitching his ears in acknowledgement.

As he exited the den again, he had no other excuses to avoid Squirrelflight any more. Searching for Leafpool's guidance, Brambleclaw's face turned towards her and all she gave was a silent nod. Forcing every step and trying even harder to face the ginger she-cat, Brambleclaw finally called out to his mate, "Squirrelflight! I need to speak with you."

Blinking in surprise, Squirrelflight suspiciously accepted, twinning their tails as Brambleclaw led the way out, the two mates fading into a thorn tunnel like silent shadows. Breathless for a moment, Leafpool felt a small smile edged across her lips. This is what she lived for. The satisfaction of helping cats never got old. The life of a Medicine cat.

Confident, Squirrelflight could take it, all of it. She may not all the details, but she'd always been aware of Brambleclaw's darker side. And it Squirrelflight who gave Leafpool the sense to keep the unborn litter safe from the burden of being half-clan. If her littermate could handle her secrets, Leafpool was certain she'd handle the deputy's. Not forgetting to scold Brambleclaw to process though.

In the distance, she overheard Sorreltail soft voice, each word strained as grief still clang to her, "Let's get back in before you catch a chill, you three!", she sounded to her remaining kits, "Brackenfur going to teach your first battle move.". All three she-cat squealed with delight, as they tumbled into the Nursery, still like kits, their father following in after them. Once the apprentices recovered enough and started their training properly, those brambles would be deserted for moons.

Ever since she returned, Leafpool wanted to say something Sorreltail. Anything. Being the only witness to Rainwhisker's death. Yet she hadn't even been there for Rainwhisker's or Molepaw's vigil. Leafpool knew she was being selfish. Not even checking on her old friend. Yet she couldn't force herself to care. Drowned in her own personal problems. So maybe it was best for her to keep her distance, let others who actually had the energy to care. It was probably better for no words to be said at all, then fake sympathetic ones. Just more lies. And Leafpool breaded to uttering a lifetime's more of them.

For a while, Leafpool seemed to be in a confused haze, satisfied to just watch her clanmates shuffle to and throw. Like a nameless tiny fly buzzing round massive creatures, freely drifting around without fear of borders, loyalists or rules. Able to observe a whole other world but never had the pressure of being apart of it. But no matter how Leafpool could wish or dream about it, she couldn't escape the life she'd created herself.

So with a heavy-heart, dragged herself back to the Medicine den, for regular reunite. Not even the recent deaths being an excuse to halt it. For now, the kits remained hidden tucked away in her belly and the Algae blagging lifeless in her grip. Seeing her return, Brightheart rose from the corner, dipping her head, "How did the meeting go?", she mewed.

"Made it just in time.", Leafpool breathed, "Has Sandstorm's greencough gone down?", spotting her mother still stuck in a nest, twisting restlessly, trying to occupy herself by repeatedly grooming her pelt until it was spotless. Brightheart flicked her tail towards a few scattered catmint leaves on the floor, "I gave her some extra catmint to be safe. The symptoms went down during the night and today there's been nothing at all."

"Thank you, Brightheart.", Leafpool purred, "You've ended up saving more clanmates then I have today, more than I could ever ask for. So I think it's only fair if I handle things alone for now.". . Brightheart's signal eye blinked gratefully at Leafpool, nodding, "Honestly, it would be nice to spend some time with Whitewing and Cloudtail. I do enjoy helping you Leafpool, really. But maybe it's best if you look for a permanent apprentice. Though, I'll always be here for emergencies.".

For one last act of kindness, Brightheart quickly piled up the left over catmint and placed it outside the Herb store. As she exited the den, she overlooked her shoulder, "Get well soon, Sandstorm!", she called to her pale clanmate.

After placing the Algae on the pebble stack used to hide her secret herbs, Leafpool sat at her mother's side, "How does your throat feel?". Sandstorm stretched out her legs, finally able to get away with sitting up straight, "Sore.", she remarked, "But I haven't had the slightest cough since dawn.".

"Then I think you're safe to return to your regular patrols and hunting.", Leafpool explained. Quickly taking the time, to place the catmint in its usual place and fetch the Tansy from the Herb store, the herb's sharp taste on her tongue. Returning to Sandstorm, she dropped the tansy in front of her, "It will just help with a sore throat. But if you ever feel your greencough return, come straight back here. We can't risk it spreading. Not again...", unable to stop herself trailing off her own words. Imagining there should a soft pile of black fur in another nearby nest.

Sandstorm laid her tail sympathetically on Leafpool's shoulder, "Molepaw was too young to die.", she muttered, "And I know you took his death hard- So if you ever need to talk to me or your father, we'll happily listen.". Leafpool only nodded, as Sandstorm chewed down the green stems. Before the Medicine cat knew it, her mother had already finished the herb and left, leaving Leafpool completely alone.

Unable to ignore it any longer, Leafpool hunched over slightly as the aching pain of hunger shot from her belly. Feeling a pile of fur wrigged inside her, as the kits begged her to keep her body strong. Waiting for the Hollow to clear slightly, Leafpool sneaked towards the Fresh-kill pile, knowing she'd had to steal extra prey once again.

The snowy floor was like icy thorns, pricking at her soft pads. Like jumping stones across a river, Leafpool needed to place her step carefully in each bare rock parch, to avoid the chilly sting. And to think, this was the only beginning of many more snowfalls to come.

It wasn't as stocked as she would of liked, only the height of her chest. Veering round it like a fox circling crow-food, she sniffed at its edges for the plumpest prey she could find. Eventually selecting a mole and sparrow that struck from it edges. "Hey Leafpool, pass me something over, will you?", Mousefur's voice made her slightly flinch, croaky as a toad's.

Hurriedly, Leafpool plucked a dead mouse by its tail and rolled it over to Mousefur's paws. "Bit scrawny but it's Leafbare- So what can you do?", the old-cat remarked. In an effort to conceal her double share, Leafpool subtly tried shuffling round to hide it with her body, but it wasn't fooling Mousefur.

She shot her a narrowed gaze, "You're not becoming greedy, are you Leafpool?", Mousefur snorted. Trying to act as if she had nothing to hide, Leafpool allowed her prey to be fully exposed, "No-No.", Leafpool stuttered, "It's for my future patients. I preserve extra prey just like I would any herb.".

"Didn't know Medicine cats did that.", Mousefur commented, "I guess even as an elder, you still learn new things. Carry on then.", she flicked her tail dismissively, accepting Leafpool's explanation.

With Mousefur gone, Leafpool couldn't take any more risks of getting caught. Using her tongue to fluff out the sparrow's feathers, she had awkwardly place the two fresh-kill in her mouth, the mole hidden behind the sparrow's wall of wet feathers.

At the same time, Squirrelflight burst through the Thorn tunnel like a stag, her ginger pelt rippling like a flickering fire. Soon, Brambleclaw followed after, but he didn't dare go near her, darting away to the other side of camp, crouched down warily. Could have gone worse. They could have literally bitten each other's heads off.

Leafpool was going to leave her littermate alone, thinking she needed time to process all the emotional details of Brambleclaw's story, but Squirrelflight insisted other wises. Pressing her flank into Leafpool's, she half gilded, half shoved her sister into the Medicine den. Making Squirrelflight slow her pace, Leafpool dumped the prey onto the den floor.

Uneasily, she turned back to Squirrelflight, as she flexed her claws and angry smoke foamed off of her. After a few heartbeats, Squirrelflight managed to swallow down a bit of fury, allowing Leafpool to ask the question, "How are you feeling?".

"It was nothing I didn't already expect. But that doesn't make the details any less shocking.", she muttered bittered. Instantly, Leafpool became alarmed if she'd ripped the future parents of her kits apart. "Will you forgive him?", Leafpool painfully asked.

"I will eventually.", Squirrelflight confirmed, "It'll just take time to settle in.", her angry words swapping out for regret filled ones. Then her attention turned to Leafpool, "Were you serious about what you said earlier at the Vigil? Do you really want to call everything off?".

"No, I wasn't. I shouldn't have shouted at you, Molepaw's and Rainwhisker's deaths got to my head.", Leafpool muttered, "The Plan was decided a long time ago, there's no going back now."

"So were their deaths just a tragedy?", Squirrelflight wanted to confirm. Leafpool nodded, with Squirrelflight accepting with a swallow blink of her green eyes. At least, they could rest in peace, knowing they weren't some pawn for Starclan to punish Leafpool.

Trying to move on, Squirrelflight began speaking again, "And to think, we're no better than Brambleclaw. Do you think it's fair to tell him our secrets after he did it for us?", Squirrelflight mewed, thoughtful, considering their options carefully. It was clear, even if Squirrelflight was better at hiding it then most cats, guilt still gnawed at her from the inside like a hungry fox that was never satisfied. Leafpool was all too familiar with the feeling.

"No.", Leafpool mewed dryly, no power behind it, "I haven't told Crowfeather either. When I spoke to Starclan, they warned me above all else, I have to make sure the kits grow up normally. We can't take any risks, not even with our mates.". Envisioning Crowfeather now as run across the far-stretching meadows, overflowing with sweet scenting heather and rabbits hopes among the scrawny thicket. Her heart aching for the territory her kits would never get to experience with their father.

Threatening to crack under the shame for Crowfeather, and Squirrelflight's mate, Brambleclaw. Those toms had entrusted them with their very lives and maybe even one to create a new life together as well. Yet they'd trampled on their love like foxdang. The first not allowed to be a father and the other tricked into it. Was this was even worth it?

Squirrelflight's words like claws cut straight through Leafpool's murky thoughts, "That dream really affected you, didn't it?", the ginger she-cat sounding impressed, "From what Brambleclaw says, you were like a whole other cat when you spoke to him. You seemed wiser then Firestar.".

"Well, I don't feel wise. I feel like an idiot. So much could have been avoided.", Leafpool murmured as silent as a breeze. Squirrelflight stood boldly in front of her like a Lionclan warrior, not tolerating her sister whining, "Hey.", she exclaimed, "Don't go giving up on me. What's done is done. We've already had it planned out, remember? And by that sounds of it, Starclar wants us to stick to that plan. So let's please the ancient fleabags. And if not for them, for the kits. And what are we going to do for them?".

"To keep them safe.", Leafpool answered, head lowered. "Then that's exactly what we'll do", Squirrelflight breathed, upturning the pebbles piled up in the corner, exposing the secret supplies: Borage leaves, preserved prey and Parsley. Leafpool nudging the sparrow and mole into the line of extra prey with her muzzle.

Then, Squirrelflight seems to notice the new addition to the secret supplies, the algae, hooking it and letting the long wet green strip dangle from a single claw. "What is this stuff?", Squirrelflight gasped, grossed out.

"It's a newly discovered herb called Algae. Apparently, it help reduce weights. Hopefully, it'll be effective than those no good Nettle Leaves.", Leafpool mewed, taking it herself, not looking forward to eating it. Shuffling her paws, Squirrelflight flexing her claws across the Borage leaves with irritation.

"You're having the same problem, huh?", the ginger she-cat scoffed. Leafpool looked up from her crouched position as she rolled up the Algae, blinking nervously, "What do you mean?", she asked.

"It's those useless leaves.", Squirrelflight pointed out the Borage with her tail, "It's been days and I still haven't scented a trace of milk.".

"And I don't expect to.", Leafpool tried assuring her, "You're not even pregnant, so of course, it will take a while for the Borage to take effect. That''s why we've done it so early on, just to be safe.".

Squirrelflight seemed thoughtful for a moment, nuzzling at her belly, "But what if my body doesn't recognise I'm adapting kits and doesn't produce milk? What if I can't nurse them?", she questioned more herself then Leafpool.

"Your body's instincts will kick in, I promise. Daisy's kits gone off her milk for moons, and she's still got plenty spare.", Leafpool wrapped her tail about Squirrelflight's shoulders. Luckily, she expected Leafpool's expectation, shrugging, "Well- You're the Medicine cat."

They settled down and for the second time now, began the long process consuming all the herbs and prey needed to simply fake a pregnancy. How much longer could this go on for? Surely they couldn't keep this up until the actual birth, could they? Herbs could only do so much. Would this Alage be so effective, it could prevent a belly swelling, even when there's fully developed newborns on the inside of it?


	6. Chapter 6

Using her tail, Leafpool brushed aside the last of the leaf wraps and after wandering out from the Herb store, she surprised to find herself with nothing else to do. Just standing there idly for a moment. Thinking hard on something she'd missed. Yet she couldn't. She had; checked up on the separate dens, counted all the seeds and preserved every herb. And it wasn't like she could go into the territory to gather even more herbs, it would be a waste, as the plants needed to be left alone to grow for future seasons. The Catmint stock especially plentiful, any attempt greencough made to sprout up in the Clan again, had swiftly been taken care of.

Realising this wasn't normal in the slightest. Even Lone Medicine cats in the middle of leafbare, had some free time to spare. Crouching down on the hard floor, Leafpool gazed round the cave. For a moment, she considered going back to her nest, but quickly decided against it. All she'd done recently was work and sleep. Not having shared tongues or have a friendly conversation in days.

This had become her unspoken prison, forcing herself to stay within the grey walls for as long as possible. Desperately needing to avoid her Clanmates to stop the detection of the kits growing inside her. Reaching to her paws, Leafpool began to pace against the back wall while in her thoughts.

It had been four sunrises since the Moonpool meeting, where the exposure of her pregnancy really should have happened by now. Usually, by a half-moon in, which Leafpool was roughly now, the pregnant belly would be visibly swollen enough for keen eyes to notice. Experienced Queens like Daisy and Ferncloud should of definitely noticed at the very least. Yet they hadn't.

To most cats in her situation, this would of been a good thing. Nobody suspects a thing. But Leafpool's Medical knowledge told her to know better. It was the opposite problem now. No longer was the threat coming from outside but inside. The Algae had done a remarkable job keeping her stomach down. Besides from becoming more solid, it had actually reduced the size. However, now Leafpool feared for the development of her litter, not having enough room to properly grow if she continued to halt the natural processes.

Worse, Leafpool had to make-do with even smaller shares of prey then she'd usually get for Leaf-Bare, needing to sacrifice it to plump up Squirrelflight. Which was starting to take effect, her sister having gained more fat around the belly. Which to the sisters' relief, had shattered the slightest chance of doubt from everyone about Squirrelflight's pregnancy.

Besides from Goldenflower, Leafpool was the thinnest cat in the Clan. And even that was being challenged. Like an owl spying for prey, Leafpool watched as her Clanmates went about their business, seemly her new hobby now.

Outside the Elder's den, Mousefur was daring Longtail to taste Goldenflower's frog, the blind tom adamantly refusing. Even if the slimy prey could only be enjoyed by Shadowclan cats, since it meant the difference between life and death, Goldenflower had happily taken the meal. Every hunting patrol Brambleclaw led, had been working overtime on that one small marsh patch, to simply bring back a single frog or two.

Since it was Leafbare, any prey like frogs and lizards were rare, needing to find their hibernation spots, which was harder said than done. Unclear on just how longer Thunderclan's only marsh could provide a steady supply of eatable prey for Goldenflower. For once though, it had allowed

Brambleclaw to finally relax, taking back his apprentice's training from Brightheart.

The cream tom, Berrypaw bounced eagerly after the brown tabby, as they joined the other mentors and apprentices gathering around the entrance for the later Training session. Even Molepaw's sisters, Honeypaw and Poppypaw were among the many faces. At last, all of Sorreltail's kin had recovered enough to start regular life again.

From on top of the Highledge, Thornclaw stormed out of the Leader's den, Firestar hurriedly following after him. Ignoring his leader's pleas for calm, Thornclaw stumbled down the boulders in a huff, suddenly going from a secondary deputy to a regular warrior again. Showing good signs, Firestar strongly lashed his tail as he stood firmly on the ledge. The neck wound reduced to nothing but a slightly thinner strip of fur, almost fully recovered.

Even Ashfur had improved, not acting aggressive to everyone around him. He had a sudden shift, sparking up his old reputation as a reaspect warrior like the last few moons hadn't happened. Despite his casual interactions with his Clanmates, he'd neglected to maintain any close relationships, purposefully ignoring Ferncloud and Birchpaw.

It was ironic, all her patients were on the path to full recovery, but the one responsible for healing them, was the only one worsening. And Thunderclan needed it as well. Once all their personal problems are taken care of first, they could all unit later for the looming threat of the longer and colder nights Leafbare had yet to bring.

Grinding her stubby claws into the floor, Leafpool searched through her mind for a task that had to get to be done. Though for a slit heartbeat, Leafpool thought she could see her old mentor, Cinderpelt in front of her. After a shake of her head, she realised it was only little Cinderpaw, her tabby pelt and straight back leg nothing like her deceased kin.

She came plodding into the cave, carrying a juicy vole. "Oh, hello Cinderpaw.", Leafpool greeted the apprentice, "Is that for me?".The grey tabby forcefully shoved it from her grip to Leafpool's, "Cloudtail told me to give this to you, because Brightheart thinks you're not looking after yourself.", she scolded the Medicine cat, "So make sure to eat every bite. You need to stay big and strong for Thunderclan.".

Leafpool stared at the younger cat, jaw hanging open. Unsure of whether she should be impressed or insulted. Though Cinderpaw gave the expression no mind, beginning to wander back outside. Quickly dismissing it, Leafpool decided to grab the chance while it was still there, "Cinderpaw, can you hold on for a moment.".

Cinderpaw paused, blinking in her eyes in the dusky light, eerily the exact same shade of blue as Cinderpelt's, waiting for Leafpool to carry on. Refusing to be intimidated by a mere apprentice, Leafpool tried approaching in a calm manner, "I've noticed you have a keen eye for your Clanmates health.", she mewed, "Have you ever consider becoming a Medicine cat?"

The question didn't seem to surprise the young she-cat, casually scratching her feathery check fur with her back paw, "I have.", she admitted, "But it seems kind of boring- I really want to do something new. Sorry, Leafpool.". Ignoring Cinderpaw's strange wording, Leafpool shook her head, wrapping her tail around her body, "You don't need to say sorry, I was only asking.", Leafpool meowed, "Though, if you or your littermates are ever interested, you're always welcome to ask a few questions.".

Leaning over the limp vole, Leafpool pricked at it thoughtfully with her claws, deciding which parts to spare for Squirrelflight. However, her neck fur rose when she realised Cinderpaw haven't left the den, her chilling words making Leafpool shiver, "Molepaw probably would of liked being a Medicine cat- He never liked hurting others.", she muttered.

Turning her attention back to Cinderpaw, Leafpool could only stare at her, wordless. Though a wisdom and calmness radiated off the young cat, like dew steaming off a grass blade in the sunlight. "I know you've been blaming yourself for my brother's death. But I don't blame you, none of us do. You tried saving him.". Before a single breath could escape Leafpool's lips, like the wind, Cinderpaw had already exited the den and meet up with Cloudtail on the other side of camp.

With nothing else to do, Leafpool laid down, clutching the vole in her front paws. Cinderpaw was right. She had been the one to try and save Molepaw, not indirectly kill him through her forbidden mate. Even Starclan had confirmed the two had no link.

This wasn't the first time Leafpool had a clanmate slip away within those stone walls and it wouldn't be the last. But every time, she always had Cinderpelt by her side, the best healer she'd known. When cats died under her mentor's care, Leafpool truly knew there had been no hope for them. But without Cinderpelt, without that reference, Leafpool would never know if any her patients were beyond saving or not. She didn't know her own strength as a Medicine cat.

Would Molepaw and Rainwhisker be alive if someone else had cared for them?

If Leafpool didn't trust herself, then she could trust Cinderpelt. There was a reason her mentor had allowed Leafpool to carry her full name and hadn't kept her an apprentice. Leafpool was ready. Everyone kept insisting she just had to do her best and that's the only thing she could really do. Afterall, She was only a cat.

Feeling like a boulder had been lifted from her shoulders, Leafpool finally embedded her teeth into the Vole, it's rich flavours washing over her mouth. Lost in her greed, she was unable to stop herself from gorging down the majority of the fresh-kill. Despite how much she wanted to simple luxury of a full meal, Leafpool forced herself to leave the Vole's head and lower back untouched, needed for the fake pregnancy.

Burying the food scraps under her nest for future use, Leafpool paused for a heartbeat, revelling in the feeling of an almost full belly. When she twisted her neck back, about to start cleaning her scrappy coat, Leafpool caught a glimpse of the outside world. Returning her gaze, Brightheart and Sandstorm stood side by side, lowered heads, whispering. Making Leafpool's fur ripple like the tiny waves on the Lake's shore. They weren't suspicious of her, were they?

Hastily, Leafpool attempted to make herself look busy, stalking into a shaded corner, kneading at an already plump nest with her front legs, plumping it up to excess. It was no good, as Brightheart stopped out of the gloomy chamber, like a crow pecking around a wormhole for it's wriggling prey. Vaguely, she had hoped Brightheart would come to Leafpool, but that quickly turned out not to be the case.

Instead, Brightheart remained just beyond her rocky hideaway, in the open light, her silent waiting forcing Leafpool to emerge. "We're getting worried, Leafpool.", Brightheart got straight to the point as the Medicine cat approached, "Why haven't you been eating properly? How do you expect to care for the Clan if you can't even care for yourself?".

Stop Talking! Leafpool desperately wanted to cry out aloud. They were clipping away at her walls of lies, threatening for the dark truth to slip out like a disturbed ant's hill. While her mind was raging battlefield of needed ideas, Leafpool's face remained a blank as a sheet of ice. Say something, you stupid she-cat!

"Leafpool?", Brightheart asked gently, blinking, slightly unnerved by an unmoving Leafpool.

The orangey patches of Brightheart's pelt seemed to spark into a fierce fiery red, melting away the snowy white uncoated. Imagining a dark ginger she-cat, Squirrelflight standing there instead of Brightflower. Leafpool needed her sister more than ever before.

Before she could control herself, a lost Leafpool allowed her frantic thoughts to form into pathetic words, "I need your help.", she slipped out to Brightheart.

"Do you need me back in the Medicine cat den?", the ginger and white guessed, tail tip twitching. Unsure how Leafpool had gotten there, she just allowed the strong current of the conversation sweep her away, blindly following where it went. As long as it leads in the opposite direction of her kits. "Yes.", Leafpool abruptly spoke, making up everything on the fly, "I wasn't as prepared as I thought- So you mind coming back? Only for a little while.".

The warrior briefly gazed into empty space, before returning to Leafpool, "Have you tried looking for an apprentice yet?", Brightheart mewed calmly.

"I'm trying.", Leafpool replied, "I've asked Cinderpaw to spread the word. But I can't force anyone to be my apprentice if they don't want to.". A hovering thought abruptly hit Leafpool like a speeding monster- Since her kits would only think of her as their mother's sister, they could very well consider becoming her apprentice. Delight struck through her like a lightning bolt. Even if she couldn't be a mother to them, she'd promise to be the perfect mentor!

"So- It's this all it is?", Brightheart wandered, breaking into Leafpool's hopes for the future, "Struggling to adapt without Cinderpelt?". Needing to get out of this situation, Leafpool simply nodded. Though Brightheart didn't seem convinced, still pressing on like a strong river current, "Are you sure?", Brightheart mewed.

"I'm sure.", Leafpool spoke firmly, trying to get Brightheart off her trail, like trying to scratch off a stubborn tick. Only this one could expose a lot more than just a drop of blood. At last, the white she-cat shrugged, "Very well.", heading in the opposite direction, "Call me when you need to.".

Unable to afford another single scrap of suspicion, Leafpool instantly span around on the spot, rushing towards the Warrior's den. A fox-length from the entrance, Squirrelflight was sharing tongue with Whitewing, while Brambleclaw awkwardly crouched on the outskirts. Ignoring the slow forgiveness between the two mates, Leafpool prodded Squirrelflight with her muzzle.

Raising her head from Whitewing's fluffy white fur, a dozy Squirrelflight took a while to recognize the panic on Leafpool's face. However as soon as she did, she abruptly got up, Whitewing and

Brambleclaw blinking in confusion.

"We should of thought of this earlier!", Squirrelflight hissed at the musty air, sharpening her claws on a tangling tree rot like a warm from bursting from the ground. Away from camp, the sisters had found the trees opening up for a small mossy mound, serving as good vantage point for any possible spies in all directions. Choosing the distant backdrop of Shadowclan's pines rather than Windclan's moors. Despite how unlikely as it was, Crowfeather couldn't be allowed to spot them if he was out on a border patrol.

"Agreed.", Leafpool huffed, guilt sparking up from her gut, as the kits seem to become more active than ever, beating down hard on her belly, even stronger than her rushing heartbeat. Smoothing her aching belly down with her tongue, Leafpool somehow expected to calm unconscious bundles of fur. I and your mother will keep you safe, little ones, I promise.

"And to think this entire time we didn't have a long-term plan. How can we be so mouse-brained to think, you can somehow give birth while still living in camp?", Squirrelflight questioned, unclear if she asking Leafpool or to herself. Though it didn't matter. Every suggestion or concern in this conversation could not be afforded to be ignored.

"The problems will come much earlier than that, Squirrelflight.", Leafpool pointed out, "Herbs can only do so much before someone is bound to notice me plumping up in the middle of Leafbare. Cats are already questioning my changing eating habits, including Sandstorm.".

"But I thought the Algae was keeping the swelling down?", Squirrelflight exclaimed, wide-eyes in surprised. While Squirrelflight had reaped the benefits of their extra prey, now having the plumpness to rival a Riverclan cat, Leafpool had become as scrawny as a struggling rouge. And to think Crowfeather and her thought they could raise a family in the unknown world outside the Clan territories.

"It is but not in the way we want.", Leafpool revealed, "It's making me actually lose weight. At this rate, it could actually put the kits in danger. Squirrelflight- I don't know what to do." For the longest time, no one dare speak expect the rippling breeze weaving among the hanging branches, rattling them like chattering teeth. Questions racing through her head on what in the name of Starclan they could do.

A single answer always tried creeping to the surface, but Leafpool kept banishing it to the darkest corners of her mind. There was only one option. But she couldn't. Not after she caused so much suffering to Thunderclan. Though, what other choice was there?

Only Squirrelflight had the guts to finally speak the unspeakable words, "Then we have no choice.", she whispered as harshly as the bitter frost surrounding them, "You have to leave Thunderclan territory to give birth to those kits.".

"There has to be another way.", Leafpool gasped, stumbling to find some excuse in her the jumbled mess of her mind. It's was pointless to try and fight it anymore. As Leafpool knew deep down it her heart, that every word that Squirrelflight said was true.

"You said yourself the kits' growth could already be affected. We're not taking more risks.", Squirrelflight painfully reminded her, "You have to get out of here and focus on yourself and them. It'll be a moon at most. Thunderclan will fine.".

"A whole moon without a Medicine cat, Squirrelflight!", Leafpool repeated, "Too much could happen.". Thinking of the endless possibilities of how Clanmates could get injured or sick, slowly sinking further down, left there to rot in a nest with no Medicine cat. Could Greencough break through their only cures? There couldn't be a repeat of Molepaw's and Rainwhisker's death.

"But we're not helpless.", Squirrelflight argued, refusing to believe Thunderclan's weakness, "You're already working with Brightheart, ain't you? And Sandstorm knows some basics as well. Their combined effects will be enough to last the moon, I sure.".

For once, Squirrelflight caught the harshness in her own words, flattening her pelt again, her mews more gentle, carrying on, "It'll only temporary- Once you get back, you'll take up the position as nothing happened. It's either this or your kits end up like Stormfur. Or worse.".

Having to admit defeat, Leafpool's head drooped down in a sigh, "So how exactly are we going to do this?", she breathed shallowly.

"Well-", Squirrelflight started abruptly, suddenly all the confident assurance drained out, "You'll have to find somewhere to hide away from the Clans but also safe enough to raise kits."

Leafpool flattened her ears, "Staying within any of the other Clan territories is completely out of the question.", she mewed, "A mouse is more likely to sprout wings then Shadowclan is to keep our secret.", she remarked, feeling like she was in Squirrelflight's pelt for a heartbeat.

The tiny whirlpools within Squirrelflight's head started spinning as she attempted to come up with ideas. Her lips twitching as she muttered quite words to herself. "What about the island for Gatherings?", Squirrelflight finally suggested, "It's small and low on prey, but it only needs to support one cat.". Seemly impressed at herself, tail tip stuck straight up.

For the first time though, it was Leafpool's logic who surpassed her sister's creativity, "Where I am supposed to go during the Gathering though?", Leafpool asked, "And I'll still be within the Clan borders for anyone to see."

Small fireflies flared up in Squirrelflight's green eyes as a moment of brilliance slipped in, "The Horse place then!", she exclaimed excitedly, relieved, "It's perfect. No Clan cats will patrol there and it would be the safest place for your kits.".

Memories washing over her vision as she recalled Daisy stumbling into camp all those moons ago, trying to get three helpless scraps of fur to safety from the Twoleg's clutches. "Don't you remember why Daisy left there in the first place? That other loner, Floss, had her kits taken away by the Twolegs.".

Her heart pounding against her chest, when she released this would be her - Take on the relentless and lonely task of keeping her kits safe in their first days of life, against the entire world of dangers waiting to lash out.

Even cats she'd grown up with her entire life were a threat. Echoing Leafpool's hidden thoughts, Squirrelflight sorrowfully and slowly shook her head, "There will be threats no matter you go, Leafpool.", she pointed out, "It's either Twolegs and Loners in the Horseplace- Or foxes and badgers in the wilderness. At least Twolegs are easier to avoid.".

"You're right-", Leafpool muttered, "But that still wouldn't explain my explicable disappearance and return for an entire moon.".

Clearly forcing herself to speak it aloud, Squirrelflight hesitantly answered, "Greystripe.". Instantly making Leafpool shudder like a frightened mouse, not liking where this was heading. Though Squirrelflight carried on regardless, "When you'll have to leave for the Horse place soon, I could claim you were stolen by stolen by Twolegs. The only difference is, that you can claim you escaped them when you eventually return.".

"H-how soon will this have to be?", Leafpool asked. voice trembling, threatening to crack under the stress like she was being crushed by a landslide. Unable to face her, Squirrelflight's vacant expression drifted into empty space, dully shrugging, "Thunderclan already suspicious, so we haven't got time to waste. It will either have to be today or tomorrow."

The words rang hollow for a heartbeat, like trying to catch a thin thread of cobweb caught in a breeze. Soon it all came caving in, legs threatening to topple over like trees in a mighty gale.

All her kin and friends. How could she betray them like this? Their father had already suffered through the loss of his best friend. Now they were going to make him think the same fate had met his daughter- Sandstorm as well.

Yet Leafpool bitterly repeated Starclan's warning under her breath, "With each new breath you take, you must tell another lie", she whispered with a disgusted snort. No matter how much she hated it, she still had to force herself on.

"If we're going to do this-", Leafpool muttered, "We have to make sure Thunderclan is prepared. Could you help gather as many herbs as possible?". Reaching to her paws, Leafpool slid down the earthy hillside, flickering for Squirrelflight to join her, running through the most vital herbs Brightheart would need. Without complaining, Squirrelflight pressed her flank into Leafpool's as they began the long task, the Medicine cat pressing her muzzle into a tuft of scrawny grass. Snuffling like a wild hog in search of seeds and roots.

No one batted an eye when the sisters emerged from the Thorn tunnel, even when dusk was creeping across the sky. Unsurprising the two she-cats would spend the whole day together, having each other's back since their birth. Which Leafpool couldn't be more grateful. The only small detail that sparked curiosity was the absurd amount of herbs overflowing from their jaws like green waterfalls.

Despite the chilling bite of leafbare having gotten the majority of lush greenery from the previous seasons, Leafpool had used every scrap of knowledge to relentlessly search for those few previous surviving stems and leaves. Even a single tiny bulb on a dead branch would do. Though a day's trip could only do so much, only having time to gather the most basic and wide-use herbs before Leafpool was forced to leave. Sooner then she cared to admit.

Back in camp, Squirrelflight and Leafpool would have usually separated due to their clashing duties. However needing all the help she could get, the Ginger Queen helped regardless, simply keeping everyone's questions are bay with her venomous words. Until sunset, they worked overtime to count, preserved and stocked every last herb. Though without even a basic knowledge, Squirrelflight was stuck just taking orders, much to her displeasure.

By they finished, the Herb store organisation was completely uneven, different plant piles towering over others. Somehow seemingly even more baron then before. Though they had no time to fuse over it or even catch their breath, as they still needed to make sure Thunderclan was in safe paws in Leafpool's absence. While Squirrelflight searched for Sandstorm, Leafpool called for Brightheart.

Earlier setting up a long row of herbs for Brightheart's memorise, they kept on looping between each name, ingraining into the helper's mind. "-Yarrow for making cats throw up and clear poison and Feverfew is to keep down chills.", Leafpool stated, pointing out each herb with her tail,. The white and ginger Warrior took a pulse, repeating them back to Leafpool, "Juniper berries for belly aches. Daisy leaves for joints. Yarrow for poisons. Feverfew for chills.", she repeated.

Quickly nodding to signal she'd gotten it right, Leafpool nervously glanced out of the Medicine den. Curled up beside the Fresh-kill pile, Squirrelflight had been busy trying to subtly test Sandstorm's medical knowledge through the cover of casual conversation. Though the only the thing the barrage of endless questions seemed to be testing was their mother's patience.

Don't be suspicious, Leafpool silently begged her sister, turning her attention back to the teaching. Though the eventual moment where Brightheart would get fed up had finally come, as

Brightheart's signal green pierced into Leafpool like slashing claws, "Look- Leafpool. I know you said you wanted my help- and I do enjoy it. But at this rate, I'll become your apprentice.", Brightheart mewed, half joking, half serious.

"I've kept you here quite a while, haven't I?", Leafpool admitted, swallowing in unease.

"It is a bit much, honestly.", Brightheart sighed, tiredness croaking her voice, "Needing to learn all those herbs on top of my regular warrior duties.".

It was true. Once Leafpool had faked her kidnapping by Twolegs, it would probably be Brightheart forced to take her place. Even if it was temporary, no one else would know that. For all Brightheart knew, she'd be in an unwanted position for the rest of my life. Forgive me, Leafpool silently cried out, if innocents kits weren't involved, I wouldn't make you go through this.

"I think you've done more than enough actually, Brightheart.", Leafpool praised, starting to brush the leaf wraps acrosses the Herb Store, "So I'll only call you for the real emergencies from now on.". Before leaving, Brightheart brushed her tail against Leafpool's flank heaving with nerves, "You're ready to serve Thunderclan alone, Leafpool, even if you don't think it - Overcoming every challenge, from the Great Journey to Crowfeather. You're proven yourself more than enough times.", she purred. Unable to find the words in time, Leafpool just watched Brightheart pad away into the crisp twilight, tainted in purple.

Soon, another cat took Brightheart's place in the den as Squirrelflight dipped her head, satisfied, "Sandstorm seems to remember most of the basics.", she reported. At least one piece of good news lifted Leafpool's rapidly declining mood, putting some of the pressure off of Brightheart.

"Then Thunderclan will be safe.", Leafpool purred, relieved.


	7. Chapter 7

Nippy white shards pricked at Leafpool's numb pawpads as she blinked against the dim dawn light. Up much earlier then she'd wanted. Solid snow had settled in the camp, hardening like a new layer of gleaming stone. The pale sun's long rays caught at just the right angel, a million stars gleaming like a frosty version of the Moonstone, long forgotten back at the Old Forest. Arching her spine, Leafpool failed to get the grogginess out of her system, having gotten pitiful sleep.

Yet no matter how much she had tousled and turned around in the moss last night, like hovering flies, guilt and fear had refused to let her mind settle. Taking a moment to enjoy the chilled crisp air as it filled her lungs as she stood in the open clearing. Relieved to escape her claustrophobic den, feeling narrower with each passing day. Branches of the fallen tree rattled as Daisy slid out from Elder's den, carrying dirty moss, dumping it outside of the Apprentice's den for one of its members to clear out later.

Since there were no kits in the Nursery, while Ferncloud had returned to her warrior duties, Daisy had taken up caring for the oldest instead of youngest. As she plodded past, Dasiy gave Leafpool a pleasant dip of the head, who stood there as a drained husk. Before Leafpool's slow-moving brain could process a response, Daisy had already vanished into the gloomy shelter again. Hissing to herself that she'd missed the chance to lighten this bleak situation with a polite conversation. Especially with the Queen who was likely going to help raise her kits once they were in Squirrelflight's care.

What time was it anyway? Attempting to knock herself out of her confused daze, Leafpool's blurry vision swept across the edges of camps to see who was awake. Though roughly four or five clanmates were active, everyone else still tucked away in their dens. Only Dawn patrol and last night's guard were working this early in the day.

Like cruel claws of ice scraping down her back, a freezing wind managed to burrow its way beyond the cliff barriers into camp. Instantly the few cats around scattered like ants into thicks bushes or caves, desperate to escape the weather. Reluctantly, Leafpool had to retreat back into her lonely corner of Thunderclan. Recently Leafbare's reign had gotten so harsh, Firestar had ordered all cats without duties to keep warm in their dens and reserve their energy. For once a valid excuse for Clan cats to act like Kittypets.

Slumping down onto the cold stone, Leafpool kept her eyes firmly on the entrance. Vaguely hoping to spot the faces of the kin and friends she'd grown up with all her life. Yet the bitter wind kept it the rock hollow empty and barren of life. It was a hard concept to grasp, that from this day on, apart from Squirrelflight, all of Thunderclan would think Leafpool been kidnapped forever. First their old deputy, Graystripe and now their Medicine cat. She'd be making her Clanmates think Twolegs were even more of a threat.

Curling up into ball, Leafpool had never felt more alone in life, with no hope of escaping it, sworn into silence by Starclan itself. Yet an abrupt wriggling sensation came from under her soft belly like swimming fish, reminding her otherwise. Would you even remember our short time together, my kits? It's not that it mattered what Leafpool felt anymore, it was only about them.

"None of this is your fault, little ones.", she whispered, pressing her muzzle to her flank, "Me and your father made an awful mistake and we're punished for it. But you don't need to worry. You'll grow up happy under loyal parents, just like you deserve.", she breathed, the purr beginning to rise up in her throat. Relishing in the wonders of motherhood while she still could.

"And I promise, even if I can't be your mother, I'll do everything I can to protect you.", she announced, trying to make out their tiny heartbeats as her ear lay flat against them, "You're a blessing from Starclan and I'll always love you, even if you don't know it.".

No matter how much Leafpool wanted a response, the underdeveloped scraps under her pelt didn't even twitch. Even if they could somehow hear her, there was no way her kits could understand a single word. And they shouldn't either. They needed to keep safe from the harsh truth and so couldn't be allowed to remember anything hinting towards Leafpool's true relationship with them.

Yet Leafpool's self-pitying wasn't allowed to last as rustling came from elsewhere. However instead of it being one of the dens, it came from the thorn tunnel as Squirrelflight appeared, her fur bristled up as a spiky barrier against the unforgiving cold. Braving the freezing waves of wind, Leafpool went to clearing to greet her, "How are you returning to camp?", she gasped, pressing close together to share their warmth, "How early did you wake up?".

Even if no one else was daring to venture outside of their warmer dens, Squirrelflight still lowered her head, whispering, "I have the luxury of staying in camp the next moon, so it's only fair I do this last bit of work.", she mewed, "The scene already been set up, two twoleg scents and everything.".

Nearby, Spiderleg was on guard duty, struggling not to fall asleep. As the sisters approached, it finally gave the bored tom something to do. "Sneaking off to see Crowfeather, are we Leafpool?", he coldly snorted. Leafpool flinched violently at the remark. Please don't let that be any more than a joke! Sharply turning her head towards Spiderleg, Squirrelflight spat back, "Oh, shut up! It barely lasted a day and nothing come out of it. Let it go already.".

Holding up his paw defensively, the black warrior narrowed his eyes, "Fine- Whatever! Keep your fur on, foxheart.". Keeping her head down in shame, Leafpool silently trodded out the camp while the stubborn clanmates stared each other down. Out in the forest, Leafpool could finally speak freely, "What excuse did you use to get up so early?", Leafpool added quickly.

Squirrelflight shrugged, "Just said the kits were fidgeting, so went on a night's run to deal it. Does that sound weird for me?".

All Leafpool could do was be completely honest, "Sounds just like you to me.", she admitted. "Exactly.", the ginger she-cat rasped.

Just as Squirrelflight finished speaking, the sound of crunching paws against snow caught both their attention. Brambleclaw approaching, leaving deep tracks in his path from his heavyweight, "Did exercise help with the pain at all?", he asked warily, pressing his muzzle to his mate's plump belly, "Not even born yet and those furballs are already as feisty as their mother."

Still awkward from Brambleclaw's exposed secrets, Squirrelflight made him keep his distance with her tail, "Not yet.", she still purred at the joke, "But I'm heading out with Leafpool to grab the right herb.".

Hearing this, Brambleclaw's amber gaze drifted over to Leafpool, ear twitching curiously, "You seriously don't have anything stocked after that herb spree yesterday?", he asked in disbelief.

Leafpool snorted, "Even a whole day isn't enough to collect every herb type, Brambleclaw.". Though what she technically said was true, deception still lurked underneath. As Leafpool and Squirrelflight had purposefully left out borage from their last trip, so they'd have the excuse to go out a second time.

Brambleclaw blinked thoughtfully for a moment, "If this carries on, do you think Squirrelflight will need to move to the Nursery?", he finally asked. Of course to this, the independent Squirrelflight had an instant and strong reaction, "Excuse me, I'm the one who's pregnant.", she snapped, beating her tail on the white floor, "So I'll decide that!".

Leafpool cooly laid her tail over an enraged Squirrelflight, like flinging solid ice into a blazing fire. Calmly she explained, "Most Queens don't move until a moon in and Squirrelflight is only a half-moon, so it'll be awhile to go.", she mewed. Both of them reluctantly nodding, Leafpool changed course towards the Thorn tunnel, "We should get going.", she mewed, calling back to Brambleclaw, "Tell Firestar we're out if he asks.".

As they passed a dozing Spiderleg and the Thorn tunnel, the forest stretched before them, stained white, with sharp snow or ice clinging to every surface like a pest. Thick grey clouds gathered on the corner of the sky like a hunter waiting in hiding to strike and drown the landscape ever further in Leafbare. All trees had been struck bare of leaves, leaving their naked branches to be battered by the cruel wild. Would the Horse Place allow her kits to escape this harsh season? Would Squirrelflight be able to handle it and keep up the lie at the same time?

After awhile, Leafpool finally felt confident enough to turn to Squirrelflight, "Actually, Brambleclaw has the right idea. Since you're only plump from food, we can't afford you to be burning fat on Warriors duties, or you'll lose your pregnant belly. So, I know you'll probably say no but- could you move into the Nursery early? Maybe in reaction to me disappearing. It could make it look more convincing. ", Leafpool stammered off into silence, she wondered if her littermate had even heard half of her rambling.

However, Squirrelflight responded with a groan so impressively loud, Leafpool wasn't aware that was possible for a cat, "I'll do what's necessary for the kits. But don't expect me not to moan about it.". Twisting her neck like a snake, Leafpool stared directly at Squirrelflight. Up until this point, she hadn't truly recognized just how lucky to have someone at her side. To all those other forbidden mates who were completely alone is world waiting for snap at them with death or exile. At every turn, with no hope of escape. Leafpool couldn't dare to imagine.

With the deepest of sighs, Leafpool began her long painful speech, "I'm sorry for having to make you do all thi-". However, suddenly her open jaw was filled with a mouthful of fur, blocking the words. "That's enough.", Squirrelflight ordered.

Before Leafpool could spit out the tail and reply, Squirrelflight suddenly threw herself at a nearby oak. With bursting speed, true to her name, she scaled the nearly vertical trunk with the skill of a squirrel, disappearing into its branches. Leaving Leafpool standing there, lost for words.

Using all her body weight, Squirrelflight slammed onto the lowest branch, a large clump of snow piled on top. Unable to react in time, the icy powder drenched Leafpool from head to tail, the sudden stab of cold making her gasp.

Instinctively, Leafpool rapidly shook off every flake from her brown pelt, coming down in a waterfall of white. Instead of giving an explanation of her immature behaviour, as soon as Squirrelflight's paws hit the ground, she swerved, tumbling into the scrawny thicket. "Squirrelflight!", Leafpool called, "Where are you doing? This is serious!".

However as the rustling faded into the distance, it becomes clear she wasn't coming back, forcing Leafpool to give chase. What was her sister playing at? A forest all it's own, Leafpool blindly stumbled through the massive plant patch, dead roots tugged at her paws and sharp twigs scraped against her face. Brown leaves now too heavy for their shrivelled stems slumped over to create an arching roof, sealing Leafpool inside.

The only guidance in this lake of rotting undergrowth was the hushed crinkling of flattening leaves as Squirrelflight trampled them, somewhere out there. Straining her ears, Leafpool struggled to locate the subtle noise against the wall of howling wind high above. Did Thunderclan's hunters have to go through this everyday?

Then a sharp hiss rang as her littermate must have stepped on a sharp object, giving Leafpool all the direction she needed. Spinning round, the Medicine cat traced the source of the sound to the edge of a thicket. However, Squirrelflight picked up on Leafpool nearing, giving up on hiding and just trying to escape, bolting out from the tangle of roots like orange lightning.

Refusing to play this game any longer, Leafpool legged it after her, using every piece of energy she had to spare. Now in the open, only speed could decide who would be victorious. "Can we stop this now?", Leafpool begged loudly, her voice heavy with panting. Nimble as ever, Squirrelflight causally leapt from log to log like a toad, having a great time. "Only when you catch me!", the ginger she-cat cheered.

What were they, kits? They were supposed to be protecting actual kits, not pretending to be one! Having enough, Leafpool decided to pull Squirrelflight's own trick against her, halting suddenly and ducking under a decaying stump. It took a few heartbeats for her prey to notice the lack of a hunter, searching her forest surroundings.

Pressing hard against the bark, Leafpool hoped its musty tang would be enough to conceal her Thunderclan scent. Stinking her muzzle to the bare earth, Squirrelflight's nose and eyes scanned every surface, slowly edging towards Leafpool's tree stump. Trying to remember the little she knew of hunting, Leafpool gathered her weight under her, piling it into her legs as she crouched there.

Steadying her back paws, she waited for Squirrelflight to come into pouncing distance, then struck! Leaping into the air, Leafpool quickly focused the force onto her littermate's shoulder, knocking her down. Unable to find her footing in time, both were sent tumbling down the sloping hillside in a ball of rolling fur.

Luckily Squirrelflight managed to detach from the flailing paws, twisting to grab Leafpool's scruff and grinding her claws into the snow until they came to a shakey stop. Shaking down their ruffed pelts from the snow and dirt, they had landed in a shallow gully at the bottom of the hill, carved out by an ancient river, now long dried up. Trees desperately clung to it's steep sides at odd angles, upturning the earth and exposing their snaking roots. Ready to topple at any heartbeat.

Leafpool flatten her ears in annoyance, she stared down at her mouse-brained sister, who still cleaned her messy coat, "When you go into the Nursery soon, do you want to be a Queen or a kit?", she hissed, not in the mood anymore.

Nudging a twig out from behind her ear, Squirrelflight just snorted, "If you're going to leave, then I make you leave smiling. Not like the miserable lump you've been over the past few days.". Flinching at those words, Leafpool couldn't help but silently agree. Since she'd realized she was pregnant, all she'd been doing was moping about her den and drowning in her self-pity.

"I guess having a bit of fun before I go wouldn't hurt.", Leafpool weakly purred, sitting back on her haunches, trying to relax. Squirrelflight pressed her flank against Leafpool's, brushing her silky tail against her check, "Even if you made a mistake Leafpool, that doesn't mean you're not allowed to be happy.".

"I guess.", Leafpool sighed, feeling the shame drain away to cold numbness. Feeling strangely weak, Squirrelflight allowed Leafpool to lean on her shoulder as the journey made them follow the rest of the ditch. Along the way, Leafpool collected every herb the barren rocky path had to offer. To give the impression that they'd actually been collecting herbs. Though the selection was pitiful, only a few strands of withered yarrow and tansy. Through wedged deep between two boulders, Leafpool divorced an upturned Borage plant, blew down by the wind.

"Good find!", Squirrelflight exclaimed, "That will be useful for secret supplies.". Carrying the drooping stems, Leafpool tried answering through closed teeth, "Even when I'm gone, you'll need to remember to keep up the borage doses and extra prey.". Ear twitching, Squirrelflight glanced down at her growing belly with a groan, "Can't wait.", she drily remarked.

Soon, the tall walls of the gully sloped downwards, until eventually, they were non-existent, joining together at a single point, creating a dead end. Scrambling up onto higher land again, Leafpool finally noticed the wide spaces between trees, without much greenery to fill in the emptiness left behind. Only large mounds of mushy fallen leaves gave this place any distinction.

Tasting the air, Thunderclan's scent marks grew faint, now mingling with outside scents of foxes and twolegs. Laying a paw onto the damp ground, Leafpool now stood on the Thunderclan border not shared by any other Clan. Signalling the end of Leafpool's beloved home and the start of the vast unknown worlds beyond.

Yet it wasn't over, as Squirrelflight made them follow the border even further up, where the oaks made an eerily perfect circle, creating a neat forest opening. Then it was clear why she'd been brought here. Round the clearing; claws marks were scraped into the bark of trees, fallen leaves were wildly scattered round while earth and snow tracks remained upturned.

"Convincing?", Squirrelflight mewed with pride and she had every right to. It certainly resembled the aftermath of a gruesome struggle. Telling a detailed story of a cat desperately lashing out and clinging to the ground as they were hauled by a larger creature they were helpless to defend themselves against.

"It's certainly is.", Leafpool gazed, feeling impressed and uneasy at the same time. Even worse when she remembered this was all for her. This is what her Clanmates would inversion her when Squirrelflight claims she was kidnapped. But what she didn't expect, was the nasty smell twoleg hanging in the atmosphere.

"How did you get it smelling like Twolegs? This is amazing.", Leafpool exclaimed, following the edges of the clearing with her muzzle. Remaining sitting at the centre, Squirrelflight shrugged, "I had to roll in twoleg gardens last night to get it over here. I smelt worse than a Shadowclan cat covered in foxdang.".

After laughing at her own joke, burying down the pain, Squirrelflight hurriedly moved on. Arching her ears, she pointed out a distinctive elm tree among this oak filled landscape. At the exact centre, the trunk was snapped in half, like a giant claw has slashed through it, threads of the sorter and paler wood pouring out of the wound.

Brushing her tail against the rough timber, Squirrelflight mewed, "When the kits are born and ready to be picked up from the Horse Place, leave a scratch mark on this tree. A patrol will definitely report that and I'll know it's you.". Nerves pricked at Leafpool's fur, needing to risk coming so close to the border when she was supposed to be missing. Though it was necessary, the safest way to communicate.

Testing it, Leafpool flexed her claws into the dead trunk, soft from decay, perfect for a clear scratch mark. While she fused over the scenery, she barely noticed Squirrelflight dragging out a chestnut brown hare from a clump of brambles. "And one last thing-", Squirrelflight mewed, letting it fall limp on the floor, "A Rabbit served fresh from the moors. A gift from Crowfeather.".

Instantly, Leafpool stared at Squirrelflight, massive fear rapidly building like a fire, "You didn't tell him about the kits, did you?", she gasped.

To her relief, Squirrelflight quickly shook her head, "No- no. I came across him on a border patrol and told him you wanted to taste Windclan rabbit again.", her sister mewed, "So we made a little trade- A Thunderclan squirrel for this rabbit."

Nervously, Leafpool poked at the limp prey with her paw, very tempted by it, "But what if Onestar finds out about this?", she asked, "He'll think Thunderclan stealing prey.". Dreading to think what the impulsive Windclan leader could do to Thunderclan without its Medicine cat.

"Relax.", Squirrelflight insured, nudging it towards her, "Crowfeather hid its scent before it even crossed the border.". Sniffing at its wispy fur, there wasn't a trace of heather on it. Instead only the moist reek of mushrooms, freshly rolled in the fungi. Confident it was safe to eat, Leafpool nodded gratefully towards Squirrelflight, before tearing into the sweet meat.

It had been so long before Leafpool had an entire fresh-kill all to herself, she almost felt greedy. But those feelings of guilt were quickly washed down by the juicy taste of Windclan, crewer then Thunderclan's usual prey. Unable to remember the last time Crowfeather had hunted for her. Even if he didn't know it, he was helping to sustain the development of his kits by keeping Leafpool fed. I'll make sure every one of our litter survives to become proud warriors, Crowfeather, no matter which clan they belong to.

Soon, the delicious rabbit was reduced to thin bones and a furry hide, Leafpool sitting back and lashing up the last food scraps from around her muzzle. Satisfied to allow this moment to last forever. However knowing she couldn't pulse time, Leafpool forced herself to reluctantly bury the leftovers under the scattered leaves. Crowfeather's gift would not to go waste.

The whole time Squirrelflight had patiently waited for Leafpool without a moan, crouched at the edge of the messy clearing. Padding over with a full belly, Medicine cat's throat soon dried up. "This is it, isn't it?", Leafpool whispered.

Attempting to hide her emotions, Squirrelflight just shrugged, "Yeah. I guess it is.", she muttered, forcing a pleasant twitch of the whiskers. The wind weaving through the rustling bracken was like the forest itself whispering to her, beckoning Leafpool.

Beyond the border, the trees kept diminishing in number, fewer and fewer, until there was nothing at all, only long fields of grass and weeds. Nothing in the outside to remind her of home. Even though she was facing the dangerous outside world alone, she still wanted to know that her clanmates distant hopes and prayers could give her strength through it all.

"Don't give it away, but when you tell Thunderclan a Twoleg caught me- remind them I'm not actually dead and can still come back.", Leafpool begged, "I want them to have some hope.".

Brushing her tail against Leafpool's boney flank, Squirrelflight softly purred, "Of course I will.".

Though there was a hollowness in that purr.

For all this time, the sisters had sheltered themselves under their wall of lies and silence. Yet they no longer had that luxury. Despite the details being a lie, those words Squirrelflight would utter to the whole clan would be true - Leafpool would actually be missing, going past the Clans' domain, where anything could happen to her or the kits and they would be none the wiser.

Even moments away from leaving, Leafpool still couldn't help herself but continue supporting her sister, "So- Make sure you keep up your extra prey and Borage leaves.", Leafpool reminded her in a stuttering voice, "And even if you don't know that much- Could you help Brightheart and Sandstorm whenever you ca-".

For her own good, Squirrelflight interrupted her with a sharp yap, "Leafpool!". Flattening down her burning brown pelt with her tongue, "It's best you just go. Don't make this any more painful.". The sisters shuffled closer together, burying their heads into their shoulders and tail curled round in a circle. Their breathing perfectly in sync as if one living creature. For the longest time, nobody dared move.

What could have been a heartbeat or a moon, desperately Leafpool gripped onto Squirrelflight, the only one who understood. A cat who would still love her even if Leafpool had a river of innocent blood at her feet. Starclan had truly blessed her with the best sister.

Though for the best, the ginger she withdrew her glowing warmth from Leafpool as she stepped back, letting Leafbare's chilling grip burrow down into her bones once again. Forcing herself not to glance back, Squirrelflight grabbed the herbs and silently slipped across the scattered remains of the clearing, soon lost to the sea of greeny.

With nothing to else to do, Leafpool drifted in the opposite direction, like a lost chick who had dropped out the nest.

Swiping the prickly weeds from her face, Leafpool stepped out from the large patch of tangling brush. Ahead of her were dense unfamiliar shrubland of dull greens and yellows, stumpy short trees barely peeking out from the tufts of long grass. Sloping downwards to the hard surface of black sticky stone of a small Thunderpath, burning with a smoke-like scent, venomous to her sensitive nose. Without Monsters zipping past at blinding speed, the Thunderpath seemed mostly abandoned, allowing brown dust to settle.

More snow had flattered down from the heavens, crisping up the surrounding thicket. Though the heavy grey clouds had cleared up to either side of the sky, that didn't stop the sunlight dimming as the sun crept towards the horizon. The Thunderclan border was long out of sight, only a narrow line of green in the far distance.

By now, Squirrelflight must have already lied their Clanmates that a Twoleg had snatched Leafpool away. How were they all handling it? Her parents especially must have been having an awful time. This wasn't the first time a daughter had disappeared, happening before when Squirrelflight had left for the Sun-drown place. Yet this wasn't the same. At least with her littermate, she had five traveling companions to help protect her. But for Leafpool, she was alone, with unborn litter to take care of.

By placing the blame on a twoleg, twisted everything to become darker and uglier. All cats painfully aware of the power Twolegs held over them, first destroying their forest territories and then snatching away their former deputy for seasons on end. Now Thunderclan thought the same fate had fallen upon their Medicine cat.

Without Leafpool, Brightheart would think she'd have to take up an unwanted rank for a lifetime despite having a mate and kit. Would she handle the stress of it all? Could Sandstorm provide any aid in her grief?

Was the emotional manipulation of everyone they knew really justified? On the assumption that Thunderclan's hatred might be so much, they'd ignore the warrior code to punish innocent kits? Weather Leafpool was being selfish or selfless, it was impossible to say anymore. But there was no point in turning back now.

"I'll be back soon.", Leafpool quietly promised, somehow wishing the rippling breeze to pick up the words like a dead leaf, delivering the message home. Sighing, she pressed onwards.

Crowfeather's rabbit had given her the energy necessary to make the long journey to Horse Place, but that didn't stop her becoming breathless and her paws numb. Usually, the treck would have been reasonably short, able to easily make within a day. However, Leafpool has been forced to make a large detour from the usual path, travelling in a long arch outside the territories instead of cutting straight through them.

Not even able to travel near the borders, as if she was spotted by an enemy patrol, Squirrelflight's story could be shattered at the next Gathering. So the only route possible, were in those barren hills far away from the lake, not another Clan cat in sight. Unless Thunderclan sent out a search patrol, attempting to track her scent. Yet even that wasn't enough, as Leafpool smelt of nothing but frosty snow, rolling in it from head to tail.

Following the dusty Thunderpath up north, it veered back in the direction the Lake, Shadowclan's pines and Windclan's moors growing larger. However just before Leafpool came dangerously close to exposure, the hard stone surface of the Thunderpath turned to a dirt track underfoot.

Soon, Leafpool found herself at the end of the shrubbery, the only plant life outstretching in the vast field was short grass, almost trimmed to their roots. Everything else was a strange twoleg object beyond a cat's understanding.

Pacing round its borders, Leafpool considering turning around and giving birth out in the wilderness somewhere. However a sudden blast of wind swept fresh fox scent over her, alerting her to its recent presence. Even worse, was that milk was among the rotten smell. It must've been the pregnant fox driven out of Thunderclan territory serval sunsets ago.

Squirrelflight was right: It's was either foxes killing her or Twolegs capturing her. Gulping, Leafpool returned to the the Horse Place. Crisscrossing white twolegs fences marked the start of a Twoleg's territory, solid masses of red stone and wood laying at its center. Barricaded among the fences, the huge muscular frames of horses trotted around the confined spaces. If Twolegs could contain such powerful animals, they could easily do the same to Leafpool.

She knew that better then most from her own experience. Back when she was only Leafpaw and fleeing the crumbling forest, along side other Clan cats, Twolegs had briefly imprisoned her inside boxes. Would the ones from the Horse Place do the same? From Firestar's kittypet tales, they seemed impossible to predict: Some tried feeding cats while others would give chase. It was best just to assume all Twolegs as the enemy.

Leaning against the outermost wooden post, she hesitated to enter inside, Leafpool fearing either the heavy hooves of the horse or the grasping hands of Twolegs. Was this really the best place for her kits? What if she couldn't hide her kits from the Twolegs and they took them away like Floss's kits?

Could Leafpool even trust the Horseplace cats to keep her secret? They're disconnected to the Warrior Code was a blessing and a curse. They'd only see her litter as innocent kits, not Half-clan filth like some Clan cats would. However they could accidentally spill secret, unknowing of the danger it would her family in. Well, if she was staying with them for the next moon, she'd make them understand. She had to.

However, all those dreaded questions were cut short when the fence above her swayed under a cat's weight. "Howdy down there! You're one of Daisy's Clan friends, ain't ya?", a silvery voice called. Perched on the fence, a lean grey and white tom peered down at Leafpool with a curious yellow gaze. It was Smokey, Dasiy's fellow loner.

Dipping her head in greeting, Leafpool answered, "Yes, I'm Thunderclan's Medicine cat, Leafpool. Do you remember me, Smokey?". With a moment's thought, the loner's fluffy tail twitched approvingly, "Oh boy I do.", Smokey exclaimed with laughter, "That wacky cat obsessed with plants. So how are my kits?".

Ignoring his annoying comment, Leafpool just focused on the question, "Daisy's lot? They're doing well.", she informed him, "All three of them have been appointed apprentices, so they're now: Berrypaw, Hazelpaw and Mousepaw.".

Seemingly relaxed in the Clan cat's presence, Smokey licked at his paw and swiped it over his face before answering, "So that's what those furballs are called now? Wow, you Clan cats sure like your wordy names.". Leaping down from the fence, Smokey landed on the rough grass, uncomfortably close to Leafpool, brushing his tail against her flank, "So what can I do for a fine she-cat like you?", he asked smoothly with slow blinks.

He's trying to flirt with me! Heating up with embarrassment, she quickly shuffled away from him. Straightening up, Leafpool got down to business, "I know this is a lot to ask of you.", she admitted, "But I need a place to give birth to my kits. Away from the Clan territories, they can't know of their existence.".

A flash of disappointment went over Smokey's face with the mention of her pregnancy, those it was quickly replaced with disgust, "Sounds nasty.", he growled, "Do they actually forbid some cats having kits?". Flattening her ears, Leafpool hated to confess any flaws in the group she'd grown up with but it had to said. "Well yes, Unfortunately.", she replied.

To her relief, Smokey just shrugged, "Hey, ain't my business." he sneered, "So stay as long as you want."

Leafpool's pricked with pleasant surprise, "Really?", she mewed, "With all due respect- I didn't expect you to be so calm about this. You're letting a stranger into your home afterall.". Instead of standing around to have the rest of the conversation, Smokey crawled onto his belly, inviting Leafpool to join him with his tail. While still moving, Smokey answered her, "We've got more food and room to know what to do with. So the extra company would be nice.".

Then, they were ducking and weaving between a maze of white bark, edging towards the Barn-like structure at the centre. After a pause, Smokey added on in a serious tone, "And if kits are really in danger for whatever reason, you won't find me standing aside.". Leafpool couldn't help but admire the loner's courage to protect her unborn litter, even if he wasn't their father.

"Will your twolegs mind me around here?", she asked as they followed a sandy path free of snow, probably cleared out by the local Housefolk. Unbothered, Smokey shook his tail dismissively, "As long as you say away from my Nofurs' nest, those big lumps wouldn't even notice if I dropped dead right now. I think they only keep us around for the mice.".

Briefly, Leafpool kept unsure how to handle the Loner using another name for the Twolegs, but quickly choose to ignore it. She blinked in confusion, "Why would large twolegs need you for such smaller creatures?", she asked. How could they control massive creatures like horses but not deal with tiny mice?

"Not the slightest clue.", Smokey chuffed with amusement, "But believe me when I say, put a mouse and a twoleg in the same room and it's chaos. It's quite hilarious actually.". That was certainly hard to imagine. Where Twolegs really as scary as she thought they were? No wonder so many kittypets enjoyed living with them like Kin.

Finally, they made it to a large Twoleg nest, its walls made of pale stone while the doors hung open, made from narrow strips of wood. Shouldering their way through the small split, the air turned stuffy, a stark contrast from an empty and cold atmosphere of the outside. Fiery twilight filtered through openings in the Barn's walls, tinting the golden hay piles purple.

As soon as she was in the shelter of the Barn, Leafpool shook down her wind-battered pelt, scattering snowflakes. "I'll be right back.", Smokey mewed, disappearing round a corner into the wider opening. While he was gone, Leafpool took the time to assessed her temporary home. Short pattering of paws told prey wandered among those walls.

Resisting the urge to hunt, she poked at the dried grass with her paws, even softer than nests back at camp. At the far end of the Barn, smooth silver and wooden objects were balanced against the wall, many like huge craved claws. At last, a weak purr crept out of Leafpool's throat. The guilt of abandoning Thunderclan a second time would always weigh her down but now she had everything she needed: Prey, shelter and warmth.

Settling down after the exhausting experience, Leafpool whispered to her kits, "You're safe now.", she announced with relief. The Barn came in two levels, an elevated platform made from a floating log, created extra storage for hay. From atop of this came Smokey's excited yowl, "Floss! We're got a new friend!".


	8. Chapter 8

From on top of the wooden overcrop, jutting out like a cliff ledge, a curious head popped over the edge. Nose twitching like a rabbit, Floss effortlessly leapt down and circled her guest, sniffing warily. "So What brings you out here, Leafpool?", she asked, tail twitching.

Before Leafpool's lips could even open, Smokey randomly slipped in from behind them, abruptly answering for her, "Apparently some Clan cats forbid her having kits, so needs a safe place to secretly give birth. I guess she choose here.". Briefly shooing Smokey a narrowed glare to silently tell him, she could handle herself, Leafpool turned her attention to Floss. However the female loner only shrugged, "Nowhere truly safe to raise kits.", she muttered, the deeper meaning behind the seemingly throwaway comment.

Don't remind me! Leafpool secretly wailed out, the boiling stress threatening to burst from her pelt. "But is this the safest place?". she asked shakily, "Or it there somewhere better?"

With a pulse, Floss nodded, "As far I'm aware, this is the best place. Plenty of shelter and food and most untamed creatures stay away. The biggest danger is the Nofurs themselves.", after she finished speaking, Floss arched her ears towards the split in the Barn entrance.

Beside the barn, was a stone structure and within its reddish walls, were flickers of movements. Twolegs were lurking inside, waiting to snatch Leafpool or her kits up if they discovered her. The dark thought made the Medicine cat violently shudder.

Her politeness would usually act as a barrier to prevent Leafpool asking such personal questions. However this situation had already forced her to lie to her whole Clan, so making a stranger feel temporarily uncountable was nothing to her now. "They took your kits away-", Leafpool quietly reminded Floss, "Would they do the same to mine?".

Of course, Floss and Smokey stared at Leafpool in silence, reminded of their lost litter. Though Floss rapidly answered to get it out the way, "You have a major advantage I didn't. Our Nofurs don't know you're here.", she awkwardly explained.

Brushing his tail against Floss as he passed, Smokey hastily checked the outside for Twolegs, "It's easier than you think.", he mewed, signalling was all clear, " As long as you're only active at night and stick to the unused parts of their territory, you'll be fine.".

Leafpool blinked in confusion, "Unused?", she echoed, "Why would Twolegs even bother marking land they don't use? That's mousebrained!".

As Smokey steadily rejoined them near a hay stack, the two loners lazily settled down, taking their time before answering Leafpool's question. Pausing from washing her back, Floss snorted with amusement, "Trust me, we've lived with them all our lives and we still don't understand them.".

While Leafpool remained standing there stiffly, Smokey ungracefully flopped down onto the hay, his legs dangling in midair. "The Barn isn't that safest when you think about it", the grey tom yawned, "The Nofurs visit here every few days to collect their tools. We'll need somewhere more obscure.". Just before Floss could curl into Smokey's side, a bright idea flashed into her mind, springing to her paws. "The abandoned shed!", she exclaimed.

"Genius!", Smokey remarked, rolling onto his stomach. With a proud spark in his eye, he wrapped his tail round Floss, "And that my friend is why I love this cat.". With Floss letting off an embarrassed purr, Leafpool couldn't help but stare at them. Was this she-cat actually impressed by Smokey? At least Crowfeather wasn't patronising.

Finished snuggling, Floss finally left Smokey's side and headed for the exit, gesturing for Leafpool to follow, "I'll show her that shed.", she mewed, "Get the bedding ready for tonight, Smokey.".

Sleepily raising his head, Smokey called out, "Got it!", starting to knead at the hay with his paws. As Leafpool slipped between the Barn walls, Floss let out a sigh, half playful, half exhaustion.

Keeping to the fences while they wandered across the farm, an unmoving quietness fell between the two she-cats. All the could be heard was their paws crunching the crispy snow or distant thumping of hooves. Yet it might as well been dead silence. All those sounds did nothing to confront Leafpool. She needed to hear words. A familiar voice to tell her what she was doing was right: Squirrelflight's, Sandstorm's, Firestar's- Anyone of her clanmates. Yet, the nothingness.

The only cats Leafpool had for possibly the loneliest part of her life were Smokey and Floss, total strangers. Since it was she had, Leafpool had to make the best of it. She had to get to know those loners. After all, they knew her deepest secret, the existence of her kits. They invited her into their home and were lying on her behalf if any of clanmates came this way. She owed them that much.

But surprisingly, it wasn't Leafpool to break the silence, it was Floss, "If it helps at all, you don't need to worry about the Nofurs killing your kits if you are caught.", she muttered, ducking into a thick tuft of grass, "I've never known a Nofur to harm a cat. They probably just took my kits to another farm. It's probably for the best anyway. I don't think I could handle being a mother.".

Leafpool could have all the time in the world and still wouldn't be able to find a response to Floss's words. Even though she didn't know what Floss truly felt, she knew exactly what she wanted. Her kits simply being allowed to live past their birth wasn't good enough, she was determined for them to have fulfilling lives.

There was a reason her father had left the kittypet life all those seasons ago. So much Clan blood pulsed through her kits veins, it would be unfair for them to be raised anywhere else. And anyway, the Clans needed her litter, as much as they needed them. They will hold the fate of the stars in their paws. Yellowfang's mysterious words echoed in Leafpool's head, shaking her to her core.

Meanwhile, Floss was lost in her own thoughts as well, not even noticing Leafpool flinching as she vacantly wandering the sandy path. By now, they must have been nearing the border of the Horse Place, as nothing but woodland lay in the distance. Abruptly, Floss made a sharp turn into an overhanging sheet of ivy, suffocating the fence, more rotten than the others.

As they emerged from the ivy wall, Leafpool's ear twitches nervously from the sight. True to its name, the twoleg shed was obviously abandoned. It was nothing but a skeleton of the other Twolegs structures, only having the stone walls. Besides from that, everything else was missing. The usual ice sheets embedded into the walls were just gaping holes. Then, the wooden barrier covering the entrance laid at an awkward angle tinted green with decay.

Unlike its surroundings, the Twolegs hadn't bothered to keep down the overgrown plant life, Ivy covering whole sides of the shed and weeds creeping up from under it. "So- this is the place.", Floss muttered awkwardly, aware it wasn't very impressive. Though admittedly, neither was Thunderclan's dens of bushes and caves.

Ducking under the wooden barrier, they crawled into the pale gloom. Inside, the stone was a pale cream, with dead leaves scarcely scattered across the floor. On the far side, Twolegs cones were stacked up against the wall in tall towers like tree trunks. Yet besides that, it was barren, free for Leafpool to style to her liking.

The thick stone provided a strong barrier against the cold wind. Only a few snowflakes could slip through the cracks in the ivy. so even if it wasn't warm, it certainly did its job in sheltering her from the Leafbare weather.

Vaguely being a reminder of the Medicine cave back home. Though unclear if that would be a future confront or not. Sweeping her tail in a long arc, Floss welcomed Leafpool to her new den, "Make yourself comfortable. And we'll see you in the morning, I guess.".

Sitting face to face with Leafpool, the loner gasped as she finally realised her exposed ribs, "You're awfully thin, ain't you? Even for a Clan cat. I'll see if I can fetch you some prey. ", she offered, briskly getting to her paws. As Floss passed, she pointed out the stacked cones, "And a quick warning- Keep away from those pots. Toppling those over isn't a good idea.".

Dipping her head low, Leafpool purred gratefully, "Thank you for all of this.". Just snorting a reply, Floss vanished into the darkening twilight, leaving Leafpool alone. It was almost too much to believe. Squirrelflight choice the perfect place. Still free from her Clanmate's spying gaze, but not sacrificing the necessary shelter and food.

Now the only question was, had she come here early enough? Her thin frame proved her kits' development had been risked in order to keep them hidden. Now their mother could be allowed to eat normally, could they still be the healthy littermates they deserved to be? Only time could tell.

For now, all Leafpool could do was keep safe and healthy. Scraping together the dead leaves and loose ivy roots, she started making a tough nest in the corner. Glancing around the wide open space, her head began flowing with ideas of how to make this feel like home. Though that was a long way away.

The scuttling shrew slipped through Leafpool's claws like water, leaving her nose to be crushed by the packed snow. Sneezing as she accidentally breathed in the frosty flakes, she hurriedly got back onto all four, fur rippling with embarrassment.

While straining her hearing to locate possible fresh-kill, she accidentally overheard a conversation before nearby ferns. The two loners sheltered under the bushes, fidgeting on the bare earth. Smokey whispered to Floss, "Feel like going back yet?". Though Floss was on Leafpool's side, cuffing the grey tom over the ear, "Honestly Smokey, you have the manners of a kit. Just wait.", she ordered, struggling to hide her own boredom. With an annoyed grunt, Smokey obeyed.

Even loners were able to outclass Leafpool's hunting, the two mates having caught a respectful two mice and one sparrow. Unlike Leafpool's pitiful stock of nothing. Just going to prove, a Medicine cat like her would borderline useless in exile. With the air now absent of prey scent, Leafpool waddled back to Floss and Smokey with numb paws. Suddenly feeling guilty about the loners.

She'd dragged the loners to the overgrown outskirts of the Horse Place to hunt, when they could have easily done in the comfort of their barn. Even worse, she hadn't even caught any prey for their extra effect. What guest she was turning out to be.

"It's no good.", Leafpool admitted, joining Smokey and Floss, "We can head back now. Sorry about all this.". Painfully casual, Smokey just shrugged and gripped the scaley mouse tails in his teeth, flinging them towards her. "We're always been curious what sparrow tastes like. So have all the mice you want.", Smokey mewed.

Resultantly, Leafpool grasped the two mice while others eagerly strolled back to the Barn without a farewell. Sighing, Leafpool went in the opposite direction to the abandoned shed. It was certainly going to take more than a day to connect with those cats.

Sticking to the cover of the dead shrubbery, Leafpool made sure to stay away from the sharp eyesight of the Twolegs. Between the cracks of the leaves, she noticed the shuffling of distant creatures. A dormant Monster was hooked up to a shiny green box, it's side hanging wide open. Horses, strangely calm, allowed Twolegs to grips their heads and drag them inside the green box.

Tension tinged in her pads as she quickly slipped away, deeper into the brush shelter. What were those Twolegs doing with those Horses? If they weren't going to eat them, why keep anyone alive? Could her kits share the same unknown fate as those farm animals?

Growling to herself, Leafpool forced herself not to think like that. It wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't let it. After Floss's kits disappearance had allowed Leafpool the gift of hindsight to protect her own litter, she wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Drifting blindly around in her fury, Leafpool was surprised that she'd already arrived at the Abandoned shed. Entering inside, the towering walls looming over Leafpool like she was a tiny ant. Dropping the two mice as the start of a fresh-kill pile, Leafpool got to work rearranging the surroundings. Slopping her few more leaves in her jaw, she paced them firmly into the green tendrils of ivy. It wasn't her usual nest materials of cosy moss and feathers, but it would have to do.

With the dim light of sunset filtering through overhanging vines, Leafpool would of normally be thinking about wrapping it up for the day. However, she'd only been awake since Sunhigh. Desperately needing to switch her waking hours to nighttime, anything to avoid the forever threat of Twolegs.

Pacing round her new den, Leafpool felt lost. She had no duties. She had no purpose. Though Squirrelflight told her, she needed to just relax before giving birth, it still didn't feel like it. There was so much more to life than just eating and sleeping. No, wander Queens put off going to the Nursery for so long.

Suddenly the ideas of other lifestyles like Horse Place Cats felt completely unimaginable. How could they live like this? Without guidance, orders or duties? What was Leafpool going to do for a whole moon? It was unfair. While her clanmates slaved around their duties with unchecked wounds, Leafpool lazied around.

As she gridded her claws in frustration, shadowy figures blocked the narrow entrance, plunging the shed into darkness. "Leafpool!", Smokey's voice cried out, "It's a Thunderclan patrol. I think they've come looking for you!".

A flood of terror and relief washed Leafpool, too dazed to know what to do. This was her chance to go home. To unit with her kin and friends. Barely noticing that her paws had already taken her, past the panicked loners and into the open air. As she swerved the corner of the Shed, she finally got a grip on her body, pinning herself against the stone wall. Don't be a fool!

Squirrelflight's disappointed face flashed in front of her eyes. If Leafpool revealed herself, all their plans and sacrifices would be for nothing. How could she forget why she was doing this in the first place? Her kits. She had to protect them no matter the cost.

The heart was roaring in her chest as she instantly reconceived the distance dots of cat pelts: The flaming ginger of Firestar, the snowy white of Cloudtail and the Tortoiseshell of Sorreltail.

Her heart threatening to shatter at the sight of her father and best friend working so hard to bring her home. But what made her problems worse was Cloudtail, Thunderclan's best tracker. If anyone could find her, it was him.

How did they know to come here? Leafpool had disguise her scent trail before coming to the Horse Place. And no patrols were around the area where she'd left. Sticking to her narrow chance while she was still undetected, she swirled round to face Smokey and Floss.

"Please, you need to listen to me.", she sternly told them, "This is the whole reason I came here. If they discover my kits, we could be exiled or worse.". Luckily, she noticed the patrol behind her heading towards the Barn. At least that would buy her more precious time. But how long?

Turning her attention back to the loners, Leafpool was alarmed to be greeted with Floss's snarling teeth. "Then why would you want to be a part of this group?", she demanded, filled with righteous fury. In the deepest depths of Leafpool's brain, she wondered if any of Floss's words were valid. But seasons of memories instantly flooded over her. Though the Clans could be cruel sometimes, it was still Leafpool's home and nothing could ever change that.

"It complicated.", Leafpool weakly countered, "Whatever they ask, can you claim you don't know and just get them to leave?". Sighing, Smokey reluctantly dipped his head and started heading towards the distant Barn.

Flattening his tail onto Floss's shoulders, he attempted to convince his mate on, "Hey, she wants to keep the family matter private, we should respect that Floss.", he spoke steadily, "It won't even be that difficult. We'll get it done in a jiffy.".

Hurrying his pace, he veered onto the dirt track, too well worn for the snow to settle on. With some hesitation, Floss followed after him with a grunt. "If you pick up any of my scents, cover it up!", Leafpool called after them. Twitching their ears to signal they heard it loud and clear, they got to work. Sniffing every passing object, they buried any trace of her with snow and loose earth.

Getting busy herself, Leafpool scraped her whole body over the Fern tendrils, it's sharp scent blocking out her Thunderclan one. Heading to the borders of the Horse Place, she backtracked to the spot of their earlier hunt. For once not catching any prey was a good thing, not leaving any prey blood marked by her.

Hastily upturning as much snow as possible onto her faint scent trials, Leafpool's nose was being stung by the overpowering freshness. However, her work was cut short, as she noticed three small shapes slipping out from the Barn. Time to move! Ducking before she could get spotted, she picked her through the hills of white powder, eventually reaching the Abandoned shed.

Even inside the gloomy structure, she didn't feel safe. Just begging to Starclan that they'd done enough for Cloudtail not to smell anything. Whatever they do Starclan, don't let them look in the abandoned shed. Pressing her stomach against the stone, Leafpool somehow expected that to protect her unborn kits. Then there was a shift in the icy air as a breeze rippled inside, traced back to a narrow crack. Shuffling towards it, Leafpool nervously peeked through it, unable to breathe.

By now, Firestar and his warriors were only a few tree-lengths away, strolling down a grassy bank. Putting their acting skills to the test, Smokey and Floss confidently sat in the open as if they had nothing to hide. The way both Sorreltail and her father's tails drooped, they'd had both taken an emotional hit. It was the tortoiseshell Queen she felt most sorry for. She was just recovering from the sudden death of her brother and son, then she suddenly had Leafpool disappearing on her.

Meeting them at the bottom of the slope, Firestar's muffled words barely meet Leafpool's ears, "Greeting, Smokey. It's certainly been awhile.".

"It definitely has, Firestar.", Smokey warmly purred, genuinely pleased to see his old clan associates. While Floss only a managed a crude nod, obviously uncomfortable. Please pull through! Leafpool silently cried out to the white she-cat.

Though neither Cloudtail or Sorreltail gave the restrained reaction match notice, used to outsiders being nervous around them. Smokey hurried on the conversation before Firestar could react, "So- To what I owe the pleasure?", he asked calmly.

Firestar began to inform the Horse Place cats of the situation, "I'm afraid to say, our Medicine cat, Leafpool was captured by twolegs two sunsets ago.", he explained, "And we were hoping your connection with Twolegs could help. Have you seen a brown tabby being taken through here recently? Or do you have any idea where they might have taken her?".

Sharing a glance, Floss answered in a dry tone, "No. Not another cat in sight.", she answered simply. In the background, Sorreltail and Cloudtail were busy tasting the surrounding's odours. Smokey added on more useful details to Floss's comment, "There's a lot of Nofurs out there. So it is especially our folks- Those are some pretty low chances we're talking about.", he muttered.

The three Clan cats' shuffled their paws uneasily, their only possible leads apparently knowing nothing. The pain flashing in Firestar's bright green eyes made Leafpool want to burst out of hiding and run over to them. Yet to remain frozen like stone, nothing able to stop her from protecting her kits.

"Well, that's unfortunate but there's nothing you can do about that.", Firestar admitted softly, bowing low to the Loners grateful, "Thank you for your assistance regardless.". Just when it seemed the patrol was about to leave, Sorreltail stood in front of her Leader, more persistent. "If you do learn anything in the future, don't hesitate to come to Thunderclan territory, if it's not too much trouble.".

With Sorreltail's suggestion, Firestar's ears pricked with a new sense of hope, "I'll let my patrols know, you're to be respected if you ever visit.", he mewed. Eagerly awaiting their response, Floss flatten her ears in embarrassment, "We'll keep an eye out.", she confirmed.

Since that was the best they going to get, Firestar gathered his clanmates behind him and started to make the day's journey back to Thunderclan camp. Waving in his tail in farwell, Firestar called back to them, "We'll be praying for Leafpool's safety. May Starclan light your path!".

Smokey and Floss shared a confused glance, not understanding the Clans' ancestors, yet said nothing out of politeness. Instead, Smokey yowled out, "Good luck in your search!". Hearing the grey tom's voice triggered Cloudtail's memory at the very last heart, swinging his head over his shoulder, "Daisy says she wants to visit soon!".

Flinching away from the wall gap, Leafpool blinked thoughtfully with the new information. The cream she-cay had a reputation for struggling with Clan life. So much, Daisy occasionally visited her old home, the Horse Place every few moons. Not that Leafpool could blame her.

However, Dasiy's visits lasted no more than a day or two at most. So Leafpool was still confident she could remain in hiding here, only needing to stay within the nearby woodland during her visit. Thinking so much of her clanmates, put a massive gaping hole inside Leafpool.

For a search patrol to appear so soon, they must be desperate to find their Medicine cat, even those outside her social circle. Annoyed now that Firestar hadn't mentioned anything about Brightheart or Sandstorm. Had they taken up Leafpool's role yet and how they were they managing? Hopefully, the freshly stocked Herb store was enough to last Thunderclan for awhile.

Sighing, Leafpool settled down with one of her fresh-kill, trying to calm down. After the algae treatment had caused her to lose weight, she had to focus on now was getting healthy again.  
Before it affects the development of her unborn litter. Maybe there were herbs around here that could help her with that.

Shadows flickered across the floor as Smokey and Floss hovered around the crooked wooden entrance. "They're gone now!", Smokey shouted, "Are you alright?". Without waiting for Leafpool's permission, he poked his board head inside. Sensing Leafpool's distance before Smokey, Floss lead him away with her fluffy tail, "Let's leave her alone for a while.", she mewed gently.

Leafpool was grateful for Floss understanding as she heard the crunching pawsteps soon faded into nothingness. For a while at least, all Leafpool wanted to do, was be alone. 


	9. Chapter 9

The time with Floss and Smokey had taught Leafpool more kittypet terms she'd care to admit. For example, the square holes within the shed's walls were called windows. Quickly, she stopped herself listing all the fascinating names. If she gave in to the temptation, she could start becoming a kittypet herself.

Neatly folding the ivy wrap, Leafpool concealed the borage in a leafy casing. Even without Thunderclan to care for, Leafpool couldn't suppress her Medicine cat training. Gathering and preparing herbs to guarantee a smooth birth. However, without any Oak trees in the area, Leafpool been forced to make-do with ivy leaves. If she remembered correctly, Littlecloud actually preferred those for his storage leaves.

Which she'd never understood. Their strange triangular shape was infuriating to work with. At last, she could brush aside her finished bundle in between two clay stacks. Leaping onto a rotten window ledge, she checked the drying herbs in the fading twilight. However the frost kept a tight grip on the shivered plants, more crispy then dry. Since it the best she was going to get in Leafbare, she scooped them up and preserved them for future use.

The shed's herb stock only contained Borage for better milk and Raspberry leaves for painkillers. Not that she could get much better anyway. The presence of Twolegs narrowed Leafpool's options of plant life. Instead, Twolegs seemed to grow their own bushes in square patches of dark soil. The strangely colourful shrubs were unknown to Leafpool, the only familiar one being Raspberries bushes. Too bad no berries were sprouting.

Despite night approaching by the heartbeat, Leafpool had only recently woken up. Listening to Smokey's advise had paid off, as the Twolegs could hardly function without light. So she'd fallen into an uneasy routine of hunting, gathering herbs and resting. All in preparation for that fateful day. Closer than Leafpool cared to admit. It was hard to imagine, but soon, she'd be welcoming her kits into the outside world.

Even in those early stages, their personalities were starting to emerge. With a litter of two or three, one gave Leafpool more stomach pains then the others curled up on the left side of her flank. Imagining this kit being determined to serve their Clan no matter what. Even now, she knew she had a fine warrior in the works.

Could she be a good mother in the short time they had together? What could she call them? Surely they couldn't remain nameless before Squirrelflight adopts them. Well, Leafpool was prepared as she could be when the birth would be random. Hopefully, when the moment came, she'd naturally know what to do.

Without the constant need to hide her pregnancy from her Clanmates, it's couldn't be more obvious now, swelling to double its size. So on the off-chance, someone were to spot her, they'd know instantly. Not that it was likely. Since Firestar's visit, no other Clan cat had bothered them. And Leafpool had the foresight necessary to avoid Daisy in her eventual stay.

Though only serval sunsets had passed since Squirrelflight announced her missing, but it felt like seasons. Leafpool has fully grown, after all, so she wasn't helpless without her littermate. However, she still felt variable. Never feeling so numb in her life. Somehow it was different when the six travelling cats set off to find the Lake.

There was always that unspoken spiritual connection between her and Squirrelflight, no matter the distance. Yet ever since that Prophecy's completion, that connection had been severed. No matter how much Leafpool reached out with her mind to sense her sister's wellbeing, it only brought endless fog.

The first star in the dusky sky was starting to peek through, peering down at the Medicine cat.  
Is it time for the next generation of chosen cats, Starclan? The imagery of the blinding three stars of blue, green and gold emerging. What Destiny could be so grand, that her litter controlled the fate of Starclan? Could they ever be happy living under such a crushing burden?

Digging her claws into the hard surface, Leafpool whispered to the howling wind, wanting the message to be carried beyond this, "Stay away from my kits, Tigerstar. You can drag your son down with you, but won't lay a claw on anyone else.", hissing as she finished the sentence. The thought of the Dark Forest targeting her litter shook her to her core. You're the strongest cats in the Clans, my kits and if you understand that, no one can hurt you.

Finishing her prayer, Leafpool turned to the usual spot for her fresh-kill. Yet nothing lay there but old bones and fur. There was no choice but braving the harsh weather outside. Nervously creeping through the entrance, unturned snow laid piled around it. She'd been forced to dig it up before it could literally trap her inside the Twoleg structure.

The ever growing layer of snow was a nightmare, threatening to swallow her down under its bone-chilling surface. Like a deer, each step of Leafpool's was really a lunge, edging her way across the white plain. For once the local Twolegs had been helpful, clearing out pathways from the snow. Staggering into an open path, Leafpool shook the flakes from her pelts.

It would take a miracle to find prey in this snowy wasteland at night, but Leafpool pressed on. While her situation was still stable, she needed to sharpen her hunting skills and not rely on the free pickings in the Barn. Just in the case, the worst were to happen.

Pressing against the fences, she made her way towards the nearby Beech woodland. It wasn't quite the Oak trees of the Lake, but it was a forest nonetheless. The overhanging branches offered some shelter from snowfall, only allow scarce patches, unlike the flat fields of Horse place. The mixing of the whites and browns creating a dappled pattern like a cat's pelt.

If any wild creatures were stirring, it would be around here. Falling into her best hunting crouch, Leafpool tried to balance her weight so she wouldn't crinkle any dead leaves. The increased Twoleg activity in this area reduced the only undergrowth to hardly ferns and brambles. For the longest time, her efforts were fruitless, either the bushes being barren of life or the prey escaped.

Time dragging on, she stood up in a huff. She was a Medicine cat. Surely, she could use her unique skills to catch something? Despite knowing plants that could save lives, she also knew a few that could take them instead. Regretfully, she slowly went down the list of poisons; Deathberries, Foxglove seeds, Water hemlock…

With the unforgiving climate, it was unlikely to find any berries or Hemlock, yet seeds were almost always buried deep within their parent plant. So gaining Foxglove seeds were still a possibility. Heading south of the fence line, Leafpool eventually came to the edge of the trees, near the Horse Place's neighbouring Twoleg structures. Out of the shelter of a canopy and so close to the Twolegs' domain, Leafpool was more like exposed prey than a hunter.

Various methods were used to mark the guardians' borders, from wooden fences to stone walls. Though it specifically high hedges that Leafpool was interested in. Ignoring the unpleasant scent of kittypets, Leafpool quietly crept to the nearest hedgerow. Its leaves tinted a fierce golden from the light that radiated from the Twoleg nests.

Underneath the towering bush, the earth's nutrients had been sucked dried, only allowing scrawny weeds to grow. However, the tall stems she was looking for were tough themselves, able to thrive in Twolegplaces.

Scanning the area, Leafpool soon found it: Long tendrils that once supported purple flowers and clusters of flat leaves around their bases. While the flowers wouldn't blossom until Newleaf, their bulbs still clung to the stem. Nipping a few off, Leafpool scavenged any blacks shells from the green insides with her claws.

Careful not to swallow any, Leafpool gently wrapped the Foxgrove seeds in a leaf and headed back to the Beechwood. It was hard to even call this a herb since it was so high risk. It was meant to cure heart problems, but could easily worsen it instead. Leafpool herself had never used it and while Cinderpelt was alive, she rarely collected it for their store.

For Leafpool's apprenticeship, Cinderpelt kept the seeds in the highest corner, so she couldn't make the fatal error of mistaking them for Poppy seeds. But in this case, Leafpool intended to use its more dangerous side. Dropping the herb in the long grass of a small meadow, the brown she-cat ducked into shrivelled bracken and waited. Directly at the centre, the foxglove seeds exposed for any prey desperate enough to snatch them up.

Leafpool's only hope was that cats weren't the only creatures who could be tricked into thinking they were poppy seeds. Not long at apparently. Soft ferns rustled at the edge of Leafpool's vision, as a tiny brown shape limped into the open. Ragged and old, the grey speckled vole was in its final days. At last, luck was on her side, as this should be an almost guaranteed kill.

Straining her twitching muscles, she forced herself to let the rest of the plan unfold. The starving vole was so eager, it plunged into the seed pile without even sniffing them. Mid-chew however, it recognised its own fate, as it attempted to spit out the mush and scamper away. However, the poison had already sunken into Vole's old bones.

Just short of the safe undergrowth, the Vole's chest suddenly tightened and collapsed without a sound. Quickly hoping over to her catch, Leafpool could see the Vole was still alive, its tiny paws flailing. Without Leafpool, the seeds would give it a much slower death. Mercifully, she wouldn't let that happen, finishing it off with a single swipe.

Raising it proudly in her jaws, Leafpool purred to herself. Her first fresh-kill in literal moons. A new apprentice could probably catch this sickly vole but Leafpool didn't let that ruin the moment. It was a narrow chance, but nonetheless, it proved she could survive alone.

After the excitement faded away, Leafpool had to deal with the foxglove seeds. Slicing open the Vole's belly, Leafpool discarded the whole stomach organ over the dead leaves. Eating the seeds in any form could still mean certain death.

However, the hunter soon becomes the hunted, as a sharp snuffling came from the outer rims of the forest clearing. Twisting around, Leafpool briskly scented the air to locate the source of the sound. In between the roots, a twitching black spot hovered through the darkness. That was before Leafpool noticed the dark red contrasting the forest surroundings.

Out of nowhere, a fox exploded from the bushes, barking wildly. Instantly, Leafpool ran for her life, forgetting her fresh-kill. The Horse Place's border was only a few tree-lengths away.

Not as clumsy as a badger, the fox nimbly followed Leafpool's zigzagging path. His paw steps almost as light as a cat's. With no milk scent and a larger build, Leafpool assumed this was the mate of the pregnant female. Its ribs jutted out like teeth, so hungry, this fox was driven to hunt prey as dangerous as a cat.

The air rippling with the male Fox's pants, Leafpool was forced to make a crucial decision; either climb a tree or continue running for the Horse fields. Yet, they'd already come to the edge of the beech trees, unable to climb up one without making a dramatic turn and leaving herself vulnerable. All she could do was run.

Not under the forest's canopy anymore, she was forced into thicker layers of snow, reaching up to her belly. Every step turned into a leap, exhaustion quickly gripping her lungs. Though the fox suffered through the same struggles, staggering behind. Now the fence was in reach and confined within, was the slumbering horses. It was stupid. It was reckless. But it was Leafpool had.

Driving under the wooden poles, the ground transformed from ice to trodden grass and mud under Leafpool's paws. Daring a glance back, Leafpool's fur brisked as the stubborn fox shouldered his way through the fence. His jaw hanging open to display sharp fangs, hungrily wanting to get his teeth around her throat.

Forced to enact the rest of her thin plan, the Medicine cat leads the chase in a long circle, spiralling towards the massive silhouette at the field's centre. A white horse streaked with black emerged from the darkness, it's muscular head tucked into its shoulder, asleep. But not for long, as Leafpool let out a deafening screech, snatching it from its peaceful dreams.

Startled, the huge creature instinctively reared up, towering over Leafpool and the fox directly under it now. With the gift of foresight, Leafpool was able to immediately twist on her heel and dart away like a hawk as the horse flailed its hind legs. The male fox wasn't so lucky.

Unable to react fast enough, all he could do was let off a sickening scream. The Horse brought all it's weight down, crushing him. The sound of bones cracking and blood splattering filling the air. No glance was necessary to know the fox died instantly.

Yet it wasn't over for Leafpool either. Rolling into the Horse's blind spot, she desperately scrambled to all fours. However, she'd only stumbled a few steps, before there was an explosion of pain in her side.

The world was reduced to a whirlpool of smudged colours as she was mercilessly thrown. Leafpool barely made out the sharp hoof reasonable for kicking her, now stained red. Landing awkwardly, the Medicine cat gasped. Not thinking anymore, adrenaline surged and drowned out any pain, beginning to drag herself towards the Barn in the distance. A large gash was torn into her flank, her brown fur shredded into loose clumps.

Behind Leafpool, the Black and White horse rapidly shook it's mane in confusion and anger, whimpering. Still too doozy from sleep to fully understand what happened. "Floss! Smokey!", Leafpool cried out with her draining energy. With every passing heartbeat, more blood gushed out from her deep wound in a waterfall. Soon laying in her own blood as it pooled around her.

Crawling like a slug, Leafpool gritted her claws into the frosty earth. It more like climbing a vertical cliffside then slivering on flat ground. Eventually, her training kicked in again, knowing all this effort was pointless. Her only hope was Smokey and Floss. For now, all Leafpool could do was delay her own death.

Sides heaving in exhaustion, she curled up, reserving her energy. Stripping grass blades from their roots, Leafpool rolled it up and stuffed the clump into her own upturned flesh. There was nothing else she could do to prevent the blood loss. Tightly wrapping into a ball, Leafpool braced herself for the waves of agony.

Fortunately, she'd managed to drag herself a good distance from the disturbed horse. It seemed distracted by the dead fox anyway, cautiously prodding its unexpected prey. One last time, Leafpool's mouth slipped open, "Help me! Smokey- Floss!", she yowled, weakening with each word.

With great effort, Leafpool swung open her heavy eyelids. Two blurry outlines slipped out of the distant red structure of the Barn. With great speed, their silhouettes gradually grew clearer as they rushed across the open grassland. With obvious experience, the two cats reaspectfully passed the giant beasts - Shifting their walk cycle to light skips, traveling round in a long arc. Soon, Smokey's pants rippled her ruffled pelt as he leaned over her, cycling through curses too rude for Leafpool to acknowledge. Finally the grey loner remarked something civil, "Leafpool, what happened?".

"That's doesn't matter! She's too weak to speak anyway.", Floss snapped, "Our Twolegs will know what to do.", her needle-thin fangs beginning to drag Leafpool by her scruff.  
Those alarming words brought strength into the brown tabby, allowing her to flinch herself away from the loner's grasp. Both cats shocked to see she was conscious.

"No- You can't.", Leafpool pleaded, "We can deal with this. Just take me back to the Barn.". Doubtfully, Smokey and Floss pressed their flanks onto either side of her, together lifting her off the ground. "Alright.", Smokey muttered, "I'll trust you know you're doing. Don't die on us.".  
There's was no way, Leafpool could allow herself to die or be captured. She had to deliver her chosen kits safely back to Thunderclan.

Leafpool was violently jerked as Floss and Smokey clumsy stumbled with the dead weight. Soon, they got into a rhythm of a light jog, balancing between rushing her to shelter while not worsening her wounds.

The pain almost overwhelming, Leafpool barely noticed the ground streaming underneath her like a water's current, as she was carried off. Grudgingly, the texture of the floor changed from grass to snow and eventually to the Barn's wooden floor. Carefully, Smokey and Floss laid her down on golden straw tucked away in the deepest shadows. Their soft pelts were now sticky with her dried blood. However, fresh blood still oozed around her flank.

Black mist was edging across Leafpool's vision, Smokey and Floss's panicked bickering sounded distant in her failing senses like they were underwater. This couldn't be her death place. "Fetch Cobwebs and Dock leaves!", Leafpool abruptly sounded. After sharing a glance, they knew silently their roles, dashing off.

Those were the most common herbs any cat could reconvince, even without a shred of training. In easy reach too as a cluster of them grew against the Barn's wall. With the area and season, Leafpool's options were limited. The main question would be if Docks were a suitable alternative for the many herbs used for infection. Usually, the leaves were used to smooth scratches, but could it stop infection for a massive gash?

The first to return was Smokey, only needing to head towards the Barn's dusty corners to grab a Cobweb stack. Instantly afterwards, Floss brought back not only the docks leaves but the whole plant, including the dirt-drenched roots.

"Now...you have to chew up the dock leaves and put it onto the wound.", Leafpool explains. Though Smokey leaned over the herbs blankly, "You mean spit it out? Like a bird?", he muttered, grossed out. Unlike her mate, Floss didn't act like a kit, following instructions without a complainant. While she that, Smokey gently cleans out the bloody grass from Leafpool's wound.

Spitting it out, Floss nervously started spreading the herb pulp, but Leafpool stopped her to pluck out the half-chewed roots. Dangerous to let untrained cats treat her wound, Leafpool groggily sat up to operate on herself. Working strangely well, she shifted from the dazed patient to the focus Medicine cat.

Weaving the cobwebs between the edges of the injury, she presented Smokey the final white tread. "Tug on this and tighten the web.", Leafpool mewed, not strong enough to seal it herself. Quitely nodding, he took it between his teeth and snap the wound shut like jaws, Leafpool hissing in pain.

With everything drained out of her, Leafpool went limp on the dried yellow grass like a dead fish. Whether she was falling asleep or dying, only time would tell.

Yet fate was cruel, not allowing Leafpool this one moment of rest. There were heavy footsteps of crunching gravel, it echoes loudening as it approached the Barn. Within the gap of the open door, a shadowy twoleg clasped a black stick with a glowing orb, streaming fierce yellow light like a firefly. Was it disturbed by the racket of the fox chase?

Her muscles already asleep, Leafpool simply laid there, blankly staring onwards. Springing into action, Floss kicked clumps of hay over the tabby she-cat, burying her alive. Not a heartbeat to spare, an elderly male twoleg appeared at the entrance. That must've been the keeper of this twoleg territory, the Farmer.

Dull pelts of greys and greens hung loosely around the Male's hairless body, only a tuft of russet fur on his head. It's wriggled face darted in every direction, searching for the noisy pests. Between the cracks in the grass blades, Leafpool overhears Floss's whispers, "Smokey, lead him towards the fox corpse.".

Coming naturally to them, Smokey confidently slipped over to his housefolk. The Twoleg's foul mood lighten, grooming the grey loner with its a large cream paw. Circling around the Twoleg's feet, Smokey began tugging its green pelt in the direction of the field. Unlike most animals, the Twolegs tolerated the aggressive behaviour and seemly understood, following Smokey as he dashed off.

Leafpool's limited vision was abruptly blocked as Floss settled down, using her own body to hide her. The added warmth made it a losing battle and Leafpool finally slipped into darkness.

-

For an unreadable amount of time, Leafpool was drifting from reality to sleep like she was caught in a black river's current. Never able to quite grasp those flashes of the waking world.  
Yet slowly yet surely, the visions' lengths increased, one heartbeat at a time.

Deep from within Leafpool's slumber, a muffled sound slowly grew louder, tugging her out of the drifting void like thorns tangling around her legs. Leafpool was crammed into a narrowed space, walls pressed against either side of her. However as her senses focused, she noticed the open air ruffling her fur.

Lifting her head, still in a daze, she finally noticed Smokey and Floss curled up around her, in a giant bundle of fur. A small pure rose in Leafpool throat. Only a few sunsets together and they were already treating this demanding stranger like a Clanmate. She didn't know whether it was foolish or brave. Her surroundings had shifted, still within the cosy hay but no longer on ground level. Instead, she was on the elevated platform serving as a second floor.

Connecting the separate floors, was what Smokey called wooden stairs, shaped like vines but crafted from logs. The two loners must have carried her up here while she was asleep. It certainly wasn't the Twoleg since they'd put her in a box container.

The red light setting the Barn's atmosphere ablaze with a fiery tint told Leafpool of the sun dipped around the horizon. How long was she out for? Shaking her head to become fully awake, Leafpool finally absorbed in the whole situation. She was alive. Which was an achievement in itself?

Shifting round, the makeshift herb coating on her flank had held up. All the red staining her fur was now a harmless crust. So she wouldn't die of blood loss at least. But now her focus was on the long-term and avoid it getting infected.

Now the most difficult question of all: Were her kits effected? As long as it wasn't near the stomach or a serious infection, most Queens could get injured without consequence to their pregnancy. However, Leafpool took a direct kick to her flank, just above the stomach.

Dreading the absolute worst, Leafpool literally had to force every movement, edging her nose towards her shredded side. Behind the reek of raw blood, there were no smells of other body fluids, like if an organ been punctured. Able to breathe again, Leafpool able to say it was only skin and fur was damaged. In spite of this, this didn't stop the kits being shaken to the core. Usually, after waking up, the healthy scraps would be squirming inside Leafpool, but now, they lay limp like fresh-kill.

The blasting of high-pitched yaps almost made Leafpool leap out of her pelt. Outside of the Barn walls, the fierce wind carried the desperate pleas of a fox. It wasn't possible for her earlier pursuer to survive being crushed under the Horse's weight. She'd seen the mangled body herself. Unless that wasn't the same fox. It must have been the pregnant mate. Strangely, Leafpool's tail twitched as a wave of sympathy rushed across her. That easily could have been her and Crowfeather.

Don't be mousebrain! If all species start feeling guilty for each other, everyone would starve. The constant barking of the mother fox interrupted Floss and Smokey's sleep, beginning to steer. Flipping onto his back, Smokey stretched out his legs, making Leafpool grunt as they accidentally prodded at her face.

The two loners swiftly stood up, their ears pricked and nose twitching. "Stupid foxes.", Smokey hissed to himself. Both of them flinched as they realised Leafpool staring up at them. Before she could open her mouth, Smokey and Floss piled on top of her, nuzzling and purring like crazy. "You're actually alive!", Floss squeaked, voice cracking under sheer excitement.

Great Starclan, they were overemotional. Though it made sense, given their sheltered lifestyle, a twoleg constantly at their beckoned call. She doubts they had been responsible for saving a dying cat before, especially a pregnant Queen.

She knew other Clan cats would be disgusted by the loners' soppyness. But Leafpool's experience Daisy and Firestar had taught her better. Since they'd gone out their way to feed and shelter her, it would just be rude and petty to judge them.

Starting to boil under the mountain of fluff, Leafpool was forced to shove them away. "Yes I'm alive-", Leafpool gasped, "All thanks to you two.", she added with a purr. With the eagerness of apprentices, Smokey and Floss rambled on like magpies, "You should have seen you're self! Even horses ain't enough to take you down.", Smokey exclaimed proudly.

"You knew exactly what to do. Is this your job back in Thunderclan?", Floss's meow filled with curiosity. Adjusting her position to become more comfortable, Leafpool felt like a mentor as she explained, "It's a Medicine cat's sworn duty to save our Clanmates from sickness and injuries. We use herbs like our docks and cobwebs to heal.".

"So that's why you're obsessed with plants!", Smokey blurted, "Never knew all that green stuff could be useful to cats.". His pale blue eyes sparkled like frosty stars, mystified by the Clan's way of life. Completely contrasted by Floss, who didn't show a hint of interest.

Curling her tail round Leafpool, Floss started to licking away the dried blood. "Mind grabbing some mice, Smokey?", the loner asked, breaking into Smokey's daydream. Like an obedient dog, he rapidly nodded his head, eager to follow his mate's suggestion. Smokey bounded down the stairs and into the thicker shadows of the Barn, where the patter of prey pawsteps echoed.

"How are your kits?", Floss's quietly muttered mid-groom. Leafpool peered at her wound before answering, "The Horse's hoof didn't seem to go too deep. So I think- I know my litter won't be affected.". Floss's hot breath ran down Leafpool's neck as she pressed her head into her brown tabby pelt, "Whatever happens, Smokey and I will do whatever we can to support you.", she mewed.

As those words rang out, Leafpool instantly knew it came from a deeper place of understanding. From personal experience. From Leafpool's many seasons as a Medicine cat, she knew the tone couldn't found anything else besides from a grieving parent. Just how much were their missing kits affecting the Horse place cats? There was a reason Daisy left in the first place.

Moving on before it got too uncomfortable, Leafpool asked more pressing questions, "Any chance that female fox could make its way to the Barn?", she asked.

"If there is any chance, it's very slim.", Floss answered, "Lived here my entire life and there's never been a wild animal stupid enough to come as far as the Barn. You spotted our male Housefolk, didn't you? Nasty temper that one. Nothing wants to deal with him.".

A mumble that only vaguely resembling a thank you escaped Leafpool's lips as she sunk deeper into the hay and dimness clouded her sight. Maybe it was better to remain awake for the fresh-kill, but she needed to properly rest either way. Fainting wasn't the same as sleep after all.  
Yet thin tendrils of doubt tugged her away from even dozing. What was it?

Leafpool's neck sharply snapped afterwards, heart pounding, "What moon cycle is it?", she demanded. It took a heartbeat for the question to sink into Floss's skull, her answer laced with alarm and confusion, "It'll be the full moon rising soon. It that important or something?".

It was Sunset already? She'd been knocked out for an entire day! Leafpool had been hibernating longer than a dormouse on poppy seeds. "It might be.", Leafpool mumbled vaguely, too deep in thought to carry on the conversation.

With the Gathering tonight, rows upon rows of Clan cats would be streaming past the Horse Place. Usually, Leafpool would have nothing to worry about. They almost never a reason to enter this Farm's domain. Yet there was one individual Leafpool had in mind and this Gathering was the most likely time they were to come.

Earlier when the Thunderclan patrol had been searching for her, Cloudtail had mentioned Daisy's inevitable visit to her old home. At first, Leafpool hadn't considered it much of a threat. Not to be harsh to the Queen, but she was not the most competent of their clanmates. Leafpool had been confident she could avoid her by sending a few days in the surrounding wilderness. However, the recent fox incident had changed everything.

Her plans to stay in the birch woodland were now out of the question. While Leafpool was injury, it was impossible to survive on her own, she'd have to ask the loners to hunt for her daily. Especially with the female fox still lurking out there, hungry for revenge.

The question was, where could she shelter? The Barn's warmth would provide the quickest recovery but undoubtedly it is the first place Daisy would visit - The main home of the Horse Place cats. Also, there was a local Twolegs to consider. Though their visits were occasional, it was still common enough that the Barn couldn't be a hiding spot.

The last sensible answer seemed to the Abandoned Shed. While it was still within the Horse Place, it was near the border and run down. Surely Daisy would have no reason to visit the crumbling building, would she? If Leafpool remained quite and the Loners could occasionally sneak her some fresh-kill, maybe she still goes undiscovered. It required blind luck but it was all Leafpool could do.

Deep within her planning, Leafpool barely noticed Smokey scrambling up the stairs, carrying a massive rat. The sight of the vile creature made Leafpool recoil back. After dropping it, Smokey perfectly reading her reaction, "Won't find a speck of dirt on those rats, my unenlightened friend.", he chucked, "Every prey around here healthy and plump. Nothing like those gross things from the Rubbish dump.".

Nudging it closer, Leafpool has to admit he was right. Apart from the ragged teeth jutting out from its lips, the rat's pelt had a silky softness, almost like a larger mouse. Tucking his paws under, Smokey snorted, "I ain't-a blind mole. You Clan Cats' judging stares aren't subtle. Though us Loners like to think we have some sense of pride. Enough to bring a pregnant she-cat high-quality prey.".

A wave of shame spread through Leafpool. It was true, even she wasn't innocent of it. The Four Clan turned their self-righteous noses up at all outsiders that come their way. Was it earned, either way, she wasn't sure. The Clans' Medicine cats have connections to powerful spirits like Starclan, yet the Horse Places cats were allies with Twolegs.

Since the first day here, Leafpool had been surprised by the unique skills and knowledge the Loners held - Able to live peacefully with dangerous animals like Horses and Twolegs, which her Clanmates had never done.

"Subtle", Floss attempted to joke, but couldn't hide her uneasiness. Smokey's back was straight and unmoving, shrugging, "Hey- for once I'm serious.", he mewed. At her mate's words, Floss slipped into silence, betraying her secret agreement.

With a playful sigh, the grey tom loosens up, dropped down beside Leafpool. Nudging her in the shoulder, Smokey sounded encouraging, "It's not meant to be personal. It's most of Clan fellas, not just you. It's nice to take things off your chest.".

New respect had sparked inside her. She should have the decently to least do that for how much she owed them. It was the first time she could admit they'd become her friends, despite their separate backgrounds. Without another word, the awkwardness soon passed and all three shuffled round to share the large fresh-kill.

With each mouth full, new strength was brought into Leafpool's shaky body. The meat chewy yet juicy over her tongue. Struggling not to gulp the entire rat as if she was starving, relieved to fill the hollow space in her stomach.

Which was partly true, considering she'd slept for so long. Too quickly the meal was reduced to bones and fur and Smokey disappeared to dump the leftovers elsewhere. The three cats had been so distracted gorging themselves, they hadn't noticed the darkening twilight fluttering through the window. The Gathering Patrols!

"Can you help me get to that window?", Leafpool asked, pointing it out with her tail. Unlike the others, the single window for the second floor was only levitated a fox-length from the ground. Much narrower and smaller as well. With a brisk nod, Floss leaned the weakened cat on her shoulder and gilded her over.

Using the stacked straw to boost her, Leafpool could barely peek above the wooden ledge.  
Her heart skipping a beat when her worst fears were realised. Gleaming in the full moon's silver rays, long crowds of Clan cats passed the Barn in the distant night. The draft blowing through the window swept Windclan scent over Leafpool's face.

Her eyes moving on their own, Leafpool scanned the many moving blurs until finally coming across a dark grey pelt. Like two shadows melting together, Crowfeather and Nightcloud's flanks brushed. Even from here, Leafpool could spot flashes of pink as the black she-cat constantly rasped her tongue over her stiff mate, no matter how often he tried to flinch away.

This new relationship was doomed to crumble unless Nightcloud learnt quickly that Crowfeather liked his personal space. Yet the most alarming part was the distinctive bulge around her belly. Great Starclan, what have those two done? It has been just under two moons since Leafpool and Crowfeather went their separate ways.

For Nightcloud to become his mate and pregnant in that short of time was mousebrained. Any cat with a whisker of sense could see a stable romance couldn't develop like that. Was either of them ready to be parents? While her mind was swirling with concerns, the Windclan patrol was already out of view and Thunderclan took their places.

Despite his recent hardship, Firestar was able to match proudly in the lead, his deputy close by. Officially a pregnant Queen now, Squirrelflight wasn't considered fit to travel among them. Resisting the urge to name every one of her dear clanmates, Leafpool rapidly located the most crucial one. Veering off from the others, the creamy queen, Dasiy was heading right in the direction of Barn. The time to act was now!

Ungracefully sinking back onto stomach, Leafpool's head sharply turned towards Floss, "Dasiy on her way over here. We have to hurry if we want to avoid her.", Leafpool mewed. Heaving her onto her shoulder by the scruff, the grey she-cat blinked thoughtfully, "Is this really necessary for Daisy?", she questioned, sounding offended, "That softball couldn't hurt a mouse. Daisy still a Farm cat, born and raised - and she'd never get into this pure-blood stuff.".

Her paws trembling as she began going down the stairs, Leafpool shook her head. "You're definitely right. Alone, Daisy would never harm a kit. However, it's all too easy for her to accidentally blurt it to more dangerous cats.".

"I suppose she can be careless.", Floss admitted uncomfortably. Each step took painfully long, as Leafpool's injured flank made it difficult to breathe. After serval heartbeats, they still weren't on the ground floor of the Barn. "This taking too long.", Floss quietly grumbled, "Smokey!". Soon the large tom served round the door, his muzzle grimy with meat juices.

"You summon me, oh great ones?", Smokey chucked at his own joked as he wondered over. "Listen up.", Floss sternly instructed, "Daisy arrived and we nee-".

At the name of his old friend, Smokey's face lit up with the brightness of a dawn sun. "Sweetheart finally here?", Smokey exclaimed, instantly spinning round and bouncing away like an overhyped rabbit. Before either she-cat could stop him, he was gone. "Forget it! We don't have time- I'll scold him later.", Floss hissed.

No matter how much Leafpool pushed her screaming muscles, Starclan had a forbidden a speedy procession. The Barn's dusty floor had been scuffed as she kept on stumbling over her own weight, despite Floss's support. As they just reached the swinging door, excited yowling swarmed around their ears like bees. "Looks like he's found her.", Floss muttered, guilt pricking her fur.

"We have to take advantage of this while we still can. Keep moving.", Leafpool begged, high-pitched with tension. Now outside, they silently stalked down the Barn wall, attempting to round the corner. The Horse Place offered little when it came to hiding spots, vast and open. All the undergrowth was too short and Fence posts were too narrow. It would be a mad dash to the Abandoned shed, relying purely on the night to conceal them.

Of course, it was pointless. It would be insulting to assume Daisy couldn't notice her own Clanmate's scent without any disguise. "Leafpool!", Daisy screeched with bewilderment.

In the instant, everything shattered around Leafpool; the plans, the future, the prophecy. It was over. Her mind draining of rational thought, a cold numbness set in. The energy disappeared from her muscles, becoming dead weight, jaw scraping against the frost-tipped dirt. A presence loomed over her as Floss washed out the sand from her wound.

Suddenly the hollowness burst into a panic! Gripping the ground with claws until it becomes painful, Leafpool darted upwards into an awkward sitting position like a snapping branch. What was going to happen to her kits? Would she have to give them away as kittypets? Or would she allow them to face Thunderclan's wrath?

Within her blurred vision, Leafpool sensed a creamy mass hovering in front of her. Focusing again, she meets Dasy's light blue eyes like the pale dawn sky. Her fluffy fur was being pressed against Leafpool's, as she circled her, purring with joy.

Unable even speak as Daisy bombarded Leafpool with endless ramblings, "Oh, this is a miracle! I'd thought we were all be doomed without our Medicine cat! Are you here because you escaped those horrid twolegs?", Daisy finished, only because she'd worn her throat out.

Leafpool's mouth hung open, but no words escaped, paralyzed into muteness. Before she could snap out of it, Dasiy's gaze had already drifted down to her pregnant belly. "Dasiy?", Floss mewed softly, attempting to reach out to her old friend.

"I don't understand.", Daisy mewed, "When did you get pregnant? And so far in too!". Before anyone could stop, Daisy shoved her muzzle into her stomach, sniffing intensely. Drawing back, her face sparkled with a Queen's pure love of kits, but her tail twitched anxiously. "But you've only been gone for half a moon... Are the little ones alright in there?", she asked.

"It's not your concern, Dasiy.", Floss spoke sternly, holding back her impatience. Her own missing litter probably made her fiercely protective of all kits, even if that meant snapping at others. Both their heads jerked back as they felt Smokey's hot breath behind them, whispering, "Oh come on- What up with you, Floss?", he grumbled, "Daisy is still one of us.".

"This isn't about us, Smokey.", the white loner pointed out, "If you had listened, a Clan cat wouldn't have discovered Leafpool's forbidden kits.". The whole time, Dasiy had been blanky listening, struggling to make sense of the unusual situation. Floss spoke truthfully. It was Leafpool's decision on how to handle her clanmate.

Any web of lies offering a way out for Leafpool had now seemed to burn away. There was no wriggling out of this one. There was nothing to do but slip the truth and beg to Starclan, the cream she-cat saw it was necessary to keep it hidden. And in that way, it was lucky. Out of all the Thunderclan members, Daisy was one of those Leafpool would trust the most. There wasn't a bad bone in that cat's body.

Surprisingly, Daisy didn't need Leafpool's explanation, everything slowly clicking into place for her. Then her fur bristled in fear, "Was Squirrelflight lying about the kidnapping the whole time? Where has this selfishness come from Leafpool?", she gasped, voice rising to a wail, "All the Clanmates I had to watch suffer. I suffered. I thought my kits were in danger from the Twolegs again!".

Guilt rising like bile in her mouth, imaging all the details of how Thunderclan reacted to her disappearance. The Medicine cat didn't want this is happening. "Should we ask Daisy to leave?", Floss whispered into Leafpool's ear. The drastic suggestion seems premature and made Leafpool shiver.

"Don't be so drastic, Floss.", Smokey cooly advised, "Daisy reasonable and Leafpool good with words. Those two will deal with everything in the breeze. Watch.". The large tom nodded encouraging at the Medicine cat. It was pleasant to have a cat who faith in her when she didn't have it in herself.

With Smokey's assurance, Leafpool managed to limp forward and lay her tail on the panicked Queen, "Yes, Daisy. I have done something very selfish.", she admitted, "Believe me though, I'm not doing this for myself. Just like you need to protect your kits, I have done the same for mine.".

"If you call sneaking off alone- protecting your kits, that's the silliest way to do it." Daisy scolded, "Thunderclan already has perfectly good Nursery. You can join your sister and everything.". The mention of Squirrelflight's non-existent litter was like a thorn in Leafpool's side. How could she explain a concept so complex and twisted to Daisy? To anyone?

Smokey and Floss kept a respectful distance, this squabble going to the realm of purely Clan concepts. Her Medicine cat training was proving to helpful, as Leafpool was able to remain calm, "It's not that simple, Daisy.", she mewed gently, "I know you haven't been with Thunderclan for long - But can't you remember Medicine cats ain't allowed to have kits?".

This took the former loner off guard, head drooping towards the frosty earth. "I guess I remember something like that.", she replied, ashamed she'd been wrong all along. Silence hung around the group like a fog, the only sound was the quiet night breeze high in the sky. Sighing, Leafpool settled down to Dasiy, hating herself for getting another cat wrapped up in this mess.

Despite it being painful, Leafpool had to press on with the conversation, "We both know how jumpy the Clan-borns can get around outsiders. Stormfur, for example. My kits will be treated like him or worse if the Clans discovered their heritage."

Daisy raised her head, "Stormfur.", she repeated thoughtfully. Then turning her attention back to Leafpool with a new understanding, "He's what they call half-clan, isn't he? Is the father of your kits from somewhere exotic then?". Once Crowfeather discovers someone called him exotic, he'll be fuming. Not that Leafpool could blame him, it'd be the last word she'd use to describe her complicated mate. Something Nightcloud might never get used to. It was a miracle in itself to ever reach the sensitive cat deeper under those barriers of thorns.

"Not exactly.", she mewed, "I hope you understand, it's best that I don't tell you.". Like a speeding pigeon, the words fly right over Daisy's head as she muttered names under her breath. Surely she couldn't figure it out, could she? But this day kept up its plans to be an ironic one.

"It must be that Windclan tom you ran off with during the Badger attack.", Daisy blurted, " I can't say I blame you. He's certainly got a unique charm." Both Floss and Leafpool glanced awkwardly in Smokey's direction as his old mate fused over another tom. Strangely, the grey tom seemed unbothered. At least he didn't have double standards. Considering Smokey himself didn't restrain his flirtatious side for the sake of one mate.

"Yes, you see-", Leafpool began nervously, "That's the messy part. The father to raise those kits will Brambleclaw. Squirrelflight's pregnancy is nothing but plumpness from extra prey.". As expected, Dasiy didn't have the calmest of reactions, "I knew her belly shape was odd!", she declared.

Hurriedly, Leafpool kept up with the explanation before Daisy could say any more, "Squirrelflight has agreed to this from the start. I give birth to the real kits here while my sister has a fake pregnancy from extra prey. Then she'll pick them up once I leave a signal for her on the border."

The long pause as Dasiy's stared off into nothingness. Leafpool could only imagine what could be going through her clanmate's mind. After admitting all her mistakes and lies aloud, it seemed worse than ever. For a heartbeat, she felt like she was among the ranks of long-dead troublemakers like Hawkfrost or Mudclaw.

After all, if they'd been exposed while they were alive, those traitors would be put on trial and punished as Leafpool would be. She hated the labelled traitor, but it was undeniably true to some degree. Though logic swiftly trumped her emotion. Forbidden relationships were nowhere the realms of murder and conquest.

At last, Dasiy opened her eyes again and bowed her head low, "I want to help you in any way in I can. So if you still need anything to be done, name it."

For a heartbeat, Leafpool couldn't make sense of her answer. Then the meaning struck her like a falling branch, "What?", she gasped, "D-Dasiy, I only need you to do is keep the secret but nothing else. This isn't your burden to bear."

Yet Daisy remained calmly sat, ruffling up her fur and puffing out her chest proudly. Briefly, Leafpool wasn't in the presence of a jumpy kittypet but a Lionclan warrior. "I'm Thunderclan's senior queen now.", she announced, "Goldenflower entrusted me with the duty to keep every kit safe. And I plan on fulfilling it. Because the thing is- I think I've spotted a hole in your plan that requires an extra cat."

"Where?", Leafpool uttered, a bitter shame pulsing through her veins. She'd failed her kits again. Before Daisy came, she'd been planning to blindly lead them in inevitable danger.

"The transport of your litter.", Daisy explained, "If you gave birth to three or more - how can Squirrelflight carry those newborns to the Nursery alone? That's where I think you'll need an extra set of paws.".

Despite not wanting to, Leafpool had acknowledged she was right. "A second cat will definitely be needed for that.", the Medicine cat agreed, "But what about the details? How can two Queen disappear without arousing suspicion?"

Daisy licked her lips, unsure, "You know you're sister better than anyone. What seems natural for her?".

Without a second thought, Leafpool instantly knew what her lively littermate would do, "Well- She certainly doesn't like being stuffed in the Nursery.", she mewed, "So she'd use any excuse to get out. But that wouldn't explain why you're going along with her. With all honestly, you two ain't exactly close."

Shuffling her paws on the ground uncomfortably, Daisy hesitated before answering, memories rising to the surface. "Everyone says I should get some basic hunting skills at least.", the light she-cat admitted, "So maybe Squirrelflight could claim she's giving me training sessions. And we'll just say she accidentally gave birth during one of those.".

It was definitely an impressive sacrifice for those kits. To not only admit her flaws, but Daisy was putting herself in an embarrassing position. Having to do training usually reserved for the youngest apprentices as a fully grown cat. Daisy was truly worthy of calling herself a Queen, unlike Leafpool. "That's would work perfectly.", the brown she-cat purred with relief.

With a mutual understanding finally created between the two Clan cats, Smokey stepped out from the background, whiskering twitching approvingly, "Glad you two could settle everything.", he mewed, " Now- I think we all deserve to relax after that, so let's get into Barn and welcome Daisy home!".

With the group heading to the Barn, Floss was able to greet Daisy properly since she arrived, "Wow, Dasiy. You never fail to impress me when it comes to kits", the she-cat breathed, bumping foreheads, "You were right to leave the Farm before your kits". Twinning tail, the old friends pressed close together, reminded Leafpool of her and Squirrelflight.

As they overtook a staggering Leafpool, she overhead words that weren't meant for her ears, "It was just luck.", Daisy silently assured Floss, "I'm sure your kits are safe, no matter where they are.". Was that good enough for the Loner though? She knew Floss said herself she probably of wouldn't have handled being a mother. However, she'd never truly know until she personally experienced it.

Trying to take another step was proving to be impossible. Leafpool halted, gasping to refill her lungs with the crisp night air. The others craned their heads towards the injured cat, corned. "I truly sorry, but I can't join you yet.", Leafpool panted, "I need to treat my flank and my herb store all the way back at the shed.".

Leaping to her side, Smokey wrapped his tail protectively around the pregnant she-cat, "Shame. But no biggy.", he tried joking. Floss called over to them, "Could you take this one, Smokey?", she mewed, "I haven't managed to catch up with Daisy yet."

Side by side, the friend served round the door into the gloom of the stuffy Barn, Dasiy's last words ringing, " I promise I'll speak to you later, Leafpool!". Left alone with Smokey without Floss's supervision, Leafpool had a growing suspicion she was going to be dealing with an overgrown kit.

"Alrighty. Come on you.", Smokey sounded cheerfully, grabbing Leafpool by the scruff and effortlessly swinging her over his broad shoulder. Baffled, Leafpool dug her paws into his thick neck fur, trying not to slip off. Wasn't this how the Twolegs rode their Horses? "This isn't the way Floss's carries me.", Leafpool mewed.

"This isn't Floss's way. It's mine. Which means it's more fun.", he boosted arrogantly, like his son, Berrypaw. "Is this dangerous?", Leafpool asked warily.

A cheeky grin grew over the tom's face like a weed, "You worry too much.", he remarked, "Hold tight.". Which was good advice considering Smokey had already bunched up his lean muscles. Just in time, Leafpool twisted on his back to get a decent grip, before he launched like a deer into a sprint. Soon, they were crossing the Farmland at blinding speed, wind whipping her face.

For a one moment, it felt like all her responsibilities and fears never existed. Almost like she was an innocent apprentice again, not making all the mistakes her adult self had made. Unable to stop herself, Leafpool let off terror and thrilled mixed yowl, almost forgetting her shredded flank.


	10. Chapter 10

"So you're absolutely sure you're prepared for this?", Floss questioned, poking her muzzle through the pile of herbs. The sharp tang overwhelmed her sensitive nose, letting off a massive sneeze, scattering the leaves everywhere. "Careful!", Leafpool objected, beginning the lengthy process of organizing them again, her swollen belly swaying under her.

"Sorry.", Floss mewed, flustered. It been serval sunsets since the huge Horse had kicked her flank and the wound was healing well. After rummaging through the Farmer's crops with the loners, she found another familiar herb, garlic leaves, Which had saved her life. Without that lucky find, there was no way to prevent infection.

When Daisy had to return home, Floss had taken responsibility of caring for the heavily pregnant Leafpool, even sleeping in the Abandoned shed. Since no Thunderclan cats had come snooping round recently, it could be confidently assured Daisy genuinely wanted to help the half-clan kits.

Every extended exercise exhausted Leafpool now, bloated with kits restless to meet the outside world. Now Leafpool understood the frustration of past Queens, unable to do simple tasks without aid. Though she needed Floss more than ever, as labour could start at literally any heartbeat- Then throbbing sensation struck her like a lightning bolt. The first sign! And not a moment too soon.

Leaping into action, Leafpool immediately heaved her muscles, like holding a landslide back with nothing but her frail frame. Directing her collapsing body towards her ivy nest, Leafpool was dimly aware of the wet blood dripping around her hindquarters. Calling for Floss was unnecessary as the light she-cat cried out, "You've started, haven't you?", instantly leaning over her.

"Remember- just like we practice.", Leafpool reminded her while gasping, resisting the urge to coil up into a ball. With Floss searching for herbs, the world enclosed in on Leafpool. Nothing but the dimensions of her body and the thrashing kits left. Any attempt to remain focused becoming temporarily useless, as fear crashed inside of her. Within her vision, the mess of blurred shapes was tinted with red, erupting in agony.

From all the births she'd helped with, the Queens made it look easy! How did they do it? Images from her last moonpool dream exploded into her mind, with a loving Squirrelflight cuddling a beautiful healthy litter. That dream could come reality and Leafpool would make sure of it.

Using it as motivation, Leafpool grinded her claws and teeth, redirecting all her energy towards pulsing around her tail. The kits' paws desperately slamming against her womb. You'll be out soon, little ones, hold in there. I'll deliver you safely, even If I have die for it!

After an eternity in isolation, Floss returned with a jawful of jagged-edged leaves from a Raspberry bush. "Give me a few of the leaves- Then chew the rest into a paste!", Leafpool ordered, voice cracking in pain. The tips of herbs pricked at the Medicine cat's lips as they were shoved towards her. Straining her aching neck, Leafpool grasped a few precious leaves.

The Raspberry herb took the edge off, no longer caught in a gale of scarlet blood. Stumbling backwards, Floss seemed on the verge of panicking, "W-we need Smokey.", she stuttered. "Does he have any experience with this?", Leafpool uttered through gritted teeth.

The frosty mist forming round Floss's eyes cleared, shaking her round head, "It was always our Housefolk that handled our births.", she admitted. Well, those creatures were the last thing Leafpool wanted near her newborns. The Medicine cat urged the loner on like a mentor to an apprentice, "Has it been Smokey caring for me recently? No- It's been you, Floss. And I still need you now. Help me deliver those kits."

Inhaling gasps of air as stress pressed against Floss's lunges, she at last, shuffled closer to Leafpool's side. Gently placing a paw on her twitching stomach, her ear's spiked upwards, "I think one's coming already!", she alerted.

As Floss finished speaking, a tiny shape slid out into the open, squirming on the ivy nest. Using its lunges for the first time, the newborn whaled out from the shock of life. Relief flooded over Leafpool. The first of the litter was strong and healthy!

Surprisingly not needing directions, Floss swiftly nipped the she-kit free of its sticky sack, nudging it towards its mother's belly to suckle. Already brimming with intelligence, the dark cat instantly latched on, knowing how to gain its a strength. Leafpool's tightening world expanding just enough to crawl around the kit. Now Leafpool's pelt was an immovable barrier, protecting the lively bundle from any fang or claw.

Yet, of course, it wasn't over. Unable to linger on the first born too long as another wave slashed through Leafpool. However, it was even greater than the pain before. Too great. This was too overwhelming for a regular birth. "I-It's not coming out!", Floss announced, prodding at it with a paw.

Snapping her head around, Leafpool panicked at what she saw. Only the hind legs of a golden tabby dangled out, the rest of it jammed in a dangerous position. It was massive! Remembering stories of kits getting stuck during birth. Occasionally Queens even died. Leafpool searched through Cinderpelt's past lessons for that critical knowledge.

Gripping the wedged kit at an angle, Leafpool gently twisted, roughly lowering onto the floor. Gasping with exhaustion, Leafpool fell back onto the leafy floor, threatening to slip into a moon's long slumber. A new pair of paws pattered at her stomach, kneading to get the fresh milk. Exhaustion kept her head pinned down. Why can't I look at my kits?

Yet within Leafpool's withered hearing, Floss's tongue hastily rasped against a pelt some distance away. Two kittens were already feeding. Which matched the two phases of pain she  
felt. So surely that had to be the whole litter?

As if she was dosed on poppy seeds, it took all the effort of Starclan for Leafpool to slid her heavy eyelids open. As limp as fresh-kill, a pitiful grey scrap was sprawled out on the cold stone. Only Floss's warm tongue was giving the kit any warmth. "I don't know what to do!", the pale she-cat gasped. Please Starclan, don't let tragedy strike.

"Let me see my son", Leafpool could only manage in a whisper, weakly reaching out towards them. Trembling, Floss carried the frail tom by his scruff. There was no rise and fall from his chest, only laying there frozen like lifeless ice. He wasn't breathing. The new fire of determination blazed through Leafpool. At this moment, she'd wasn't a scared mother, but a Medicine cat saving a patient's life.

"Take the other two, quickly.", Leafpool ordered, Floss instantly curled her tail around the littermates, drawing them into the shelter of her flank. They cried out in unison for their brother, sensing he was in danger. Leafpool would be joining them if she didn't have the training to save him. Tipping the grey tom's chin back, his tiny mouth dangled open.

Urgent not to add too much pressure, Leafpool pumped his chest into a rhythm; Up, down, Up, down- She kept on repeating until she wondered if she'd be doing this forever. Time seemed to drag on.

Come on! So much is waiting for you in this world, so don't let go. Don't leave me now!

For one of unspeakable heartbeat, Leafpool dreaded the worst. Yet life sprang from the grey tabby, letting out a deafening squeak. Uniting the full litter to Leafpool's side, Floss nervously sniffed at them, "Is everything alright now?", she whispered.

"I-I think so.", Leafpool muttered, daunted. "Of course they will be.", Floss purred, brushing her cheek against the new mother, "Though we'll still need to get some fresh-bedding".  
The loner was correct. With her own nest drenched in blood, Leafpool quietly crawled towards Floss's instead.

While the loner left to discard the gruesome aftermaths of the birth, a dazed Leafpool slowly chewed at the Raspberry and Borage herbs. It was hard to grasp. No longer were her kits an abstract concept but physical. She could see, hear and feel them.

For the first time, Leafpool was left in peace to gaze at her daughter and sons. Suddenly, her heart was melting with such fierce love like nothing she'd felt before. Even more than for Squirrelflight. So this what it was like to be a mother? How could the Medicine code forbid such a wonderful experience?

"Welcome to the world, little ones.", she mewed. If only Crowfeather could see how perfect their kits are.

Neatly lined up against her belly, they now slept like dormice; one she-cat and two toms. On the far end, her daughter had a sleek black pelt, a shade darker than her father's. In the middle, the golden tabby dominated the space, much larger than his littermates. The bristles around his neck impressively thick, like a lion's mane.

At the end of the row, lay her youngest, tightly wrapped up into his brother's flank. Somehow, she couldn't stop staring at him. Out of all her kits, Leafpool feared for the grey tom the most. No newborn should be this scrawny. How did he end up like this?

A horrid dread hovered over her. Was this her fault? So many of her mistakes could have affected her pregnancy: The falling branch that killed Rainwhisker, the algae herb or the horse kick. Or it something else entirely - Was this Starclan's punishment?

It didn't matter now. Her kits were here now, alive and well. She'd make sure they had the best life possible. All three were small and precious, which she'd do anything to protect in a heartbeat.

A soft rustling sounded as the ivy wines parted for Floss, carrying a freshly caught mouse. Greeting her warmly with a blink, Leafpool eagerly awaited the she-cat's reaction. Yet Floss only silently delivered her offering, dipped her head and wondered to the exit. "Floss? Where are you going?", Leafpool muttered.

Already crouched at the entrance, Floss glanced back, "We haven't even known each other for a moon. It wouldn't be right for anyone outside your kin to intrude on the bonding process. You should be alone with your kits". It took a moment for Leafpool to make sense of the confusing words. Was it a Loner custom to leave a mother and her newborns alone after the birth?

The tragic mates of Smokey and Floss deserved to have a moment with her kits. Especially since they'd never see their own litters again. "I'm not sure how it's done in the Horse Place- But in the Clans, cats are free to visit the Nursery at any time.", Leafpool announced, "After you and Smokey risked so much for those kits, as their mother, I want you to see them.".

Nodding, Floss settled down, nose twitching like an unsure apprentice. As she swept the kits' fluffy pelts flat with her tail, Leafpool caught subtle words on Floss's breath, "Please don't let anything happen to those ones.". Then the loner's ears pricked in surprise when Leafpool replied "And nothing will.", the Medicine cat promised, "Thanks to you, the Twolegs don't know we're here.".

Speechless to the kind words, Floss only set off a purr, wrapping their tails around each other in comfort. After Leafpool's own pregnancy, she couldn't wish the pain of losing a kit on her worst enemy. How were Floss and Smokey so strong to keep going?

From outside of the Abandoned shed, Smokey warily called in, "I heard screaming!", he declared, "Have you given birth yet? One yowl for yes and two for no.". At his loud voice, the kits were snapped awake, beginning to moan. Inexperienced, Leafpool could only try the obvious and groomed them, but it only made it worse.

How did Queens smooth kits again? Using herbs was the only thing Leafpool understood. Yet using poppy seeds for such a minor inconvenience would be inappropriate. Next, to her, Floss flattened her ears in annoyance. Certainly, the Loner had a hot temper when she needed to. "Foxdung.", Floss cursed, standing up, "Smokey, we're fine, you big fur ball. You just disturbed the newborns!".

Popping his head through the entrance, Smokey blinked, "Is all the gory stuff out the way?"  
Rolling her eyes, Floss gave a direct answer, "Yes.". The presence of kit made it impossible to remain annoyed, so after a sigh, the she-cat softened her words, "Leafpool said we can stay with her.".

Ear twitching in surprise, Smokey slid into the Twoleg Structure, battering the snowflakes from his wind-swept fur. "So newborns are allowed visitors in the Clans-", Smokey mewed to himself, "Learn something new every day.". Going down to the kits' level, the grey tom sniffed at them curiously. Usually, male loners or rogues might threaten kits who weren't their own offspring, though Leafpool wasn't concerned about a harmless lump like Smokey.

"Lively lot you go here.", he commented as her kits' reacted to Smokey's twitching nose, pawing at it,"Got any names for the little critters?". From the joyful twitch of his whiskers, Leafpool could tell he wanted to play with them. She answered the question before Smokey suggested a game too rough for newborns, "N-no, I haven't decided yet.", she admitted. It was the moment of truth. What names were fitting of such wonderful creatures?

"Could I name one?", Smokey suddenly asked brightly. Both she-cats only stared at him. "Is that overstepping it?", he muttered awkwardly. Finally having a spark of humour, Floss sarcastically mewed, "Just a bit, Smokey. Just a bit.". Snorting, Smokey prodded her nose playfully. Eerily similar to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw. It would be those two actually deciding the littermates' Clan titles.

Clan titles- But her kits weren't quite Clan cats yet. Not until they arrived safely at Thunderclan's camp. Right now, they were in the unfamiliar landscape of the Twolegs and their tamed animals. This was a special moment in the family's history. The only period where Leafpool could be a true mother to them. To server this painfully short time, she'd give them names only Leafpool would know. Names that could only exist here and now.

"I know what I'm going to call them.", Leafpool announced, raising her head proudly. While Smokey gave an approving nod, Floss waited eagerly. This was for all the cats that should have witnessed this birth. First, she flicked her tail towards her only daughter, dark as the night sky, "My daughter will be known as Crow. After her father.".

Reacting to her name, Crow tightened up with tense muscles. Didn't she like it?  
Since no newborn could ever reply to that, Leafpool reluctantly continued, pressing her muzzle into her second born. "I'll name the golden tabby, Sand." This time there was no reaction, Sand remaining peacefully asleep against her flank.

Only the last kit remained, Leafpool licked him between the ears, "And this one will be called Feather.", she finished. Pausing to make sense of her choices, Floss's mewed gratefully, "Did you really give them Loner names for us?".

Leafpool nodded, "It's the least I can do. Even if it's only for a little while.". Smokey narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "So you'll all be heading home soon then?".

"Of course.", Leafpool murmured, gazing down at her kits, "That's where they belong.". Imagining the grand life ahead of them in the Clans: Tumbling around the Nursery as kits, Exploring the territories as apprentices and defending their clanmates as warriors. This was all waiting for those three. It didn't matter if it was her or Squirrelflight raising them.

Smokey began speaking, surprisingly serious, "If the worst happens at the Lake, come straight back here. I won't let a single claw go on those kits.". Wrapping her body tighter around the helpless bundles, Leafpool sighed, "Thank you for the offer, Smokey. But that's the last thing I'll allow to happen. If all goes well, no Clan cat will even know of their real heritage.".

Truly, Leafpool didn't know a single Thunderclan cat who was capable of harming her kits. At worst, prideful Clanmates like Thornclaw or Mousefur might prefer their relocation, but they'd still back away if Firestar gave the order. Those were the same cats who accepted Graystripe and Stormfur after all. The main threat would probably come from the other Clans.

The thought of Windclan getting a whiff of the truth made her shudder. What would Crowfeather think? Would he want to fight for possession of his kits? Did either of them have the right to? They weren't the ones raising those kits anymore. Forgiveness from Crowfeather wasn't necessary, only his understanding that this was the easiest way. So no one else needed to suffer from their mistake. Especially their kits.

-

Without realising it, Leafpool had slipped off into sleep, but the soft whining of kittens brought her back to the present. Tucked in the corner, Smokey and Floss lay stretched out, giving the Queen some space. The time was rapidly approaching, wasn't it? When Leafpool had to say goodbye to the friends who risked so much for her. She didn't know what to say.

It had crept on her so quickly. The narrow amount of time she'd get to spend with her children as a true mother - was closing. Every passing day mattered when it came to the growth of kits. If Leafpool didn't deliver them to Squirrelflight within the next sunset or so - It would be obvious the kits were too developed to be Squirrelflight's newborns.

Had the harsh weather yielded to allow them a safe journey? Glancing to the windows, occasional snowflakes gracefully fluttered through the air, landing without a sound on the creamy stone floor. Though the leadbare wind wasn't strong, only a gentle murmur like a sigh.

In a strange way, Leafpool was going to miss this place. Feeling like she knew every crack running across the walls and floor. Spending so much time setting up a nest and gathering a herb store, to give it a sense of home, she almost tricked herself into believing it. After staying here for a moon, it was hard not to grow an attachment. Some of her most life-changing memories happened right in the Horse Place. Including her kits' birthplace.

Checking up on her kits, Leafpool's pelt spiked with the only Feather and Crow curled up against her belly. "S-Sand- Sand missing!", the panicked queen screeched out. Instantly the whole residence was awakened, the kits crying and the adults groaning. Outside in the night, a chillingly high scream rang out. How had Sand wandered so far?

"Floss, keep the other two safe!", Leafpool ordered, as she and Smokey madly scrambled through the narrow entrance. Amongst the hills of bushes and snow, a red tail lashed in the air. The two cats lunged in that direction, to see the full terrifying scene. Trapped between the forepaws of a bony fox, was a flailing golden bundle, barely dodging the sharp fangs. The bites were quick curious nips, as if the fox was confused about what to do with prey so small.

Announcing their presence with a furious yowl, Smokey took a defiant step towards the predator. Lifting its head away from Sand, it didn't dare to growl. Extending her claws until they almost snapped, Leafpool silently stared down the hollow pupils of the Fox. Both sides remained unmoving for too long. A single twitch could be the difference between her son's life or death. They had to do something, neither of them could remain like this forever!

Yet an aspect of the fox's behaviour bothered Leafpool. A feeling she couldn't shift from the bottom of her heart. Opening her mouth to a crack, she drank in a milky scent. Was it related to the father fox killed by the Horse? Realising it in the same moment, Smokey's ears directed him to a nearby gorse. Deep within the tangle of thorns, there was a shift of red bodies.

Before anyone could stop Smokey, his head launched like a snake, ripping a fox cub from its littermates and hiding spot. "Be careful.", Leafpool sharply warned the foolish tom. Now in the open, the cub dangled helplessly from Smokey's jaws. Purposefully digging his teeth too deep into its scruff, threatening to draw blood. Despite being a different species, bile still crept at the edge of Leafpool's throat.

"I doubt you can understand my words, you piece of dung.", Smokey growled, "But anyone can understand actions. So don't let this get ugly. Drop the kit. Now.". Leafpool preyed to Starclan the mindless beast could make sense of Smokey's threat. With some intelligence, the mother's gaze briefly flickered down to Sand, tail swaying with thought.

Suddenly, a hiss sounded, "Attack already idiots!" Out of nowhere, Floss used her whole weight to slam into the fox's side. The force was enough to make the fox stumble back away from its hostage. Head reeling from Floss's recklessness, Leafpool ignored it for the opportunity it had provided. Without hesitation, she stood over her kit, using her own body as a barrier. Nothing would move her!

With Sand under the protection of Leafpool, Smokey discarded the fox cub onto the frosty floor, moving into aid his mate. A distance away, Floss reared up, slashing the ears of the much larger opponent. Shaking the blood from its eyes, the mother fox aimed its teeth for the Loner's throat. Just in time, Smokey landed heavily on its head, biting down hard. Floss lunching on top as well, weighing down the thrashing animal.

The flailing mass writhed wildly in all directions, as all three struggled for dominance. Every passing moment, Leafpool expected the loners to be crushed under the bony red fur. However Leafpool couldn't waste time, she had to get Sand to safety. Nudging the kit to make sure he was breathing, Leafpool took him by the scruff, sneaking him away from the fierce battle.

Reentering the shed, she placed him with his littermates in the furthest corner. With battle cries still raging, Leafpool turned away. The Shed's thick stone walls should bring protection for now. Crawling back into the outside, the Medicine cat saw the two loners fight with the bravery of any warrior.

Under the belly of the fox, Smokey rolled from side to side, avoiding the slamming paws. Meanwhile, Floss tugged at the long bushy tail like a stubborn tree root. Using what little moves she knew, Leafpool joined her friends in the face of battle. Reaching for Smokey's scruff, Leafpool heaved the large tom free of the fox's grip. Leaving him to catch his breath, she rolled into the Fox's blind spot when it's attention was on Floss. This creature almost killed her son!

Getting only a few vicious blows in before a heavy paw knocked against her cheek. Lights exploded in her visions. A new fire blazed in her. The world around her was tinted red as if everything was drenched in blood. Fiercer than any rage she was used to. Was this was known as a Mother's wrath? Could it really be so dangerous?

Briefly, the confused cubs' soft whines overwhelmed her dull senses. Those could be easily the meows of kittens. Burying it deep, Leafpool drained the dazing battle rage out of her system. No, she was a Medicine cat. She saved lives, never took them, no matter how vile they were. She couldn't allow a mother's blind emotions to affect her. Redirecting her revenge lust to an innocent desire to protect, Leafpool returned to the brawl. She'd only drive the fox away.

Scrambling on top of the fox, Leafpool wrapped her whole body around the neck like a tree branch. Using both teeth and claws to dig deep into the flesh. Driving its head into the ground, the fox buried Leafpool in a freezing layer of snow. Falling away, Leafpool could only focus on breaking the surface of the white lake. Sneezing out the last few flakes, Leafpool rapidly searched the landscape.

Side by side, a panting Smokey and Floss stood their ground against the growling fox. Bounding next to them, the strong line of three cats was an overwhelming threat for any individual. Admitting defeat, the female fox howled out, calling to its babies. Backing away steadily, it span on its heel, the three cubs clumsily following. All three remained rooted until they were nothing but fading dots in the great expanse.

By some miracle, not a single drop of blood had been shed from the group. Backing away from the snarling barrier, Leafpool sped away to check Sand. Halfway to the entrance, Smokey's muscles loosened up. Eventually drawing out a sigh. "I think we're safe.", he uttered, confronting Floss who was still tense. Not replying, her mate only dipped her head, hurrying after Leafpool.

Piled together, Feather and Crow seemed to be protecting their brother with their own bodies. So young, but they were already so close as littermates. Scooping up the few herbs available, Leafpool sniffed Sand all over to find the inevitable injuries. Please let him be savable. She checked once. She checked twice. Yet no matter how much she searched, Leafpool couldn't find a single scratch on the golden tabby.

Cautiously, Floss and Smokey leaned in from behind. "How bad is it?", the pale she-cat nervously asked. Sitting back on her haunches, Leafpool blinked in astonishment, "No- That's not it at all. There's not a single scratch on him.". There's was a pause before anyone replied, which was Floss's, cracking in disbelief, "That's ridiculous, I saw the fox's teeth make contact!".

Secretly scooting past, Smokey struck his muzzle into the Sand's face. Hiding his own confusion under a joke, "The Brave lump probably already got all his warrior training down. Bet he dodged every single one of those bites!". Shaking down his thick grey pelt, he trotted back over, "But seriously, he's just lucky. Does it matter how? He's safe and that's all we need to know.".

Her days-old kit didn't receive a single mark after being in the jaws of a fox. The more Leafpool repeated that fact in her head, the less sense it made. Could Smokey's assumption be true? Did the female fox go easy on Sand as a plaything then proper prey? Though in leafbare, even the tiniest scrap of meat was vital, especially for a mother raising young. Leafpool understood that better than ever.

The truth must lay within Starclan's message of the three multiple-coloured stars. This is what Yellowfang meant that those kits will have the power of the stars in their paws. Cats had been known to have gifts beyond physical nature. Herself and Squirrelflight's minds were once linked, no matter the distance. Even historical accounts of an ancient Medicine cat, Goosefeather communicating with the dead without the aid of the moonstone.

Could Sand's inability to get wounded be another gift? If so, Leafpool had no idea they could be so powerful. Enforcing even more, that her litter needed to be within the ranks of the Clans. Fear scent pricked at her nose, as the two loners nervously paced. It should be for their sake as well. Leafpool had already brought a Thunderclan patrol in their direction. It's wasn't their lifestyle to be within the free yet dangerous wilderness. They had a peaceful Barn and housefolk, which shouldn't change for anyone's sake.

"Are you two injured?", the Medicine cat finally mewed. Flexing her claws like she was still in battle, Floss snorted, "The only one injured is that stupid fox.". With a closer look, specks of red bubbled around where a claw should be. Rolling up a dock, Leafpool prodded the herb towards her, "Press this against your paw.". Calming down slightly, Floss accepted with a nod.

More relaxed, Smokey scratched at his ear while he answered, "Unless you count a bit of ruffled fur, not a thing on me.". Double checking anyway, the Medicine cat found nothing but torn bristles or grazed the skin, all too minor for herbs. With that, Leafpool focused back on her kits, cradling them until they were fast asleep.

Truthfully, the brown tabby knew she was only distracting herself. She just didn't want to say goodbye to Smokey and Floss, who were almost like clanmates. Together for a whole moon, they had kept her darkest secret and fraught with their lives to protect her kits. Once Leafpool had returned to Thunderclan, it was unlikely she could visit. Was this the final time she'd properly speak to them?

No way around it. Sighing, Leafpool admitted, "I think this is the right time to be leaving for Thunderclan.". Ears going straight upwards, a flash of disappointment went over Floss's face, "So soon?".

Leafpool nodded sadly, "My Clanmates need to think Squirrelflight recently gave birth to my kits. So we need to get them to her quickly before they become serval days old.". Respectfully, Smokey dipped his head, "It had to come sooner or later. They're Clan cats in the end.". His last words seemed half-hearted, even a hint of regret. Reminding Leafpool of how the Twolegs stole Smokey's own kits.

Leafpool pressed her nose against his in gratitude, "I'm hoping we haven't been too much trouble. I don't know how I can repay you.". His Gazed soften as he was reminded of distant memories, "Consider it returning the favour.", he mewed proudly, "Thunderclan gave Daisy and my kits a home, I can't forget that.".

"And they're all made grand additions to Thunderclan, we couldn't ask for better cats.", Leafpool commented. Smokey's jaw opened for a question, "Should I join-", but he instantly snapped it shut again. Easily, Leafpool could finish his question; Should he join Thunderclan to be with them? Though it was clear he was happiest at the Barn.

From behind, Floss approached her mate, "They're safe, Smokey. Daisy will make sure nothing will happen to them.", she assured. Swallowing down a sigh, the grey tom straightened up, "I know.", burying his face into her fur for comfort. Separating again, Smokey shook his pelt down, abruptly in a better mood.

"You've certainly made it a wild moon, Leafpool!", he commented cheerfully, "Good luck and keep your head high no matter what happens at the Lake. If your kits see how strong their mother is, they'll have nothing to worry about.". Those words seemed straight from a member of her kin. It gave Leafpool a sudden drive to see her family again: Firestar, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, everyone- She was going home!

Reaching above the gorge stems, Leafpool searched the landscape for any familiar faces.  
Throughout the day, she and Floss had hiked tirelessly with the kits. They were all exhausted, but they couldn't afford to stay for long. Settled among a thicket patch, it overlooked the Thunderclan border at the bottom of the hillside. Away from the Oak trees, it was a flattened field of wind-swept bushes. The perfect vantage to spot Squirrelflight and Daisy.

Like they'd planned a moon ago - Leafpool sneaked into the Territory and left a scratch mark on that Fallen elm tree. With her scent disguised with mushrooms, her clanmates wouldn't be able to track their missing Medicine cat. Since it was past dawn, a border patrol should have reported the strange scratch by now. It was a matter of time before Squirrelflight showed up.

Everything was happening so fast, it was hard to understand. She had barely processed seeing her home territory again - However soon, she'd deliver her kits to Squirrelflight, their new mother. Mother. The word echoed in her mind. This was the last chance Leafpool had to be one.

Dropping down again, Leafpool crawled through the endless roots until reaching Floss. Under the green roof, a shallow ditch filled with dead leaves provided a dry atmosphere for their temporary stay. Struggling to keep her fur flat, Floss seemed uncomfortable to have kits scrambling all over her. "Thank goodness-", she exclaimed, "Could you hold them for a while? I never knew kittens could be such a handful. Sand has been fidgeting like a worm!".

As Leafpool guided her sons and daughter towards her, she took note of Floss's comment. Taking the lead of his siblings, Sand charged forward with heavy paws. The Golden tabby was certainly lively for his age. Maybe too much. She'd have to keep a close eye on him as well as on Feather. Had the fox attack made him restless?

Before Leafpool could dwindle on the thought, Floss's wary yowl interrupted, "They're here!". Through the stem wall, Leafpool spotted two distant figures moving through the oak landscape - The Creamy pelt of Daisy and bushy red tail of Squirrelflight. This couldn't have gone more perfectly! Maybe those kits really would go uncaught and have a normal life.

Carrying the litter between them, the two she-cat cats clambered down the grassy slope to the Thunderclan border. Tasting the air, no more Thunderclan cats were around for the time being. Laying the littermates on soft heather, Leafpool rushed to embrace her sister, feeling like it had been seasons. Beside them, Daisy and Floss doing the same. "It's been so long!", Leafpool purred. "I wouldn't keep you waiting.", Squirrelflight mischievously whispered.

Drawing back, Leafpool spotting her sister's bulging stomach, "How are you handling all the food?". Though she snorted dismissively, playing it down, "Only vomited once- Nothing major! Now I know how father felt like a fat kittypet.". Attempting to hide her stress under humour, classic Squirrelflight.

After the purres quieted down, Floss shuffled backwards, circling her tail defensively around the kits. Her striking gaze burning into Squirrelflight with suspicion, "Will you be the one adopting Leafpool's kits?", she questioned. Lifting her head in defiance, Squirrelflight confidently replied, "Floss, isn't it? Yeah, I will be adopting them. Got a problem with that?". Nervously, Leafpool gulped. Why was this suddenly turning hostile?

Daisy's priority elsewhere, she eagerly drove towards the kits, smothering them in loving licks. " They're the most adorable thing I've ever seen! What have you called them?", she asked eagerly.

Leafpool couldn't bear to keep them nameless. Though it was obvious their currents names couldn't be kept. It was simply a personal sentiment for Leafpool, secret names only their birth mother would know, long after they've moved to Squirrelflight's care.

Maybe it was selfish, to keep this even from Squirrelflight. But Leafpool wanted just that one thing to cling onto. "Nothing Yet.", she lied, "Only Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw should make such an important decision.". Floss shot the Medicine cat a questioning look but kept quiet.

Approaching her new kittens, Squirrelflight dangled her tail above them like a hovering bird. Sensing a presence above them, the kits instinctively reached out, pushing it back and forth between them. Leafpool chuckled aloud. It was similar to how the sisters used to chase round Sandstorm's tail. From the amused twitch of Squirrelflight's whiskers, she reflected on those same Nursery memories.

Unable to reach his prey, Feather mewed in frustration, straining his paws upwards. Quickly, Leafpool placed her tail on Squirrelflight's shoulder, explaining, "You need to be careful with the grey tom, Squirrelflight. I don't know what exactly it is yet, but he's very weak.". Thoughtful for a moment, the ginger Queen snorted, "It doesn't matter what it is. Any son of mine will be a fighter. He'll be twice as stubborn as his littermates if he needs to be.".

When Squirrelflight finished her sentence, Floss leapt to her paws, strangely offended, "Don't you dare call him your son!", she growled, "He's Leafpool's kit.". Before anyone could stop her, the loner restlessly paced around the three bundles, her true thoughts flooding out, "I've seen how much she loves them and no stupid Clan's rule should change that. You have no right to stop her from being a mother.".

Leafpool begged, "Floss, stop! Squirrelflight's my littermate. I'll always be close to my kits as their kin, even if it's not their mother. This is what I want!". Halting, Floss studied her like an owl waiting to strike from a branch. She spoke deep questions aloud, ones Leafpool didn't want to ask herself, "Is this actually what you want? Are the Clans really worth so much?".

A fox-length away, Squirrelflight's back arched in fury. Through gritted teeth, she was about to let off a furious remark, but Leafpool swiftly put her tail over her mouth. The brown tabby hated seeing her sister and friend arguing because of her. Leafpool hastily answered for herself, "They're the home I was born and raised in. And my clanmates are relying on me as their Medicine cat. Loyalty to them is essential, or cats' very lives could be at risk. ".

Stepping beside them, Daisy raised her head proudly. Unlike the two sisters, Dasiy's voice didn't quiver, explaining to Floss from a place of true understanding. " I know their way of life is strange to us and it can be overwhelming at times.", the cream she-cat admitted, "Though after living with them, they've given Berrypaw and his littermates skills we could only dream of. Every tom and she-cat do their part in raising the Clan's young. From one loner to another, I swear those kits will be protected.".

Leafpool half-expected Floss to snatch up the kits and flee back to the Horse Place. However, the loner didn't, only the standing there motionless, unsure what to do. It was so silent, they could hear the Wind swirling around them, ruffling the rough grass and swaying the Oak branches. Was Starclan attempting to send a message through the breeze?

However, there was no need for that. Floss sighed in defeat, giving the three kittens she helped bring into the world- One last lonely look. Scuffing the earth with her claws, Floss abruptly snorted, "Very well, they're your kits, not mine. Just take good care of them", her voice cracking at the end. Without glancing back, Floss broke into a sprint. Her powerful muscles carrying her swiftly up the barren hills, her pelt fading into the withered grass.

"I'll try to see you soon!", Leafpool weakly called out as Floss disappeared over the ridge. Gone. Had she even heard her? The friendship they'd kindred over the past moon, flickering out into embers. Though Leafpool couldn't blame her. From an outsider's perspective, this was difficult to understand. Possibly, The Clans were blind fools for obsessing about heritage. Possibly, Floss was filled with the righteous anger Leafpool should feel, but too cowardly to.

It was a complicated mess and Leafpool couldn't be allowed it to end like this. At some point, she would find the excuse to revisit the Horse Place. Thankfully, Daisy brought them out of the awkwardness, "Please don't judge her too harshly. Sometimes she is too intense, but in the end, she's just trying to do what's right." Squirrelflight gave herself serval uncomfortable licks. Unlike Leafpool, she wasn't afraid to voice her thoughts aloud, "I'm not planning too. In a situation like this, I doubt a right answer even exists."

Then, there was a shift in the atmosphere, as a new flurry of snow came piling down in large sheets. Instantly, the kits clambered up Leafpool's paws, trying to reach the warmth of her belly. Daisy upturned their fur the wrong way, to help keep them warm, "The poor scraps must be freezing!", she exclaimed, "Squirrelflight- Shouldn't we get them into the Nursery Soon? Or they could-"

Before Daisy could reference death, Squirrelflight intervened, "You're right, we need to get going - Before a nosy Patrol spots us. And anyway, I want to see the look on Brambleclaw's face!". Already acting like their mother, Squirrelflight gently grasped Feather by the scruff, ready for the journey to Thunderclan camp - Their home. The grey tabby didn't even react to this new cat carrying him. That way, Leafpool was ensured her litter would accept Squirrelflight.

After Daisy loaded a dozing Crow on Squirrelflight's back, she blinked in confusion at Leafpool. "So where will you be going now?".

The Medicine cat shrugged, "It'll be too suspicious if I return with you two, so I'll wait a few more days." Where she went, who knows. Without kits, anywhere would be sortable, as long as it had shelter and prey. Though she couldn't go back to the Horse Place. Leafpool wanted to spend this time in isolation. Needing a glimpse into the possible future of exile, if it ever came to that.

Squirrelflight gave an understanding nod, her voice muffled as she held Feather, "Take all the time you need.". Nuzzling each other a final time, the sisters went their separate ways. 


	11. Chapter 11

Out in the middle of nowhere, a skinny figure stalked a nameless landscape. Here, the border of the wild heathlands and Twoleg farms meet, creating an amalgamation of the two. Twoleg or their livestock would occasionally wonder where they didn't belong. Marking their presence known with discarded and indescribable objects - Only ever known as Twoleg trash. Even Floss and Smokey had struggled to explain their purposes.

On top of the sandy ridge, Leafpool could gaze out for endless fields across. Nearing the horizon was a single blue speck. The distant Lake caught the moon's rays, like a giant moonpool. She blissfully longed to stand on its shores again, the gentle waves bentching her paws in cool water. It was almost time.

Leafpool hadn't heard another cat's voice in days, not even her own. Her only friends were the silent stars of her ancestors, too far up to reach mortal ears. So is what exile felt… It was loneliest experience Clan cat could possibly face. Being surrounded by clanmates you replied on your whole life, to suddenly being left to do everything yourself.

To have no politics, gossip or change in its simplest thought. It was boring. Leafpool had learnt the hard way, boredom was a dangerous enemy not to underestimated. It could slowly eat away at a cat from the inside, making way for more intense emotions of frustration and desperation. The self-destruction tendencies of certain reckless individuals making more sense.

Even her grasp of time was slipping, unclear on whether it'd been her fifth or sixth day among those towering dunes, only given colour by the weedy plants. The animals in this place seemed tougher, forced to fight for food scraps - Unable to gain the rich picking by the Lake. Filthy Rats rustled through the dead brush. Scruffy Crow keenly searched for helpless victims from the skies. And scaly snakes lurked within damp burrows. Leafpool wouldn't miss this place.

Yet harshness of this territory drought up a daunting prospect. It was a disturbing real possibility this place could become her future home if she was ever exiled. Would her vowing to humbly accept her punishment, be enough for the Clans to spare her kits? Her Forbidden relationship and lies had already set her on a path darker than most. How far was she willing to go down it? Her work was far from over.

For the rest of their lives, her kits' lives hung in the balance while the secret hangs over them. How far was she willing to go to protect them? Would she kill, either indirectly or flat-out murder? Leafpool had already put the Horse Place cats and her sister in harm's way. Only time would tell, and maybe she'd never know. One thing she'd promise though - "I won't hesitate to sacrifice my life for my kits. And I know Crowfeather will do the same.", she mewed aloud for Starclan to hear. Sighing, Leafpool turned away. She had a Clan to get back to.

Almost leaping out of her fur, as a cat-like figure casually groomed themselves on top of her boulder den, as if they owned it. Had they overheard her? The darkening sun directly behind them, washing out all features until they were a black silhouette. As silent as a shadow, somehow this cat had sneaked in without disturbing a single grass blade.

Most Clan cats would attack the intruder on the spot, but as a Medicine cat, Leafpool wouldn't be so hasty. It was a long-haired cat with a lean build. Streaked with reddish mud, it was impossible even to tell their gender. It was similar to how Brook hunted in her old mountain home. Under the mud layer was the occasional flash of tortoiseshell fur. This stranger's willingness to fearlessly approach her was either off-putting arrogance or admirable confidence.

Breaking out of her transfixed state, Leafpool could a stern step forward, "Can I help you?", she asked firmly. Lazily lifting themselves up onto slender limbs, a silky male voice came out, ignoring her question, "Locals wouldn't struggle to feed themselves this much. You don't belong there, do you? Wonder off from home?".

All rogues were on the skinny side in this season! What implied she was any different from him? Refusing to give away any information, Leafpool repeated herself, "_Can I help you?_". Smoothly sliding down the rock face, the rogue circled her steadily, like a dog sniffing out for weaknesses, "Oh, you're the only one who needs help. It's not healthy for a cat to be carrying so much shame.".

Stiffening her muscles, Leafpool struggled to keep her composure. His words as deadly as any claws. She'd been able to hide her emotions from her closet kin, how could this tom possibly know how she felt? "I don't know what you're talking about.", Leafpool finally answered, tail twitching.  
Halting in place, the rogue neatly wrapped his tail around his paws, his eyes as dark as the sunset, closely studying her. "Don't lie, please.", he mocked, licking his paw, "It doesn't suit you. You're an honest cat at heart, and nothing should change that."

Whoever this strange cat was, Leafpool wouldn't be intimidated so easily. Attempting to outsmart him at his own game, Leafpool abruptly switched the topic towards him, "That mud on your fur - It's a tradition used by the Tribe of Rushing Water. Are you a member?". Besides that, Leafpool wouldn't think of any other reason why he'd be wearing it. Unless to conceal his identity?

Curiosity sparked from the rogue's face, leaning in closer, "I was a temporary guest there, Yes. Certainly the most interesting place I've visited so far.", he confirmed, "Though I'm impressed you know of them. Only the desperate or adventurous dare travel up those mountains. So what was your reason? An exile, perhaps?".

Somehow, Leafpool was on the receiving end of his endless questions again. This rogue was noisier than a kit! Who did he think he was? Luckily for him, she wasn't Squirrelflight, or he'd have his ears shredded by now. "I'm on Clan business, which is none of your concern!", the Medicine cat snapped, losing her temper.

Yet the rogue was unfazed. Carrying on the unwanted conversation, "A Clan cat? I see. No wonder you treat me like an intruder on unclaimed land.", he lectured, "Well, you don't worry yourself with such trivial nonsense. You're free from borders out here.". Her anger boiled under her pelt like a building forest fire. This wasn't the time to be debating about the Clans' mortals. Thunderclan was vulnerable without a Medicine cat!

Claws flexing, Leafpool fought her own body so she wouldn't lunge at the rouge. The last thing she needed was a fight. Would he really go if she just asked? "Look-.", she began, "I have things to do! Can you be on your way and leave me alone?". For a heartbeat is seemed the rogue didn't fear her threats. Especially if he had some battling skills of his own.

Surprisingly, he dipped his head, backing away, "Very well. My apologies if I upset you. I was just trying to make polite conversation.". Shaking the guilt off, Leafpool swiftly reminded herself that this tom was being mousebrained. Did he expect to sneak up on cats and not get a scratch? Or did he sense her reluctance to fight?

"Just go.", she breathed, getting tired of this whole situation. Amused by her desperation, the rogue slyly mewed, "Of course.". The mud-stained cat stalked deeper into the gully, until disappearing for good. Leafpool was keenly aware that he only left because he'd allowed it, not because of anything she'd done. This dangerous individual's amount of knowledge was unnatural and she needed to get away.

Cramming into her temporary den between two boulders, Leafpool reached into the deepest corner, taking out her last dried leaves of Parsley. It took her a long time to find this single herb in this wasteland.

The milk scent had long since past, but she crewed them regardless. The pregnant belly had also gone down, nothing but a flabby skin. Soon, there would be no trace of her pregnancy. To Thunderclan, she'd just be a loyal Medicine cat again, none the wiser. Moving onto the next stage, she ruffled up her fur and rolled in Twoleg trash until she sunk. For all Thunderclan knew, she'd just escaped a Twoleg kidnapper, so she needed to look the part.

Wandering until her paws ached, Leafpool eventually entered the shelter of Thunderclan's Oak trees. For some length of the journey, she sensed a figure watching from a distance. Yet every time she searched behind a corner, nothing was there. Not even a flicker of movement. She quickens her pace until she no longer felt the presence.

She'd overestimated the travel time, arriving before the sun was even up. Able to make it surprisingly deep into Thunderclan territory without being disrupted by a patrol. The long tendrils of shadows were tinted a warm orange as the dawn sun was welcomed into the world. The leafy mesh felt familiar under her paws, more as ease then she'd felt in a moon.

The location of every herb rushing back to her, tempted to go a frenzy to pick every single one. Though this was her home, a threat could lay under each twitching fern. Until her Clanmates recognised her, she was only a trespassing stranger, waiting to be driven out. Matching straight into camp could be too much of a shock. It was best for a Patrol messenger to notify everyone first, so they could mentally prepare.

Somehow, she made it to the lakeshore, the vast shimmering surface stretching out ahead of her. The crisp water seemed so tempting to dive into - As if it could wash away all the moon's worth of guilt. It felt like she was in a dream. Her own private world, exploring her home with all the time in the world.

Simply, Leafpool waited on the sandy slope, gazing out over the Lake's waves. Out in the open, as visible as a firefly in the night. This was the area with the faintest Thunderclan scents, meaning a patrol should be coming to check it soon.

In no time, a warning yowl rang through the canopy, cats swiftly circling her: Sorreltail, Ashfur, Birchpaw and Brook. Under the unkempt fur and Twoleg odour, it took them a heartbeat to know who Leafpool was. Of course, it was her good friend, Sorreltail to recognise her first, "Leafpool! You're alive!", she screeched in excitement.

Almost barreling the Medicine cat over, Sorreltail smothered her wet nose over her face. Relief flooded over Leafpool. At least, she wouldn't make Sorreltail go through any more grief after the two recent deaths in her family. From the sidelines, Brook and Birchpaw's eyes widen in surprise, while an unreadable expression flashed over Ashfur's face.

"It's good to see you again, Leafpool.", Brook greeted politely, not sharing the same personal History like Sorreltail did. Next to her, Birchpaw's teeth chided in excitement, "Wow- You're tougher than I thought!". As he stood beside the former Tribe cat, he was almost level with her ear tips. The young tom had grown since the last time Leafpool had seen him.

Remaining silent for eerily long, Ashfur finally spoke, "It's to be expected of Firestar's kin.", he mewed tunelessly. It was hard to imagine this was the same overemotional tom from a moon back. Normally, Leafpool would be relieved a patient was healing. Though she's couldn't pinpoint it, it felt unnatural. It was chilling how little emotion could be read out of Ashfur's words.

Yet Leafpool was forced to dismiss it as Birchpaw continued the conversation, "Even Graystripe hasn't managed this. How did you beat the Twolegs?", Birchpaw commented. For once Leafpool was prepared, coming up with a detailed story during her previous days around the Farmlands. "They attempted to turn me into a Kittypet and trapped me a Twoleg Nest.", Leafpool explained, "Though they eventually slipped up and left the entrance open.".

"Then Twolegs really are as dumb as they look!", Birchpaw snorted with amusement. More serious, Brook sniffed at Leafpool warily, "Not without consequence. They still did a number on her.", she mewed, "When was the last time you eat, Leafpool?".

Wrapping her tail round her paws so it couldn't twitch, Leafpool shrugged, "I've tried hunting wherever I could while travelling back. But it's not the same as Thunderclan's rich territory.". It took every bit of resistant for Leafpool to keep her nervous body flinching. Lying was exhausting! One cat didn't seem convinced. Flattening his ears, Ashfur growled, "Why are we being so quick to welcome her back? Leafpool has been missing for a moon. Are you not the least bit suspicious?".

Scuffling closer, Sorreltail pressed her flank defensively into Leafpool, "Why would we be?", she challenged, "It's not Leafpool's fault she was stolen. You heard Squirrelflight and saw the wreckage at the Border. This is just like when you accused the sign of Brambleclaw's deputyship being fake.".

The most sensible one there, Brook stepped in between the quarrelling clanmates, "This isn't the appropriate time. Right now, Leafpool needs food and shelter.". Begrudging accepting the brown she-cat's suggestion, Ashfur flicked his tail dismissively, "Fine- There's no use questioning such a dazed cat anyway."

Then he veered his course towards the undergrowth, calling orders back behind his shoulder, "I'll run ahead and notify everyone at camp. We'll finish the border check later.". Eager to get out of there, Ashfur's pelt quickly faded into the trees like a grey fog.

Protectively flanking Leafpool into the centre, the group started the journey back to Thunderclan camp. Leafpool could barely believe it. Falling into step beside Sorreltail, her eyes beamed with pure joy, "If only you were able to come back earlier. You could of stopped your mousebrained sister going out of camp so close to birth. Brambleclaw was furious!".

Seemed the coverup went well, Leafpool noted before replying, "Why was Squirrelflight wandering off?", she lied.

Struggling not to string round like a playful kit, Sorreltail redirected her energy to her words, chatted like a sparrow, "Oh, you've got so much gossip to catch up on. Squirrelflight can't stand the Nursery, so she'd been dragging Daisy out into training sessions. And for some reason, Spiderleg been trying to tag along as well. He's convinced he drove two Queens to train and in a panic about it. Not that blame him considering Squirrelflight went into labour during one of the sessions. Thank Starclan Daisy was with her!".

Leafpool nodded, "How big the litter? Are they all healthy?". An awkwardness spread through the patrol like Greencough. Was it Feather they were concerned about? It was Sorreltail who broke the news, "There's three in all.", she confirmed, "As for health- It's best if you see them yourself. One's a bit on the scrawny side.". Since the days she was gone, Feather must of grown slightly, which might shed more light on his condition.

Birchpaw added in to lighten the mode, "You're lucky to kin with such lively kits. I'd love to mentor one myself.". Brook nudged the young cat playfully in the shoulder, "Not even Whitewing has that honour yet and she's seasons older than you!", she teased. The Medicine cat turned the apprentice in curiosity, "Mentor? Are you already a warrior?", she guessed. After all, Birchpaw was the oldest of the apprentices when she left for the Horse Place.

Puffing up his chest proudly, the young warrior boosted, "Birchfall, the newest Thunderclan warrior at your service.". Leafpool chuffed in amusement. His sense of humour certainly hadn't changed from his apprenticeship. If only she could of been there for his warrior ceremony. Certainly, Whitewing would of been pleased for him.

"Ashfur must be proud.", Leafpool commented. Though Birchfall's ear twitched in irritation. Did she say something wrong? Then the brown tom explained, pointing out Brook with his tail, "It was Brook and Stormfur who actually finished my training. Ashfur thought it would helpfully integrate them into Thunderclan.". With Book's previous apprentice, Molepaw dying unexpectedly, she wouldn't of missed the opportunity to teach another.

While Sorreltail and Brook nodded approvingly of Ashfur's actions, his own apprentice wasn't nearly as impressed. Leafpool could sense there was a hidden side to this seemly generous gesture. From Squirrelflight's struggles with the grey warrior, she was aware of his unforgiving side. Leaning closer so no one else could hear, Birchfall whispered bitterly into Leafpool's ear, "Apparently because I'm a failure.".

Since she hadn't been present for the event, the Medicine cat could only give her sympathy, "I don't know what's happening with Ashfur, but he doesn't know what's he saying. You're done every right, Birchfall.".

Where had Ashfur got this sentiment from? Birchfall had been a fine apprentice, progressing at an avenge pace, slightly more even. There were no obvious times he ever failed his old mentor. Searching deeper, an idea sparked in her head.

Was it about the Foxtrap that killed Firestar? As Hawkfrost had tricked Brichfall into sending the false message, which ultimately lured the leader into danger. Surely, Ashfur knew it was unfair to expect an apprentice to outsmart Hawkfrost? In the end, Firestar survived, wasn't that what was important?

It seemed to be a private family matter, not a situation Leafpool could heal with solely herbs. As a warrior, Birchfall wanted to prove his maturity, which might include dealing with Ashfur himself. For now, Leafpool would keep her distance unless approached for therapy first.

Sooner then she was ready for, they'd already escorted her to the camp entrance. Beyond the whirlpool of thorns, was the friends and family she'd left behind. About to return to like nothing had happened. She'd tricked every single one of them. The only one left was herself.

Closing her eyes, Leafpool repeated it over and over. I am Leafpool, Thunderclan's sole Medicine cat. Briefly, she had been tempted by love, but nothing came out of it. Her sister, Squirrelflight now has three beautiful kits and she couldn't be happier for her.

As Leafpool finished the final lie, both her parents were abruptly in her face. "I'd knew you'd return to us!", Sandstorm exclaimed, licking her kit between the ears. While Firestar pressed his muzzle into her shoulder, "The Twolegs didn't hurt, did they?", he growled. The three cats huddled together as they steadily made their way into the rock hollow.

"Father, I'm fine. I promise.", Leafpool assured. Then she couldn't help notice the herb dust around her mother's paws. At least Thunderclan hadn't been left defenceless without a Medicine cat. She hoped Sandstorm hadn't been too overworked. Soon, that burden would be lifted.

Firestar gazed thoughtfully into the distance, before muttering a question he already knew the answer to, "You didn't see Greystripe while you trapped?". Even If Twolegs had genuinely stolen Leafpool, the chances of them being the same as Greystripe's captives, was borderline impossible.

"I'm sorry but no.", Leafpool whispered, touching her tail to his flank. His Leader duties prevented him from grieving for too long, before he had to make an announcement to the whole Clan. Marching into the centre, the Ginger tom raised his head high for all to hear, "Cats of Thunderclan, Leafpool has escaped the Twolegs and returned to us!".

Many were already aware of Leafpool's return, scrambling out of their dens to rush over to their lost clanmate. The first to approach was Daisy, the Queen surprisingly good at pretending to be emotional, "Hurry up, everyone!". Then she sneakily whispered as she leaned in closer, "Squirrelflight's kits made it to camp safely.", more hesitantly she added, "Though Squirrelflight still isn't producing milk.".

Fearing the worst for a heartbeat, Leafpool quietly whispered, "Is your supply still going?", with Daisy confirming with a nod. It had what she feared for her sister. There were always she-cats out there who struggled to naturally give birth or feed their kits. That's why permeant Queens like Daisy were so important. "Thank you for everything you've done.", Leafpool purred, gratefully licking Daisy's shoulder.

Soon, their clanmates joined them, growing until a large crowd formed. Cats of every colour, age and rank. They clustered around her like flies, filling the air with their purrs. Random comments flying every where;

"Where have you been?", Whitewing yowled.

"Thank Starclan you're alright!", Brackenfur mewed.

"You really gave those Twolegs the slip.", Berrypaw praised.

Soon all the chatter melted into white noise, too exhausted to make sense of. Yet one remark caught her attention, "Just our luck - A day earlier and Leafpool could've have saved her.", Spiderleg sighed, turning towards Daisy, "At least those newborn runts can be checked over. You've been the only thing keeping them alive.". Was something else going on? On closer inspection, cats' gazes were constantly shifting back towards the Elder's den. Some even restlessly shifted around, as if struggling to decide which situation needed their attention.

It hit Leafpool - Where was Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw? Within the entrance of the Elder's hazel bush, a whale of grief drowned out every other noise. The deep voice could of only been Brambleclaw's. Understanding immediately, the crowd respectfully stepped aside for the  
Medicine cat as she stumbled towards the Elder's den.

Halfway over, Brightheart appeared from the gloom. Padding over with head and tail hanging low, the ginger and white she-cat touched noises with Leafpool. It was like she carried all the shame in the world. "I'm sorry, Leafpool. I tried, I really did. But it wasn't enough.", she stuttered, "The Parley store ran out and Goldenflower-"

Though Leafpool hushed her with a single flick of the tail. "You did all you could. No amount of training could create more Parley.", she promised, "It's Goldenflower's time to join Starclan now.". If Leafpool had fulfilled her duty and remained in camp - Would the Elder still be dying? It was too late to ever know.

Wrapping her tail tightly around herself, Brightheart's eyes sparkled slightly, "Then she'll go on in peace, knowing Brambleclaw's beautiful kits will carry on her legacy.". A question crept into Leafpool's mind. Had Feather, Crow and Sand been given their clan names yet? If Goldenflower had named one, it would be her parting gift to the world.

"Those kits will grow up into fine cats. One could possibly be the future Medicine cat.", Leafpool commented. Brightheart purred muffly, attempting to find her grief, "Goldenflower made Firestar promise that I'd mentor one of her kin. I certainly won't let her down.".

"You'll make an excellent mentor.", the brown she-cat mewed, running her tail over Brightheart's flank. That meant more than the warrior could ever know. As the kits' birth mother, Leafpool knew she could assure their apprenticeship in Brightheart's capable paws. Proving she had a true warrior's heart every time she gave up her warrior duties to help out in the Medicine den.

Parting ways, Leafpool finally slipped under the hazel branches. Heaving on her side, Goldenflower lay within a clean nest, Brambleclaw's supposed kits nestled in her paws. They'd grown since Leafpool had last seen them. Able to crawl for a few heartbeats on their wobbly legs before flopping back onto the floor. Opened by a crack, their eyes colours underneath were now visible: Green, Blue and Amber.

Her son crouched over her, held up by Squirrelflight, preventing him from crumbling to the ground. The bewildered denmates, Longtail and Mousefur kept a respectful distance for their deputy.

Her sister noticed the Medicine cat immediately, torn between which loved one needed her attention. Silently, Leafpool shook her head. Nothing could be more important then for Squirrelflight to support Brambleclaw during his mother's death.

This was only a brief visit anyway. Leafpool had nothing but the utmost respect for the retired Queen, but she'd never been personally close to her. Stemming from the admirable tales of Goldenflower refusing to let her kits be judged for their father's crimes. It was shame Goldenflower couldn't be around longer for the newest additions of her family. They could reply on that unvarying determination to protect them if their half-clan status was exposed.

Pricking her ears, Goldenflower stiffly shuffled round to face her latest visitor, "Leafpool - Is that you?". Taking a step forward, the brown she-cat leaned down to the dying cat's level, "Yes, it is.", she mewed softly, "I sorry I couldn't come sooner."

"Nonsense.", Goldenflower weakly purred, "You carry many burdens as a Medicine cat but we don't expect to perform the impossible.". The cruel irony was almost physically painful. There was no doubt Thunderclan wholeheartedly believed Leafpool's lies. Even a death wish wasn't enough for Goldenflower to discover the truth of Brambleclaw's suppose kits.

Lowering her tail, Goldenflower presented the three kits proudly to Leafpool like she'd given birth to them herself. "You haven't been introduced to our latest members yet, have you?", she asked. Only able to shake her head, Leafpool was too distracted for words. It seemed so strange to see the litter against another she-cat's belly. A few days ago, that had been Leafpool herself, forbidden from ever becoming a mother. And that was a difficult fact she'd have to learn. From now on, Leafpool could be no more than their mother's littermate.

After this moment, Leafpool could no longer call them: Feather, Crow and Sand. Flickering her tail over each kit's head, Goldenflower began listing them, "The quietest one named Hollykit, for the brach's dark colour. The Grey tom is Jaykit, for the bluish streak of a jay's wing.". When the old Queen made it to the yellowish tom, she seemed to ponder on distant memories. The two golden tabbies had a striking residence, despite not technically sharing blood.

Finally, Goldenflower's mustered her energy to raise her head from the bedding, "And finally - This is Lionkit, after my brother, Lionheart.". He'd been a Thunderclan deputy long before Leafpool's birth, who died while defending his Clan. Despite that, from the Nursery stories of him, she knew he was worthy of having new generations named after him.

"They're wonderful.", Leafpool choked with guilt. Before she blew her cover, she turned towards Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, "It's lucky they have you two for parents.". Focusing on his kits instead of Goldenflower, Brambleclaw blinked gratefully. "Certainly they are.", he agreed, pressing into muzzle into them. Sensing their father, the kits instinctively crawled towards him.

As Brambleclaw licked Lionkit between the ears like any queen, Leafpool knew she'd made the right choice for the adoptive father. Redirecting them back towards Goldenflower, the deputy sorrowfully mewed, "Tawnypelt should be here.".

"Your sister a smart cat, Brambleclaw.", Goldenflower mewed, "Tawnypelt probably picked up on my declining health moons ago. She'll be prepared.". Pressing into Squirrelflight's flank, Brambleclaw struggled not to wail out again. "I promise, She's the first to know at Gathering.", he croaked.

Bursting with emotion, Mousefur flung herself from the corner of the den, frantically nudging Goldenflower, attempting to get the fellow denmate to her paws. "Don't talk like that, Goldenflower!", Mousefur demanded, "You still got a few moons in you, I can feel in my gut. So start by standing up.". The shouting frightening the kits. "Thanks for that Mousefur.", Squirrelflight growled, rounding the yowling Hollykit, Lionkit and Jaykit into her side. The last thing they needed was a spat between the most sarcastic cats in Thunderclan!

Before Leafpool could hold the grieving Mousefur back, Goldenflower signalled with her tail for everyone to halt. "You'll certainly last longer then me Mousefur, I can tell.", the Elderly Queen remarked, "Thank you for worrying about me. But I'm ready to let go. I've done everything I've wanted. The next generation of warriors has come and they'll led Thunderclan into a bright future.".

Tightening up, Mousefur gritted her teeth in frustration, "I don't understand. Why are you giving up so easily?". Using his ear to locate his friend, Longtail came out from behind her, "Mousefur- Please. This is what she wants.", he begged. With sagging shoulders, the often stubborn elder allowed a blind Longtail to guide them back to their nests. An ironic reversal in roles.

Everything calmed down, Goldenflower nodded towards Leafpool, "Now don't you worry about me. You just get yourself a good sleep and meal.". Dipping her head, the brown she-cat resultantly made her way to the Medicine cat den, not as a Medicine cat but as a patient.  
Before she cleared the Hazel branches, a rustling sound made her turn back. Brambleclaw shuffled large clumps of moss besides Goldenflower's nest, creating a family's sized one.

Together: Brambleclaw, Goldenflower, Squirrelflight and the three kits all curled up in a large bundle of fur. The first and only time the three generations could sleep beside one another. And Leafpool could never be a part of it. Quitely lifting her head so not to disturb anyone, Squirrelflight and Leafpool's locked gazes. The littermates silently mouthing to each other, "I'll see you soon." 


End file.
